El Amor en los Tiempos del Valium
by Kris.Hiwatari
Summary: Kai Hiwatari es un joven de 23 años recién egresado de la Universidad, que va en camino a su primer trabajo; cuidar a uno de los peores internos en un manicomio a las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Beyblade** y sus personajes **NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Este fic contiene **YAOI**. Puede haber varias parejas pero la principal será **BrooklynxKai**. El **LEMON** irá más adelante y puede haber una que otra muerte y escenas varias de connotación algo cruda. Por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse porque no he comenzado con mis desvaríos propiamente tal, haha. Espero les agrade este fanfic y lo comenten.

Este capítulo es meramente la introducción al fic, por cierto. Lo mejor se viene luego, así que disculpen si este prólogo está medio flojito...

¡Saludos!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo**

_Capítulo I_

Llovía. Las gotas de agua caían desde el opaco cielo, estrellándose arrítmicas y melancólicas sobre el techo y capó del auto negro que, velozmente, se abría paso entre la niebla aglomerada en una solitaria carretera ese nublado día de Enero.

El sonido de la lluvia y el rugido de los truenos descompasaban los latidos del corazón del joven que manejaba aquel vehículo. Su pulso se aceleraba de súbito al escuchar el estridente ruido proveniente desde el cielo, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo. La radio seguía apagada.

Paseaba atento sus ojos de un lado a otro de la carretera, y se aferraba con fuerza al manubrio como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sudaba a pesar del frío que hacía, pero pretendía siempre verse estoico, imperturbable, jamás admitiría que estaba nervioso, ni mucho menos asustado, porque "miedo" era una palabra que simplemente no iba con su nombre ni personalidad; Kai Hiwatari.

Tenía 23 años, el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos de un atípico color carmesí. De sangre rusa y japonesa, solía siempre ser el más callado y frío de cualquier grupo en el que se le incluyera, y no se dejaba influenciar por nada ni por nadie. Hace no mucho que había egresado de la Universidad de Osaka, estaba graduado en enfermería y ahora iba camino a su primer trabajo, a las afueras de la ciudad misma en la que se había graduado.

"_-… un manicomio Kai, a las afueras de la ciudad. Van todos los hijos e integrantes de familias adineradas con problemas serios, ¿sabes? Son internados ahí para que dejen de estorbar en la sociedad. –Yuriy Ivanov, un amigo de infancia de Kai hablaba serio, como siempre, a través de la línea del teléfono. – Es algo duro, tendrías que hacerte cargo de uno o dos locos, y es un trabajo a tiempo completo prácticamente, puedes salir a la ciudad sólo una vez a la semana durante dieciséis horas.- Ivanov escuchó un suspiro de hastío desde el otro lado de la línea, a lo que añadió rápidamente más detalles.- Pero tienes todas las comodidades; tu habitación propia, TV por cable, Internet, teléfono, agua caliente, comida… y te pagarán muy bien… - Suponía que Kai rechazaría de todos modos la oferta de trabajo que le acababa de hacer. Por lo mismo su sorpresa no fue menor cuando oyó desde el otro lado de la línea…_

_-Bien, dime cuándo empiezo.-"_

Y ahí estaba Hiwatari, conduciendo a 100 km/h por esa carretera hacia ningún lugar en medio de una tormenta de los mil demonios y maldiciendo el clima, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y aceleraba paulatinamente, malhumorado, con la esperanza de acortar más el tiempo de viaje.

Luego de cuarenta minutos, de apoco dejó de llover tan copiosamente y sólo unas repentinas gotas caían sobre el parabrisas del vehículo. La neblina se había ido y el silencio de su alrededor comenzaba a perturbarle, algo extraño en él, que siempre era tan callado.

¿Se estaba sugestionando con ideas de un manicomio lleno de fantasmas, situaciones escalofriantes, o algo así? Sí, debía ser eso, aunque no lo veía caso a sugestionarse con nada. Después de todo, el lugar era especial para sujetos ricos, por lo cual la decoración debía ser bastante elegante. Se estaba figurando un sitio acogedor, con chimeneas y tapices de colores suaves, muebles impecables, aseo que nada tenía que envidiar a una casa de gobierno.

Pero… ¿Y la tensión, el ambiente del lugar? Há, ¡qué tonterías! ¿qué clase de problemas podían tener un montón de niños ricos?. Sonrió ladino y se tranquilizó un poco al pensar en que tal vez su estadía no sería tan terrible, y se fue el resto del viaje así, imaginándose un manicomio que más bien parecía su casa soñada.

Cuando estaba en los últimos quince minutos de lo que se suponía que era el tiempo de viaje, logró divisar no muy lejos de él, al fin, un letrero que indicaba ciertas desviaciones, una de las cuales debía tomar para llegar a su destino. Suspiró cansado y condujo el vehículo durante el tiempo restante y logró divisar, no muy lejos de él, un sitio con altas paredes de color blanco. Frunció el ceño y aceleró un poco, quería ver pronto el lugar en el que estaría durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Apenas estuvo cerca, no le desagradó lo que vio. Al menos el exterior no se alejaba demasiado de lo que él había imaginado. Las paredes blancas cerraban el recinto de forma rectangular, excepto en la entrada, donde había una portería pintada también de color blanco, con una puerta de rejas negras destinada al ingreso de personas a la derecha y un portón igual, para vehículos, situado a la izquierda.

Suspiró y apagó el motor, dejando el auto estacionado afuera para dirigirse a la portería. Caminó hasta llegar a la cabina del guardia del recinto, y antes de tocar la ventanilla, que estaba completamente empañada, echó un vistazo por entre los barrotes negros que cerraban su paso.

Notó que desde la reja cuyo ingreso era exclusivo para personas, se abría un camino en línea recta de cemento y piedras perfectamente circulares incrustadas en este, hacia la entrada a la casa donde tenían a los internos, y lo mismo con la entrada para vehículos, sólo que esta conducía hacia el estacionamiento, que poseía cuarenta lugares para coches, diez de los cuales estaban ocupados, uno de ellos por una ambulancia. Alrededor de los caminos de cemento y piedra, se extendían gran cantidad de áreas verdes, lugares de reposo, y, de fondo a toda la escena, un enorme edificio blanco de tres pisos, se erguía imponente ante los ojos de Kai Hiwatari.

Tragó saliva y tocó suavemente la ventanilla, la cual fue abierta casi al instante por un sujeto de unos cuarenta años, de notorios rasgos japoneses que comenzaba a quedarse calvo, cabello negro y ojos verde claro. Le sonrió amable a Kai, haciendo notar sus nacientes arrugas y se excusó por no haberle atendido antes.

-Mi nombre es Hideki Kaneshiro, y usted debe ser Kai Hiwatari, ¿no es así?, es la única persona a la que esperábamos hoy. ¡Vaya clima que hace! Espero que no haya tenido complicaciones en el viaje. –

Kai se limitaba a mirar al sujeto y a contestar con monosílabos. Nunca había sido de demasiadas palabras. Dejó que el guardia le tomara los datos, entró el vehículo, y rápidamente el hombre mayor le ayudó a cargar las cosas, que no eran muchas, al interior del recinto.

Kaneshiro no dejó de hablar hasta que llegaron al edificio, y se detuvieron en la recepción que tenía apariencia de sala de estar de la casa de una familia acomodada. Entre mullidos sillones color beige se encontraba una TV de última generación de la habitación y un mesón con un computador y otros artefactos electrónicos que le eran de utilidad a la persona que en ese momento se encontraba atendiendo al casi nulo público diario del lugar. En esta ocasión, una chica de unos 20 años, de cabello corto y castaño, que mascaba un chicle de fresa mientras hojeaba aburrida una revista de modas.

Al verlos entrar la tipa les miró desinteresada y marcó rápidamente un número en el teléfono que tenía al lado, habló escuetamente con alguien y tras cortar la comunicación, dijo maquinalmente con voz algo gangosa y hastiada.

-Kai Hiwatari, tu habitación es la 35i, en seguida te vendrán a buscar aquí para enseñártela y mostrarte el resto del recinto. -

Ante lo dicho por la muchacha Kai no sabía si agradecer o responder de la misma manera descortés en la que ella le había hablado, pero para ahorrarse problemas, prefirió guardar silencio y fruncir el ceño. El portero le sonrió amablemente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Vaya, eres nuevo y te dejan una tarea difícil, hehe. Luego nos vemos- le dijo como despido, y salió de ahí.

Kai no tuvo tiempo para asimilar su desconcierto ya que al minuto siguiente llegó un sujeto de cabello rubio, algo alborotado y de ojos azules. No parecía japonés en verdad.

-Kai Hiwatari…- comenzó a decir. Esto le molestaba bastante a Hiwatari. Todos sabían su nombre ya, pero él no tenía idea de nadie. Estúpidamente, eso le hacía sentir en desventaja.- … mi nombre es Mystel – le dijo cortés – puedes acudir a mí si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa. – Observó a Kai de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba su equipaje para ayudarle, pero Kai ya tenía cargando la gran mayoría de lo que había llevado al recinto. – Sígueme, te explicaré cómo son las cosas acá. –

Y comenzó a guiar al ruso-japonés por un gran pasillo de paredes blancas que conducía a la cocina, al comedor, a tres diferentes salas de estar en las cuales había muchas personas, una especie de gimnasio y una enfermería. Mientras avanzaban, Kai oía atento al rubio que hablaba tranquilamente sobre las condiciones del lugar.

En total eran 20 habitaciones para enfermeros (cinco vacantes) y 30 para pacientes (cinco vacantes también). Los pacientes ocupaban el segundo y primer piso, y los más peligrosos, que eran cinco, estaban aislados en una parte del segundo piso y tenían a su cuidado especialmente a un enfermero cada uno. Los encargados de aseo, cocina y recepción, se quedaban en una confortable casa ubicada en el patio trasero del lugar, junto con tres psicólogos y un psiquiatra que estaban ahí en caso de emergencia.

Kai apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, evitando fruncir tan notoriamente el ceño. ¡El lugar ese era ridículamente enorme! Se notaba que era especial para ricos, ¡si cada uno de los internos era atendido casi de manera particular!

-Tu habitación- dijo finalmente Mystel- es la 35i…

- ¿Por qué "I"? – preguntó Kai, levemente confundido-

- Por cuidado **I**ntensivo – dijo el rubio como si nada, para luego continuar- y estás encargado del paciente de la habitación 25i… El nombre de tu paciente es…

-Espera…- le interrumpió Kai- ¿estoy encargado de un paciente de cuidados intensivos?- preguntó sin disimular la molestia en su voz.-

-Este… ¿n-no te avisaron?- preguntó algo incrédulo-

-No, no me dijeron nada de eso.- Fruncía el ceño con dureza, observando al rubio como si quisiera estrangularlo con la mirada-

-B-bueno, veremos que podemos hacer, tal vez podamos cambiarte y…-

-Da igual… - dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando a algunos sujetos, mayores y menores, que iban de batas blancas paseándose por ahí- Dime ya dónde puedo dejar mis cosas.

-Este… sí, bien – se quedó de pie un momento, tratando de asimilar las cosas y luego continuó su camino.- Verás, los pacientes del área "I", que están en el segundo piso, reciben terapia 3 ó 4 veces a la semana. Tú debes encargarte de que tu paciente no descuide sus medicinas, mantenga su orden e higiene, no se haga daño y que coma bien. También debes hacerle compañía, claro… - guardó silencio por un par de segundos - Si no está muy mal pueden salir a dar una vuelta, incluso…- lo último lo había dicho tan bajo que daba la idea de que eso jamás iba a ser posible.-

Al llegar al cuarto 35i, Mystel se apresuró en abrir la puerta y dejarle el paso libre al ruso. Este entró marcando con fuerza sus pasos y observó a su alrededor, sin decir nada. La estancia tenía una cama de una plaza y media junto a una mesita de noche sobre la cual se encontraban una pequeña lámpara y un teléfono. Junto a la mesa de noche estaba una ventana que daba al patio trasero y frente a la cama, afirmada de la pared, en lo alto, una televisión por cable y bajo de ella una mesa de apoyo con una radio y un espejo. Había también un clóset donde cabía bastante ropa y junto a este un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, con un librero afirmado de la pared, sobre este. Por último, una puerta que daba hacia el baño particular que contaba con un lavamanos, el w.c. y una ducha, y al lado de la puerta, un reloj de pared. Kai no lo dijo, pero la estancia le había gustado mucho.

-¿Te agrada? – Preguntó el rubio con una leve sonrisa – es bastante cómodo. Tenemos hasta wi-fi. La contraseña, los números de recepción y todo está en un papel sobre el velador…- dejó la llave del cuarto sobre el escritorio y se preparó para salir- Bien, dejaré que acomodes tus cosas y volveré en media hora para presentarte a tu paciente antes de la cena. Estaré abajo, en una de las salas de estar. - Mystel se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de Kai lo detuvo.-

-No me dijiste cómo se llama el paciente.- dijo alzando ambas cejas-

-Ah, sí… - Dijo Mystel tornando su rostro amable en uno algo más serio.- Su nombre es Brooklyn Masefield…-


	2. Sanatorium

**Disclaimer: Beyblade** y sus personajes **NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Quería comenzar agradeciendo a las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo, y contestando la pregunta de GabZ…

Ehm… bueno, en sí, no soy nueva escribiendo pero sí en esto de subir fics –al menos a fanfiction, haha- Hay un par de fan fics míos dando vueltas por Amor Yaoi… y había un par también por DZ. Siempre de beyblade.

Lo otro, el yaoi propiamente tal está más adelante, así que mis más sinceras disculpas por tener que hacerles esperar.

Sin más, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo

**Sanatorium**

_Capítulo II_

El reloj de pared en la nueva habitación de Kai marcaba las seis de la tarde con trece minutos. Afuera había comenzado a llover otra vez, y el frío en el lugar había forzado al ruso-japonés a ponerse, a regañadientes, una chaqueta para intentar evadir el helado tiempo.

Algunos gritos aislados que parecían venir de alguna de las habitaciones del segundo piso, o del patio, captaron la atención del chico de 23 años, que se dirigió extrañado hacia la ventana, para averiguar qué sucedía. Bufó al ver que un tipo de cabello azul, vestido con un pantalón blanco y un grueso chaleco negro, que aparentaba tener unos 21 ó 22 años, se movía inquieto de un lado a otro del jardín, negando insistentemente con la cabeza, y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡No quiero!- gritaba sulfurado, tomando una posición muy a la defensiva- ¡Tú quieres perjudicarme!

Kai seguía la escena intrigado. El cuidador del muchacho, de unos 25 años y cabello negro bastante largo, se había aproximado a este dando pasos firmes pero tranquilos, al parecer diciéndole algo en voz baja, en un intento de calmarle. Lentamente, el chico de pelo azulado fue bajando la guardia, y asentía a lo que el enfermero le decía, aún con cierto resquicio de desconfianza en la mirada. Cuando el mayor se estaba acercando al enfermo con una de sus manos alzadas hasta casi poder tocarle, tres golpes en la puerta del cuarto en el cual se encontraba Kai, desviaron su atención de la escena que acontecía en el patio trasero.

Se dirigió indiferente a abrir y encontró ahí a Mystel, mirándole amable pero con un aspecto terriblemente desgastado.

-¿Estás listo ya?- No esperó respuesta y continuó.- Ese que gritaba abajo es Takao, es un poco agresivo, pero si sabes qué decirle, no le hace daño a nadie.- Sonrió- Los pacientes paranoicos son, en verdad, casos desconcertantes en ocasiones...- Observó a Kai tratando de hacerle sonreír aunque fuera una vez, pero al parecer no daba resultado.- Bien, vamos para que conozcas a Brooklyn.- Le dijo finalmente tras un breve silencio, en el que Kai aprovechó para tomar sus llaves y asegurar su cuarto.

Se dejó guiar por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso hacia una escalera.

-Este es el acceso más rápido que tienes hacia su habitación – Le miró de reojo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Con estas – sacudió la tarjeta en su mano, casi con orgullo y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro - manejamos las habitaciones de los pacientes. Abrimos y cerramos sus puertas con sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología. También puedes dar o cortar el servicio de luz o agua en el cuarto. Todo para evitar que hagan… ya sabes, locuras.- Rió un poco y agregó- Para nuestros cuartos preferimos usar llaves, así nos evitamos confusiones.-

Bajaron sin mucha prisa y llegaron a un pabellón del segundo piso con cinco cuartos aislados. El lugar era más frío que el resto del edificio y con una luz mucho más tenue. A pesar de ello, la decoración no dejaba de ser precisa y de buen gusto. Pasaron de largo cuatro habitaciones hasta llegar a la última del pasillo. Una puerta blanca con una placa que indicaba "25i" se encontraba ante ellos.

-Aquí es. Probablemente Broo esté durmiendo.- La tensión en el rostro de Mystel era más que evidente. Hablaba en susurros y miraba insistentemente hacia los costados del pasillo.-

-¿Qué diagnóstico tiene… Brooklyn?- preguntó Kai observando al chico rubio, algo extrañado.-

-Ehehe… Tiene unos cuatro diagnósticos distintos, Kai.- Una sonrisa nerviosa le surcó los labios y comenzó a hablar aún más bajo.- El primero fue epilepsia. Luego, cuando llegó aquí, tenía diagnosticada bipolaridad. Tiempo después tuvo que cambiar de especialista y este dijo que tenía Depresión Endógena, y luego esquizofrenia… - suspiró - Hasta ahora sigue con el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia, pero su actual psiquiatra cree que… - un ruido del interior de la habitación hizo que se sobresaltara.- Ehm… Es mejor entrar ya. – Pasó la tarjeta por una ranura junto al marco de la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo un ruido seco.

Ingresaron al cuarto en silencio. Kai se detuvo a observar la estancia meticulosamente. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un material suave, y los muebles que había tenían las puntas completamente redondeadas y cubiertas de un material parecido a la goma eva que les quitaba toda posibilidad de ser un elemento dañino. Las paredes eran de color crudo y la distribución de los muebles no era muy distinta a la de la habitación de Kai, sólo que la ventana tenía barrotes y el librero era dos veces más grande que el de su cuarto, y estaba repleto de volúmenes de todo tipo, en absoluto orden.

Frente al escritorio, sentado en la silla, un joven de cabello anaranjado y de tez blanca se inclinaba mirando fijamente una hoja de papel escrita prolijamente por ambos lados, mientras sostenía un bolígrafo en su mano derecha. Sus ojos verde agua se paseaban rápidamente de un extremo a otro de la hoja. No levantaba la vista, ajeno a que dos personas acababan de entrar en su cuarto. Era extraño que siendo de cuidados intensivos le pudieran dejar solo sin ninguna aparente vigilancia. Kai se había imaginado que lo tendrían encerrado con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchada o algo así. Miró a los rincones de la habitación y logró ver seis cámaras distribuidas desde diferentes ángulos. Así que lo tenían vigilado de todos modos…

-¿Escribiendo otra vez, Brooklyn?- Dijo Mystel mientras se abría paso por esa habitación estrictamente ordenada.-

-Sí…- su voz era cálida y tranquila. Alzó el rostro para mirar bien a sus dos acompañantes y les dirigió una sonrisa perfecta, casi de modelo de revista juvenil.

Kai arqueó una ceja y le observó con detenimiento ¿Ese era el tipo tan peligroso que tenía que cuidar? Ni siquiera parecía loco. Estaba perfectamente vestido, arreglado, y su habitación tan ordenada que parecía de catálogo.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Brooklyn a Kai tras escanearlo atento con la mirada, mientras se enderezaba y apoyaba bien en el respaldo de la silla.-

-Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, me haré cargo de ti.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Vas a huir también?- El pelinaranja le observaba casi con un aire de resignación en los ojos-

-¿Huir?- Cuestionó Hiwatari, algo extrañado. ¿Por qué habría de huir de él? Ni que fuera Hannibal Lecter o algo así…

-Brooklyn… - Mystel se entrometió en la conversación con tono de advertencia. – No juegues.

-Bien, bien.- Dijo el chico, con esa misma sonrisa de príncipe plasmada en el rostro.- ¿No es ya momento de cenar? Estoy hambriento.

-Aún no, en media hora podrán bajar. Te dejo con Kai para que se conozcan.- Les sonrió levemente a ambos y salió de la habitación, no sin antes haberle dado al peliazul la tarjeta para controlar ese cuarto.-

Masefield y Hiwatari se quedaron en silencio, observándose al menos por un lapso de 2 ó 3 minutos. A Kai le parecía extraño que ese chico en apariencia pacífico, y algo obsesivo tal vez por el orden, estuviera entre los pacientes de cuidado intensivo. Se veía mucho más peligroso y en riesgo el tal Takao que había tenido un encuentro con su cuidador en el patio trasero hace unos minutos, cuando él observaba por la ventana.

-Entonces, ¡Kai Hiwatari!- dijo finalmente Brooklyn, sin abandonar esa sonrisa que comenzaba a ser molesta.- Dime algo de ti, si me vas a cuidar, necesito saber, ¿no?, y yo luego te diré lo que quieras saber de mí.

-Bien…- comenzó a decir el ruso, sin disimular algo de hastío en su voz.- Me llamo Kai Hiwatari, tengo 23 años, estudié enfermería en la Universidad de Osaka y me gradué hace tres meses. Un amigo me consiguió este trabajo y acepté. Ahora estoy a cargo tuyo.

Brooklyn le escuchaba atento, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada cosa que decía. Cuando Kai se quedó en silencio, el pelinaranja pareció desconcertado.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo ladeando la cabeza como un niño pequeño, pero con una expresión de incredibilidad bastante notoria.- ¿De donde eres? No pareces japonés, además tu acento es raro.-

-Soy ruso y japonés. Mi padre era ruso y mi madre japonesa…- Kai desvió la mirada al llegar a este punto. Sus ojos tenían un reflejo de melancolía y resentimiento que no había alcanzado a disimular. No le gustaba para nada hablar de sus parientes.-

- Y ambos murieron.- Brooklyn observaba a Kai fijamente, esta vez sin la sonrisa- conozco esa expresión, a mí me ocurrió algo parecido… y mi tío… me cuid… - enmudeció de pronto y miró un punto fijo en la pared. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos y luego asintió.- ¿Qué frío hace, no?

Kai entrecerró levemente los ojos y asintió. Trató de pasar por alto que Brooklyn había dejado la frase sin terminar. Sabía algo sobre trastornos de personalidad, esquizofrenia, bipolaridad y déficit atencionales gracias a un libro que había leído hace uno o dos años atrás. Esas cosas no debían llamarle mucho la atención porque de seguro Masefield lo haría varias veces más en el futuro. Si era esquizofrénico, de seguro le encontraría hablando solo, o diciendo incoherencias.

Bien, hasta el momento el chico de ojos verdes apenas se había mostrado un poco distraído, pero para nada hostil. Seguía sin entender qué tenía de riesgoso Brooklyn Masefield.

-Dime ahora algo de ti.- Kai comenzó a hablar para romper el tenso silencio que se había hecho entre ellos- ¿Por qué te tienen acá, en cuidado intensivo?-

-Porque es necesario según ellos. – miró sus manos y suspiró suavemente. Su sonrisa volvió a hacerse presente en los labios de Masefield- Ya sabes, los médicos son muy cuidadosos. No respondo muy bien a ninguno de los tratamientos, no saben qué es lo que ocurre. – Observaba directo los ojos del ruso. Le simpatizaba y sentía que podía lograr establecer algo así como una amistad con él. Claro, sólo si no huía. - Yo tampoco sé qué me pasa en verdad. Trato de colaborar con todo pero me cuesta.

-¿Y cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Creo que… cerca de tres años- respondió finalmente, luego de sacar cuentas mentales. Parecía que le era algo difícil hacer remembranza del pasado, porque estuvo en silencio mirando hacia el techo de reojo cerca de veinte segundos.-

-No eres japonés.- Más que una pregunta eso era una afirmación.-

-Precisamente, soy inglés- sonrió cálidamente cerrando los ojos- Nací en Inglaterra, Bristol, hace 24 años.-

El inglés dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y suspiró con melancolía. Había truenos y relámpagos nuevamente y la lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse.

-Es una pena que haga tan mal tiempo- musitó aún observando cómo la lluvia resbalaba lenta por la ventana- Me gustan los días soleados. Espero que el buen clima vuelva pronto.

-Estamos en invierno, no creo que haya un día soleado muy pronto.- La voz de Kai sonó algo dura, sin querer.

-Lo sé, pero aún así.- se volteó para mirar a Kai, sonriendo aún más radiante- Me gusta soñar con los días de Abril.-

Kai borró cualquier rastro de molestia ante esa cara tan tranquila que le dirigía su paciente. La verdad es que tenía una sonrisa perfecta y un temperamento tan manso que cada vez se le hacía más raro que estuviera ahí. Y no solamente en cuidado intensivo, sino en el mismo centro psiquiátrico. Tal vez podía ser un poco lunático, pero no parecía loco, mucho menos peligroso. Le dirigió una mirada más tranquila durante un par de segundos y observó luego el reloj. Ya eran las siete de la tarde.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ya?

-Está bien.- Contestó Brooklyn y se puso de pie, ya que había estado todo el rato sentado. Apenas estuvo junto a Kai, este pudo notar lo delgado que se encontraba el oji-verde.-

Podría decirse que era casi anoréxico. Estaba seguro de que las costillas del inglés se podrían contar a simple vista si este estuviera a torso desnudo. Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que se haría cargo de que el chico comiera bien.

Antes de salir del cuarto junto a Brooklyn, el oji-carmín miró de reojo la huérfana hoja escrita por las dos caras que se había quedado olvidada sobre el escritorio, junto al lápiz que su paciente hasta hace un rato había estado sosteniendo. Logró leer _"__No hay suficientes brazos para detener los movimientos frenéticos de un cuerpo que se inquieta…..", _y sintió una de las manos del mayor, que le agarraba de la camisa y le guiaba suavemente a la salida.

-No leas sin que yo te autorice.- Ya estaban fuera del cuarto y la voz de Brooklyn sonaba a reproche. Esta vez no había sonrisas en su rostro- Me gusta escribir, pero no me gusta que lean sin preguntarme antes, ¿si?

-Está bien – Kai contestó sin sentirse intimidado. A él le gustaba tocar piano y violín pero sólo lo hacía cuando nadie le oía. No le gustaba que le escucharan, por lo mismo había tenido que aprender casi solo. Así que entendió perfectamente lo que el otro le pedía y el tema se cerró ahí.

-Vamos ya, o nos quedaremos sin comer.- Otra vez la sonrisa. El pelinaranja se apoyó levemente en el brazo de Kai y comenzó a seguirle hacia el comedor.

Iban en silencio. Kai se perdía entre sus cavilaciones con respecto a su paciente y los demás que se alojaban en los cuartos de las "I". Brooklyn parecía en sus cabales, se veía tranquilo y bien, exceptuando su extremo bajo peso. ¿Era eso acaso motivo para dejarle en cuidados intensivos? Miró de reojo al pelinaranja que no dejaba su sonrisa de lado mientras caminaban bastante juntos a lo largo del pasillo, hacia a la escalera. No le iba a servir juzgar tan pronto. Debía guardarse sus prejuicios, tenía que evitar a toda costa el sacar conclusiones apresuradas como solía hacer. Ahí sólo le iba a ayudar el ser paciente, TOLERANTE. Un momento… ¿Tolerante? Sí, tolerancia. Esa palabra la había escuchado muchas veces cuando estaba en clases en la universidad y, como siempre, la había ignorado. La verdad es que no sabía porqué se había decidido por enfermería. Se dio cuenta al segundo año que le desagradaba completamente la carrera, pero le estaba yendo bien y tenía posibilidades de cambiarse a medicina. Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero nunca lo llevó a cabo, terminó los cinco años correspondientes a su carrera y había egresado. Una mueca de disgusto se marcó en su rostro. Se sentía un completo idiota.

Volvió a pensar en Brooklyn y se quedó imaginando cómo serían los demás ocupantes de las habitaciones marcadas con la infame "I", aunque no tuvo que ir demasiado lejos para acabar de hacerse una idea.

Cuando pasaron junto al cuarto 28i, un grito que logró hacer que el ruso y el inglés se voltearan, hizo eco en el pasillo. Luego, repetidos golpes se escucharon junto a la puerta. Hiwatari se detuvo, dispuesto a ir a ver qué ocurría, pero la mano de Brooklyn le atajó, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo están cuidando, rara vez le dejan solo- susurró el oji-verde sin abandonar la sonrisa- Se llama Bryan Kuztensov, lo dejaron aquí hace un año más o menos. Nadie lo viene a ver nunca. Sólo le pagan la mensualidad. Todos sus parientes están en Rusia. No tiene a nadie en Japón ya.- Precisamente cuando dejó de hablar, los golpes se detuvieron y una voz que sonaba imperativa logró hacer aparente orden en esa habitación.

- Ya está bien, luego lo veremos abajo, vamos.- Brooklyn jaló levemente de la ropa a Kai y siguieron caminando.-

Bien, pensaba Kai, tal vez ese sí debe estar con justificada razón en cuidados intensivos. ¿Sería Brooklyn también así en ocasiones? ¿Se saldría de control? Supuso que sí, obviamente, por algo debía estar ahí… algo tendría que haber hecho… Se mordió la lengua y maldijo mil veces el no haber estudiado psicología, que en ese momento se le habría hecho mucho más útil.

La frustración se le estaba comenzando a subir a la cabeza al joven ruso, que le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema, infructuosamente, tratando de comprender todo lo que pasaba, sin saber nada aún del lugar en el que recién se estaba alojando.

Al llegar a las escaleras, sacudió un poco la cabeza y decidió dejar el tema de lado para poder concentrarse en hacer bien su trabajo, que hasta el momento, no le estaba trayendo demasiadas complicaciones.

Iba a comenzar a bajar ya junto a Brooklyn, pero les detuvo el lloriqueo de un chico que estaba en medio de la escalera, murmurando algo inentendible, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza creciente contra el papel tapiz blanco y ensuciaba los peldaños con sangre, que parecía caer de su rostro. El ruso frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en la frente del chico para evitar que se siguiera golpeando. No podía tratarle con rudeza, así que intentó de ablandar un poco su voz y su expresión. Brooklyn se limitaba a observar de lejos, sonriente.

-Ey, no… - comenzó Kai- no hagas eso…- le tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo alejó de la pared, logrando ver la cara del chico. Parecía no tener más de dieciocho años. Rubio, de ojos azules y el rostro cubierto de pecas. Tenía el labio inferior mordido con fuerza y sangraba abundantemente, manchando, aparte del piso, también su ropa.-

-Se llama Max Mizuhara, Kai, es un niño muy tierno.- La voz de Brooklyn pareció llena de sorna, mas Kai prefirió pasar ese detalle por alto.-

-¡S-sueeltame!- Max gritó asustado, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejar a Kai más que retroceder un par de pasos, descendiendo hasta el descanso de la escala, mientras se sujetaba la boca.-

-¿Dónde está la persona que te cuida, Max?- habló Kai, con tono firme.-

Los ojos azul mar del indefenso chico se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia el primer piso, y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No sé dónde está- murmuró y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras retrocedía hacia la pared hasta chocar con esta.- Me dejó solo…- susurró mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sollozó quedamente y comenzó a golpearse suavemente la cabeza contra la pared, como castigándose- Lo perdí de vista…

-Te dije, es un niño encantador.- Brooklyn se aproximó a Max un par de pasos pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien subía apresuradamente.

-¡Max!- La voz de un sujeto mayor se escuchó desde el comienzo de la escalera.

Efectivamente un tipo de cabello azul claro, aparentemente de casi treinta años, había llegado dando grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraban ellos.- Ah, aquí estabas. ¿Por qué no me esperaste donde te dije? No debes ir tras de mí… Mira, ¡estás herido!… - le acarició el cabello al rubio por un momento y volteó a ver a Brooklyn, que estaba parado a poco más de medio metro de Max, casi al lado de Kai.- ¿Qué mierda le hiciste, Masefield? Estás de nuevo…- Se quedó callado cuando notó que Masefield no estaba solo.

-No le hizo nada.- respondió Kai, por Brooklyn.- He estado en todo momento con él y acabamos de encontrar a Max acá.-

Un silencio algo tenso se hizo entre Kai y el que acababa de llegar. Brooklyn observaba casi sin pestañear al cuidador del rubio, apretando suavemente los puños.

-Tú eres el nuevo, supongo.- Kai asintió ante las palabras del otro.- Mi nombre es Hitoshi Kinomiya.- Dijo frío mientras ayudaba a Max a ponerse de pie.- Me lo llevaré para que le revisen en la enfermería. Gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos luego.- y se fue rápidamente del lugar.-

Kai observó a Brooklyn que se había quedado callado y mirando fijamente el mismo punto en el que hasta hace unos momentos había estado el rostro de Hitoshi.

-¿Pasa algo con él?- murmuró Kai-

-Él se encargaba de cuidarme antes.- Respondió el inglés luego de unos segundos, como bajando de una nube y espabilándose. Volvió a sonreír y sus ojos perdidos recuperaron el brillo que antes tenían.

-¿Y por qué ya no lo hace?- Habían retomado la marcha para llegar finalmente al primer piso.

-Porque ahora me cuidas tú. Él tiene miedo y huyó.- se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignado- ¿Tú huirás, Kai?- una mirada atenta y muy cercana dejó paralizado al ruso-japonés en mitad de la escalera. El rostro de Brooklyn repentinamente se había posicionado muy cerca del suyo, pero aún así logró mostrarse estoico. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del chico inglés para evitar que se acercara más y con la mirada fría y desinteresada le respondió concisamente.

-No, no huiré. No tengo motivos para hacerlo.- Su respuesta fue completamente convincente y el inglés la creyó.

La sonrisa de Masefield se ensanchó un poco más y su expresión dulce calmó un poco el temple de Hiwatari, que estaba comenzando a creer que si no se acostumbraba pronto a todas esas situaciones, terminaría enfermo de los nervios.

-Me agradas, Kai.-

Y en silencio, ambos retomaron el camino hacia el comedor.


	3. Sin Golpes

**Disclaimer: Beyblade** y sus personajes **NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**B**ien, como la vez anterior, quiero comenzar agradeciendo a las personas que han leído y comentado el fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y que me disculpen la tardanza…

Ehm, por cierto, quería hacer una aclaración que, creo, debería haberla hecho desde un principio, pero como soy bastante distraída, lo olvidé:

**Si alguno de ustedes sabe de psicología y/o psiquiatría y encuentran algún error o algo así, háganmelo saber para ver si lo puedo corregir, ya que yo aún soy una niñita de escuela a la que le fascinan estos temas y que para escribir este fanfic ha tenido que darse miles de vueltas por miles de sitios de Internet y cuyo único respaldo son esas páginas y un libro sobre psicopatologías e introducción a la psicología. Así que, si hallan alguna discrepancia, por favor, háganmelo saber y de paso perdónenme el error – inserte carita triste acá - (?)**

Bien, una última cosa, para quienes quieran saber qué tiene Brooklyn, tendrán que esperar aún, muahaha, porque soy malvada y me gusta mantener el suspenso. Ok, no, pero a ver si con las pistas que voy dando logran hacerse una leve idea, he.

Bueno, ya me alargué demasiado.

¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Sin Golpes<strong>

_Capítulo III_

Estaba recién amaneciendo cuando la estridente melodía proveniente desde un celular interrumpió el sepulcral silencio que hasta entonces reinaba en la habitación de Kai Hiwatari. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica que salía desde móvil, haciendo las veces de despertador, fue acallado de inmediato por la blanca y fría mano del que en ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto y que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Más malhumorado que de costumbre, el ruso-japonés se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba ya bañando y vestido hace una hora, había visto el amanecer y se había comunicado con su amigo de infancia, el mismo que le había conseguido el difícil trabajo del que ahora se estaba haciendo cargo, a través de una de las tantas redes sociales. Había, además, leído bastante sobre trastornos de personalidad, manicomios y cómo tratar a personas en crisis, para refrescarse un poco la memoria de lo que había visto hace dos años en la Universidad. Eso sin contar la averiguación de qué efecto tenían las 6 pastillas que Brooklyn debía consumir a diario… Entre ellas, el Valium 10.

Sin mucha prisa, se calzó los zapatos e hizo la cama, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se cruzó una bufanda blanca en el cuello para capear un poco el frío, antes de salir a dar un pequeño tour sin guía por el edificio hasta que fueran las 7.30 de la mañana, hora a la que oficialmente todos estaban ya despiertos.

Comenzó por pasearse calladamente por el corredor principal del tercer piso, apenas iluminado por la débil luz del amanecer que se colaba por los grandes ventanales, empapados de la lluvia que casi no se había detenido en toda la noche. Caminaba con lentitud, pasando de largo puertas que llevaban a habitaciones, terrazas y baños. Sus pasos hacían un ruido sordo al avanzar por la suave alfombra gris que cubría todos los diferentes pasillos de aquel nivel. No había nadie más levantado ahí, todos estaban probablemente dormidos aún.

Cuando sus pies tocaron al fin el segundo piso, sintió movimientos a un par de metros a su derecha. Una respiración agitada, seguida de unos sollozos le llamó poderosamente la atención, así que dirigió sus pasos hasta el lugar de donde los extraños ruidos provenían. Logró ver entonces al mismo rubio que había visto con Brooklyn en la escalera el día anterior. Max, envuelto en una camisa de fuerza y tirado en el piso, estaba temblando de frío y sollozando dentro de lo que parecía una pesadilla. Tras él, estaba la puerta de su habitación, entreabierta.

-Hitoshi no te sabe cuidar, al parecer…- murmuró y se acercó despacio, para evitar asustar al indefenso chico.- ¿Cómo saliste? – No recibió respuesta, y logró corroborar que Max dormía. Arqueó una de sus cejas y se inclinó para cargarle e ingresar al cuarto del menor, que estaba repleto de fotos de los que parecían ser sus padres junto a él, sonrientes todos.

Dejó al rubio sobre la cama con cuidado y le cubrió bien con las mantas. Se quedó ahí hasta que la respiración del menor fue profunda y tranquila. El chico no había hecho ni siquiera ademán de despertar. Probablemente estaba dopado y había encontrado una manera de salir de ahí poco antes de quedarse dormido. ¿Tal vez la puerta había quedado mal cerrada? No lo sabía, pero le informaría a Hitoshi para que tuviera más cuidado, detestaba a la gente que hacía mal su trabajo.

Max parecía mucho menor de lo que Kai le calculaba, se veía de no más de 14 ó 15 años, pero Brooklyn, mientras cenaban la noche anterior, le había confirmado que el menudo rubio contaba con dieciocho años de edad, era pantofóbico, sufría de trastorno de personalidad dependiente y que, para rematar, era un "niño mimado". De seguro el menor quería evitar estar solo y por eso había salido de la habitación en busca de la persona que se hacía cargo de él.

-Pobre crío… - murmuró antes de salir y cerrar suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando se vio nuevamente en el pasillo, que estaba más oscuro y solo que el del tercer piso, sintió una rara presión que se asentaba sobre él. El ambiente en ese corredor era algo tenso, pero como él no creía en esas tonterías de fantasmas, auras y energías, pasó por alto la extraña sensación que le comenzaba a embargar el pecho y continuó con su solitario tour.

Llegó sin novedades al primer piso y se largó a caminar por el corredor que llevaba a las salas de estar, pero una luz encendida en la cocina y los murmullos de lo que parecía una conversación entre dos personas, le hizo detenerse y acercarse al lugar, para ver quién más se encontraba despierto a las seis de la mañana. A medida que el ruso-japonés se aproximaba, logró reconocer la voz de Mystel.

-… Masefield va a terminar haciéndole lo mismo que hizo con Hitoshi.- Mystel hablaba bajo, casi en susurros.

-No seas ridículo, se ve menos vulnerable que Kinomiya, de seguro no ocurre nada.-

-Rei, te lo aseguro. Hitoshi también parecía firme, pero… ¡simplemente cayó!- guardó silencio por un momento…- Diría que Brooklyn estuvo a punto de lavarle el cerebro, ¡lo deberíamos tener encerrado en el sótano! – Un suspiro de exasperación se escuchó perfectamente desde donde estaba Kai - ¡Todos los golpes que Brooklyn ha recibido se los tiene bien merecidos! ¡Por poco Hito se pone como su hermano!

¿Golpes? Sintió Kai como si le pusieran la sangre al rojo vivo de un momento a otro. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que la gente se metiera con otros que no podían defenderse bien, por sus propios medios. Apretó los puños, enrabiado. ¿Quiénes eran al final los locos ahí? La conversación seguía.

-¿Como Takao? He, sí, pobre… Bueno, algo de loco debe tener Hitoshi, ¿o no?

-No, no, todo es culpa de Brooklyn. ¡Y de seguro Hiwatari termina igual! Verás, si Kai comienza a… - se quedó en silencio cuando vio que el aludido había ingresado en la cocina y se llevó rápidamente la taza de café a la boca, tratando de disimular la reciente escena.- ¡Kai! ¡Qué temprano que te has levantado! ¿Dormiste bien?

-No.- Se acercó a un hervidor eléctrico y, sin mirar al acompañante de Mystel, comenzó a prepararse un café.

-¿No has dormido bien? Si las camas son tan cómodas…- La voz amable del que acompañaba al rubio que bebía de manera exagerada su café llenó de un momento a otro la habitación.- ¿Tú eres Kai, no?

-No finjas que no lo sabes.-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo a partir de ese momento. Kai sabía que los dos que estaban a sus espaldas no le despegaban la vista de encima, y no volteó a verles sino hasta que tuvo su taza con café lista en las manos.

Cuando se giró, lo primero que logró ver fue a un sujeto de cabello largo y negro, dueño de unos ojos con aspecto felino de color ámbar que le observaban con insistencia. Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, el chico aprovechó para presentarse.

-Me llamo Rei Kon, es un gusto conocerte. – El tono amable del sujeto que hasta hace un rato había estado hablando con Mystel, le puso la piel de gallina de exasperación al huraño ruso, que solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y beber de su café, sin mostrar mayor interés.- Uhm… - aún así, Kon parecía no perder la amabilidad- Si necesitas algo, puedes recurrir a mí.-

-O a mí- soltó en broma Mystel, tratando de amenizar un poco más el ambiente.-

-Bien – dijo Kai, decidido a saber qué pasaba con su paciente- quiero que me digan por qué Hitoshi ya no cuida a Brooklyn.

Mute. Era un silencio más incómodo que cualquier anterior el que reinaba en toda la estancia. Rei y Mystel intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, abriendo y cerrando la boca, buscando las palabras correctas para responder la pregunta del recién llegado, pero nada salía.

-¿Están mudos?- Kai estaba casi provocando a los otros dos para que hablaran. La rabia reprimida en su voz estaba muy mal disimulada. No quería que ocultaran nada, ¡maldita sea! ¡Él estaba a cargo de Brooklyn, necesitaba saber qué había pasado!-

-Tal vez sea conveniente que esperes a que su psiquiatra te informe, Kai. Nosotros… - Rei, que era el que hablaba, buscó la mirada de Mystel para encontrar apoyo en él- … nosotros no sabemos demasiado del tema.

-Sí saben.- Dijo cortante. Insistiría al menos hasta conseguir algo de información- Necesito saberlo si estoy a cargo de él. ¿Por qué está en cuidados intensivos?

-Bueno… - comenzó Mystel- Digamos que… es algo cambiante… A veces agresivo y manipulador, por lo demás, y por eso tratamos de evitar que tenga… mayor contacto con el resto de los internos. Casi logró hacer que Hitoshi…

-Enloqueciera…- terminó Kon, mirando la palma de sus manos, hablando muy bajo.

-Así que es eso… - Kai arqueó una ceja y les dio la espalda de nuevo, para ir hacia el fregadero y dejar limpia la taza en la que acababa de tomar café.-

-Sí… y por eso estamos un poco preocupados por ti, como no te conocemos bien… no sabemos cómo vayas a…

-Escuchen… – Rei fue interrumpido abruptamente por Kai- … quiero que sepan bien que no necesito a NADIE que me cuide las espaldas, ¿entendido? Si tengo problemas, sabré salir solo de ellos.

-Ey, Hiwatari, cálmate.- Mystel frunció levemente el ceño mientras hablaba- Nosotros sólo estamos intentando…

-…¿Ser amables?- Una sonrisa de ironía surcó los labios de Kai, mientras este negaba con la cabeza. Salió de la cocina sin decir más, apretando los puños con fuerza y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sólo eran una bola de cínicos esos dos. ¿Pretendían acaso hacer que él se tragara esa farsa? "Estamos preocupados por ti" Eso no era preocupación. Era morbo. Sólo querían corroborar si a él le pasaba lo mismo que supuestamente le había pasado a Hitoshi. Sonaba algo paranoico, Kai lo habría reconocido, pero eso era lo que hasta el momento estaban demostrando. No se podía fiar de personas que golpeaban a los internos. En realidad, sentía que no se podía fiar de nadie ahí.

Si era tan cierto que Masefield era un manipulador, entonces no iba a dejarse corromper por él, porque no estaba entre sus propios preceptos el dejarse manipular por alguien.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y llegó hasta una escalera. Aprovechó para subir hacia el segundo piso y sentarse cerca del pabellón aislado, en un sillón de color gris que estaba acomodado frente a unos baños. Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Eran ya las 6.26 a.m. Brooklyn le había dicho que le fuera a ver a las 7, porque a esa hora siempre solía despertar. Sólo era media hora más.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho Brooklyn sobre Hitoshi y lo que le acababan de decir Mystel y Rei. Entonces tal vez Hitoshi sí había huido, sí tenía miedo… ¿De Brooklyn, específicamente?

De un momento a otro se sintió en exceso cansado. Quiso incorporarse, pero los ojos le pesaron más y todo su cuerpo pareció aletargado.

Cayó dormido en el sillón de pronto, cuando ese cansancio súbito le inundó de pies a cabeza.

* * *

><p>Para cuando su cuidador estaba dormido afuera, en el sillón que estaba al doblar el pasillo, Masefield ya se hallaba despierto y miraba fijamente el techo, mientras oía cómo dos voces discutían sobre cierto acontecimiento que Brooklyn no podía recordar. La conversación se escuchaba a veces entrecortada, como si bajaran de pronto la voz, y por más que trataba el inglés de hacer oídos sordos, no la podía pasar por alto. Se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño y se quedó ahí, esperando a que Kai llegara para poder ducharse, ya que el ruso tenía la tarjeta que activaba el servicio del agua en su cuarto. Sí, todo estaba bastante controlado en ese sitio. Tenía baño propio pero no lo podía usar si estaba solo, estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día y no podía salir si no era acompañado. Le molestaba, era cierto, pero eso era mucho mejor que vivir con…<p>

-¡No pienses en él, bastardo idiota!-

* * *

><p>El ruido de voces en la escalera cercana despertó a Hiwatari justo media hora luego de haberse quedado dormido en aquél incómodo sillón. Se incorporó rápidamente y se restregó la cara para espabilarse. Sus ojos recorrieron el pasillo a lo largo y consiguió ver a dos chicas que seguían escaleras arriba, pasando por alto su presencia. Bien, había más gente en pie al parecer, tal vez Brooklyn ya estaba despierto. Consultó la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 7.03 de la mañana.<p>

-De seguro ya despertó…- Y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia el cuarto de su paciente.

Una vez abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, la halló vacía.

-¿Brooklyn?- Preguntó rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados. Notó la puerta del baño entreabierta y se acercó a esta.- ¿Estás aquí? – Abrió completamente la puerta y notó a Brooklyn sentado en el suelo, con la vista fija en las baldosas blancas y la boca curvada en una mueca bastante melancólica.- ¿Qué te pasó? – suspiró y le miró alzando ambas cejas, negando suavemente. – Anda, ponte de pie.-

-El blanco es un color muy lindo…- su voz sonó levemente lastimera y se acurrucó más en el piso.- No quiero… déjame.-

-Vamos, arriba.- Kai se inclinó un poco a la altura del pelinaranja y le observó detenidamente-

-¿Para qué?- Tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos-

-Para que te duches y puedas bajar a desayunar.

-¿Sin golpes, verdad?

Kai se mordió el labio inferior y sintió cómo una mezcla de lástima y rabia se le asentaba en el pecho.

-Sin golpes, Brooklyn, vamos.- Y extendió una de sus manos frente al mayor.-

Brooklyn alzó la vista y tomó con desconfianza la mano de Kai. Se puso de pie lentamente y le siguió hasta la cama del cuarto.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo acaso?- Preguntó Kai con una voz suave, nacida de la lástima que le acababa de provocar el inglés.-

-No…- se sentó pesadamente en el colchón y miró la punta de sus pies descalzos.-

-Prepararé entonces las cosas para que te bañes, ¿bien?- Brooklyn simplemente asintió y se quedó ahí mientras Kai, no de muy buena gana, preparaba las toallas limpias para que Brooklyn se secara, apartaba ropa y ponía la tarjeta en el lugar correspondiente para poder dar el agua en la habitación.

-Listo- Dijo el ruso luego de unos cuantos minutos, no más de cinco.-

El inglés se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tranquilo hasta el baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta como siempre solía hacer, por mera costumbre, y comenzó a ducharse.

Mientras tanto, Kai había echado hacia atrás las mantas de la cama donde el pelinaranja dormía, para ventilarla un rato, pero una desagradable sorpresa le obligó a detenerse antes de haber descubierto por completo aquellas sábanas que, se suponía, debían ser blancas. Se quedó de pie frente a la cama de Brooklyn, asqueado, observando las fundas de esta. Un montón de manchas de dudosa procedencia, que apestaban a todo, estaban repartidas desde los pies a la cabeza de la cama. De seguro hasta el colchón olía mal. Frunció el ceño, molesto, y tomó el teléfono para marcar el número de las personas que se encargaban del aseo.

-¿Diga?- una voz de un hombre de unos 30 y tantos se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.-

-Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, estoy encargado del paciente Brooklyn Masefield y quiero que vengan YA a cambiarle las sábanas y el colchón a la cama de la habitación 25i.

Como respuesta, recibió un largo silencio.

-¿Qué no me oíste?- Kai parecía indignado.-

-De inmediato alguien irá a cambiarlos.- Y el sujeto que había contestado cortó la comunicación.

Hiwatari bufó molesto y miró de reojo las sábanas. ¿En serio Brooklyn dormía ahí? ¿Que acaso por estar supuestamente "loco", no merecía un trato digno como todos los demás? ¿Tener que estar internado le hacía acaso menos persona? Kai apretó la mandíbula. Comenzaba a odiar cada vez más ese lugar.

Suspiró, intentando despejarse de tanto enojo y se asomó al baño para corroborar que Broo estaba bien. Logró ver el torso desnudo del mayor y cómo este se enjabonaba el cabello. Se impresionó al notar cómo la piel casi se le pegaba a los huesos. Con eso sólo había corroborado lo que antes había pensado; probablemente el inglés estaba en los límites de la anorexia. Tendría que preguntar si Brook estaba o no en alguna dieta especial, porque a juzgar por lo que había comido la noche anterior, parecía que no. Volvió a dejar la puerta entrecerrada aún pensando en el escuálido cuerpo del muchacho. No iba a admitir que estaba levemente shockeado, pero efectivamente lo estaba, y la imagen del cuerpo de Brooklyn no le iba a abandonar demasiado pronto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió tres golpes en la puerta. Abrió y lo primero que vio fue un gran colchón, intentando abrirse paso hacia la habitación. Se hizo a un lado y dos personas, un chico y una chica con uniformes del aseo, rápidamente y sin decir nada, comenzaron a cambiar el colchón, las sábanas, las almohadas y las mantas. Al ver el trabajo que hacían casi en cámara rápida, Hiwatari sonrió mentalmente con suficiencia.

Una vez acabaron de hacer el cambio, en lo que no tardaron más de diez minutos, se disponían ya a retirarse llevándose las cosas sucias, incluida la ropa sucia del inglés que Kai les acababa de pasar.

-Gracias…- dijo, casi arrastrando la voz y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Precisamente en ese momento, Brooklyn salió del baño, vestido, levemente perfumado y ya limpio. Pero lo que más resaltaba en él, era su radiante sonrisa; la misma que le había recibido el día anterior. Kai se quedó observando largo rato esa misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro de Brooklyn. ¿Dónde se había ido el miedo con el que lo había recibido hace un rato? Se suponía que el inglés podía tener esquizofrenia, ¿no? Entonces de seguro el chico había estado alucinando, escuchando algo que lo había puesto mal, o había recordado algo malo, algo que le ponía triste…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kai, sin mucho interés en verdad-

-Sí – Brooklyn contestó mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con la toalla- Gracias por lo de las sábanas, escuché y vi cuando las cambiaban.

-¿Por qué no habías pedido que lo hicieran antes?

-Lo hice, lo dije muchas veces, pero no me hicieron caso.

¿Qué tanto se podía humillar a una persona?, pensaba Kai. Parecía como si estuvieran castigando a los internos por padecer alguna dificultad, algún desorden psicológico.

-¿Cuándo viene tu psiquiatra, Brooklyn?-

-Los martes y a veces los viernes también. ¿Quieres hablar con él?- Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.-

-Algo así.- miró a su alrededor y luego al oji-verde. Tendría que esperar al siguiente día, martes.- ¿Te apetece desayunar ya?

-¿Eh?-La sorpresa en los ojos del inglés no pasó desapercibida para Kai.- ¿En serio? – no solía bajar a desayunar hace mucho ya. A veces simplemente se olvidaban de que él también tenía que comer.

-Claro, dentro de veinte minutos comenzarán a servir el desayuno.-

-No tenía idea. – su sonrisa seguía imperturbable sobre sus labios- Sería genial ir.-

Kai tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer rechinar sus muelas. Así que, aparte de golpearlo, tenerle una cama inmunda y tratarle casi como si fuera un animal infeccioso, ¿le negaban el desayuno? Tenía muchas cosas de las que encargarse al parecer. ¿Cómo pretendían que un paciente mejorara si lo tenían así?

El pelinaranja dejó su toalla colgada en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, acomodó un par de libros en su mini-biblioteca y con su mirada tranquila, volteó para seguir a Kai fuera de la habitación.

-Harás que suba de peso, Kai.- Masefield soltó al aire aquel comentario, en tono de broma, mientras bajaban la escalera.-

-¿Tú crees?- Se limitó a observarle de reojo-

-Sí Kai, eso creo…-


	4. Encierro

**¡Hola a todxs!**

Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, que se me ha ido complicando bastante haha. Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza. Este capítulo es largo y aclara bastantes cosas, creo yo, así que espero acepten mis disculpas. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir :)

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Encierro<strong>

_Capítulo IV_

Brooklyn y Kai desayunaban en silencio, al fondo del comedor. Se encontraban en una mesa para dos junto a un gran ventanal, desde el cual llegaban de lleno los rayos del brillante sol que se abría paso a través de las nubes que, tras un intenso día de lluvia, parecían retirarse al fin para brindar algo de armonía a aquel tenso lugar. Los dos parecían flotar en una especie de burbuja de polos opuestos. En un extremo de la burbuja se encontraba Brooklyn, sonriente y recibiendo tenues rayos de sol en la cara, y del otro lado de la burbuja estaba Kai, malhumorado, desentonando con la sonrisa de Brooklyn, en sombras y tomando su café sin levantar la vista de la mesa. Mas había algo que los unía y los hacía estar incluidos en la misma pompa de jabón; ambos ignoraban deliberadamente a los diez enfermeros presentes en el lugar, que dirigían de vez en cuando miradas nerviosas y algo inseguras hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Parece que hoy hará un lindo día!- Brooklyn interrumpió al fin el silencio y observó, con su radiante sonrisa en los labios, al ruso-japonés que le acompañaba.

Kai se limitó a asentir y miró hacia el cielo, dejando en la mesa su taza de café, casi acabada. Claros entre las nubes se veían por doquier, y ese radiante sol parecía más enérgico que nunca. El pasto en el jardín tenía un color vigoroso, y Hiwatari estaba seguro de que si se dirigía hacia allí, escucharía el cantar de las aves invadiendo cada rincón de aquel lugar.

-Tal vez quieras salir a caminar después.- Kai llevó la taza de café que sostenía a sus labios y levantó la vista para observar al inglés.-

-¿Salir? – Y Brooklyn repetía esa misma expresión de sorpresa que había puesto cuando Kai le había ofrecido desayunar- ¿De verdad?

-¿Me dirás que te han tenido encerrado acaso?

-Pues… - Antes de poder decir algo, fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del comedor al abrirse bruscamente-

-¿Mh?- Kai volteó para buscar al causante de tal barullo, logrando divisar a un sujeto vestido de blanco que arrastraba un carrito de metal con ruedas, en dirección a los que comían. Sobre el carrito que empujaba, se apilaban ciertos frascos etiquetados con los nombres de los internos, y con un determinado número de pastillas en su interior.

-¿Las medicinas?- preguntó Kai en voz alta, sin esperar alguna respuesta.

-Sí, debes ir a buscar mis medicamentos, Kai. - Esta vez la sonrisa en los labios de Brooklyn tenía un leve amago de resignación.-

-Bien, ya vengo, no te muevas de aquí.- Y sin decir más, Kai se puso de pie, dejando al inglés a solas.

Una vez que llegó junto al carro y se dispuso a hacer la fila, cierto chico de pelo largo y negro se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del adusto peliazul.

-Hola de nuevo, Kai.- La voz de Rei llegó a sus oídos, colocándolo más tenso de lo que ya estaba.-

-Hola…- contestó el aludido, no de muy buena gana, volteándose para poder mirar a su actual acompañante a los ojos-

De lejos, Brooklyn observaba en silencio cómo Rei intentaba coquetearle a su cuidador, y, a la vez, se sabía observado por la gran mayoría de los que estaban ahí, sorprendidos de verle y, peor aún, a "solas". A Masefield, el sentirse observado en realidad le daba igual, el problema es que no entendía con precisión el porqué de esa actitud tan arisca con él. El resto de los enfermeros y cuidadores le trataban casi como si fuera una especie de psicópata, y en el último mes, antes de la llegada de Kai y luego de que Hitoshi se hubiese ido por un tiempo del psiquiátrico, le habían dado al inglés un trato indigno. ¿Pero por qué? Se había repetido tantas veces esa misma pregunta, y nunca había logrado responderla. Masefield apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, ciertamente confundido y enfadado, sin dejar de observar a Kai y a Rei.

-Es extraño que dejes a Brooklyn solo – Rei le comentaba a Kai mientras la fila avanzaba rápidamente-

-Hmp…- ¿Y qué? ¡Masefield estaba sentado y no estaba haciéndole daño a nadie!- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya te dijimos Mystel y yo hoy… - le sonreía pasivamente, y hablaba como si con su voz quisiera apaciguar el demonio interno cada vez más vivo dentro de Kai - … que es mejor que Brooklyn no tenga demasiado contacto con el resto. Puede hacerles daño.

-¿Lo vez hablando con alguien?- Dijo Kai y volteó a ver a Brooklyn, para confirmar que este estaba solo aún. – Yo no.-

-Pe…pero…- No logró decir más. Ahora el ruso-japonés se alejaba de él con el frasco de medicinas de Brooklyn en su mano derecha. – Ah, Kai…- murmuró el pelinegro y negó con la cabeza.

Había algo en Kai que hacía que el chico de gatunos ojos se sintiera magnetizado por él. Sentía que debía averiguar qué era lo que había tras esa máscara de seriedad que traía siempre, qué pensaba, por qué actuaba así. No había tomado decisiones de nada, pero sabía que en un afán casi masoquista, buscaría cada vez con más frecuencia a Hiwatari.

-Le gustas…- La voz de Brooklyn era una amalgama de burla y rabia poco disimulada. Kai se extrañó al notar esto en su paciente, pero prefirió pasar por alto aquello y le entregó las dos pastillas que debía consumir a esa hora. Cualquier comentario que le descolocaba, Kai lo pasaba por alto para, a la vez, poder disimular su propio desconcierto.-

-Anda, tómalas ya.- Observó con impaciencia cómo el inglés deglutía sus medicinas con lentitud.- ¿Ya acabaste tu desayuno? –

-Sí- El pelinaranja asintió y se puso de pie, para caminar con Kai hacia fuera del comedor.

Una vez fuera ya de este, y lejos de las ansiosas miradas del resto de sus colegas, Kai sintió cómo su nivel de incomodidad descendía levemente. Observó de reojo a Brooklyn, que le seguía, como siempre, muy de cerca y con cierta expresión confundida en el rostro, expresión que se acentuó aún más cuando realizó la idea de que Kai le estaba guiando hacia el patio trasero.

-¿Qué es lo que te llama tanto la atención?- Le cuestionó Kai con un tono frío y monocorde cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para acceder al jardín-

-Pensé que… me llevarías a mi cuarto.- Los ojos de Brooklyn, que se iluminaron súbitamente con los rayos de sol, tomaron una expresión más vivaz que nunca. Parecía como si el escuálido chico rejuveneciera de pronto al recibir directo sobre su rostro la cálida luz que desprendía esa gigante esfera amarilla sobre ellos.

-¿Llevarte a tu cuarto?- Claro, el inglés debía suponer eso, ya que, a juzgar por el repetido discurso de "es mejor que Brooklyn no tenga demasiado contacto con el resto", probablemente estaba acostumbrado que lo mantuvieran todo el día encerrado.- No vale la pena.

Una sonrisa sincera surcó los delgados labios de Brooklyn.

-Gracias, Kai-

El pelinaranja se adelantó un poco al ruso y se fue hasta el fondo del patio, junto a una banca de color blanco, seca ya de la lluvia, que estaba algo escondida entre arbustos y árboles. Observó a Kai, que le seguía un metro más atrás y le invitó a sentarse con la mirada.

-Te gustan los lugares alejados, al parecer.- Musitó Kai, tomando lugar en la banca junto al mayor.-

-Al igual que a ti- Soltó una leve risita y se echó hacia atrás, observando el cielo.-

Kai le imitó. Respiró hondo y luego de unos momentos cerró sus ojos. Al fin se podía relajar, podía descansar, estaba libre de las miradas, de los murmullos, de las mentiras. El cantar de las aves llenaba el ambiente y el sol le calentaba lentamente el cuerpo, reconfortándolo, haciéndole recuperar un poco de energía, que tanta falta le estaba comenzando a hacer.

-¿Es muy imprudente si te pregunto qué te dijo Rei Kon?- luego de unos diez minutos de silencio, Brooklyn decidió romper con este.-

-Ya lo hiciste.- Kai contestó sin abrir los ojos- Me dijo algo de ti. – Kai se incorporó lentamente y volteó a ver al inglés, serio. Los ojos de Brooklyn, ante la acción del ruso, se abrieron y se posaron primero sobre su mirada, luego sobre sus labios y finalmente otra vez en las orbes carmines de Hiwatari.- Brooklyn, ¿durante cuánto tiempo te han tenido encerrado?

La pregunta del ruso cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el desconcertado inglés.

-Ehm…- Brooklyn se incorporó y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo durante unos momentos.- Hay cosas… que no recuerdo muy bien Kai, así que creo que no podré contestar satisfactoriamente a tu pregunta.-

-Inténtalo.-

-Bien…- El oji-verde observó las palmas de sus manos y, tras dar un leve suspiro, comenzó a hablar en voz baja, casi en susurros, sin su habitual sonrisa.- Tú sabes que Hitoshi Kinomiya se hacía cargo de mí antes de que llegaras.- Kai asintió- Él me cuidaba desde hace más o menos… un año y tres meses… o algo así, no logro recordar con exactitud…

-Cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de mí, Hitoshi estaba mal por su hermano Takao, que está internado también en este centro, y que había intentado suicidarse para ese entonces. Para mala suerte de Hitoshi, yo estaba pasando por un pésimo momento. Me tenían en un tratamiento que, lejos de hacerme sentir mejor, me tenía con los ánimos pendientes de un hilo. _Dentro de lo que sé por lo que he oído… _- Kai se extrañó de sobremanera al oír esta frase - …me comportaba de manera insoportable… Tal vez por eso Hito no me trató lo suficientemente bien…- se quedó callado, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las sienes de la cabeza- uhm…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no te trató lo suficientemente bien?-

-Pues… En ciertas ocasiones… Hitoshi me golpeó, Kai, pero la verdad es que no puedo recordar más allá de un par de veces cuando lo hizo. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de Kinomiya cuidándome, generalmente sólo logro hacer remembranza de las oportunidades cuando estaba yo solo en mi cuarto. Tal vez eran las pastillas que me estaban dando…- se quedó en silencio otra vez, pensativo, sin dejar de frotarse las sienes de la cabeza. Un punzante dolor que iba desde su nuca a su sien estaba comenzando a atormentarle. Aún así, continuó. – Como me… tenían con un tratamiento completamente diferente al de ahora, supongo que eso influye en que no recuerde muy bien.- Se aclaró la garganta un poco para continuar, ya que su tono de voz se estaba haciendo cada vez más triste.- Un tiempo después, durante los últimos cuatro meses que Hitoshi se hizo cargo de mí, me cambiaron de psiquiatra y este me dio otro diagnóstico, que, para variar, nadie me dijo. Oí una vez decir algo a Mystel… "el cambio de depresión endógena a esquizofrenia en Masefield…" Así que sólo por eso tengo una leve idea de lo que podría estar pasando... En fin… - Bufó pesadamente y continuó- Con el cambio de diagnóstico, me dieron nuevos medicamentos. No recuerdo nada de esa época tampoco, al menos no junto a Hitoshi. Todo lo que sé es que hubo problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Hiwatari frunció el ceño y se incorporó un poco más, atento a la respuesta de Brooklyn.- ¿Brooklyn?- Se extrañó del silencio del chico, que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se sobaba insistente la cabeza - ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo.- Trató de olvidarse del dolor y alzó la vista para observar a Kai. – No sé qué clase de problemas fueron, Kai. Hitoshi de la noche a la mañana dejó de cuidarme. Me tuvieron dos días sin mis medicinas, sin comer, sin dejar ducharme. Cuando al fin se dignaron a ir a verme, me dijeron que por el momento no tenía quién me cuidara. Me dejaron tomar una ducha, me pasaron un plato de comida ahí mismo, en mi cuarto, y me medicaron tanto que me dejaron dormido. Cuando desperté, estaba en la Habitación A.-

- ¿Habitación A? –

-Uno de esos cuartos acolchados que están en el sótano, son cuartos de aislamiento.-

-¿Y por qué te dejaron ahí?- Definitivamente tendría que darse un tour por el sótano que Mystel no se había ni molestado en mencionarle.

-Aún no lo sé…- agachó la mirada y suspiró con pesadez- Estuve un mes en ese cuarto. Me sacaron no más de siete veces para dejar que me diera una ducha y para que viera a mi psiquiatra. Me llevaban ahí la comida, que por cierto, siempre estaba fría y no sobrepasaba un plato diario. En una ocasión no se aparecieron para alimentarme por tres días, pero sí me medicaban, siempre... – Entrecerró los ojos, se sentía mal, enrabiado. El rencor que llevaba por dentro desde aquel fatídico mes, asentado en su pecho y cerebro, iba creciendo con cada palabra que salía ahora, atropelladamente, de su boca.- El psiquiatra me dio unas medicinas más y comencé a sentirme mucho más tranquilo de lo que recuerdo haber estado antes. Desde la primera semana en esa habitación recuerdo casi todo… Las dos nuevas pastillas que me habían agregado al tratamiento, más las otras cuatro, me las daban casi sin alimento, Kai. ¿Te imaginas lo que es eso? Las pastillas eran fuertes, necesitaban consumirse con algo de comida en el cuerpo, pero estos bastardos…- Apretó los puños coléricamente.- …estos imbéciles me dejaron el estómago hecho jirones. Seis veces me fue a ver un médico porque comencé a vomitar sangre. No estoy exagerando. Me trataron peor que a un animal, ¡y sigo sin saber por qué!- Para cuando acabó, sus ojos de color esmeralda estaban levemente aguados, tanto por el agotamiento mental como el dolor físico.- Sí, Kai, ¡sí! Me han tenido encerrado. Sólo me dejaron volver a mi cuarto dos días antes de que tú llegaras.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando serenarse. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, o podía terminar haciendo una tontería- Agh, el dolor de cabeza me está matando…

Kai estaba estupefacto. Se había imaginado que habían aislado a Brooklyn, y que tal vez no le habrían dado el mejor de los tratos, pero no a tal extremo. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos unos momentos. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma… ¿Y si Brooklyn mentía? Al menos sentía que decía la verdad, había algo, en esos ojos llenos de impotencia, que le decía a Kai que no estaba fingiendo. Además, la actitud de sus colegas para con el ahora dolido inglés concordaba con lo que él contaba. Tenía sentido, pero tendría que asegurarse de todos modos… Dejó de pensar en ello cuando escuchó a su acompañante quejarse por el dolor de cabeza.

-Vamos arriba, necesitas descansar…- Ayudó al mayor a ponerse de pie y le guió lentamente hasta el cuarto. Brooklyn ya casi no veía por el dolor que sentía.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el inglés se recostó en la cama, bocabajo, cerca de Kai, que estaba ubicado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el lecho donde ahora reposaba su paciente.

-¿Tú me vas a cuidar bien, verdad Kai?...- Brooklyn habló con voz suave y somnolienta, mientras torpemente acercaba su mano al rostro del menor, para acariciarle durante un par de segundos.-

-Hmp…- cerró los ojos ante la leve caricia de Masefield, quedándose de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a este, en silencio, hasta que supuso que el otro se había quedado dormido. Volteó para corroborarlo, y una vez que estuvo seguro, se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

-Volveré en un rato- pensó, y calladamente, abandonó el cuarto.-

Salió de la habitación pensando seriamente en el estado de salud físico de Brooklyn. Su bajo peso se podía explicar entonces por lo descuidado que había estado durante el último mes, y sentía que, con Brooklyn a su cargo, era netamente su responsabilidad el hacer que este recuperara su peso.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería en busca de algún encargado con el que hablar del tema, pero para su mala suerte, en el camino se encontró a Rei, que venía saliendo de la habitación de Takao Kinomiya, su paciente.

-¡Kai!- le saludó animoso y caminó hacia él- ¿Necesitas algo?

Kai ya estaba preparándose para utilizar alguna frase cortante o sarcástica, pero se detuvo antes de decir algo. Sí, tal vez ahora sí que Rei le podía resultar de cierta utilidad. Callado, caminó hacia el pelinegro, lo cual provocó en este una reacción bastante entusiasta.

-Necesito saber cómo puedo conseguir un nutriólogo- dijo una vez que estuvo junto al chico con apariencia de gato.-

-¿Y para qué?- Kon ladeó la cabeza, intrigado- Más bien, ¿para quién?...

-Para Brooklyn.

El pelinegro abrió grandemente los ojos y le sonrió, nervioso.

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿hu?, quieres que Broo se sane enseguida, hehe…- Trató de ver si Kai ablandaba esa imperturbable mirada, pero nada parecía cambiar.- Pues… no sé si puedas conseguirte uno ahora… ya sabes, son los parientes los que pagan esos servicios y…

-Entonces dame el número de la persona que se encarga de pagar la mensualidad de Brooklyn para consultarle si está dispuesto a pagar un nutriólogo.

-Bueno eh… ehehe… claro, podrías hacer eso… pero… No sé si te corresponda a ti, Kai, ya sabes… como recién estás llegando…

-Llevo aquí un día y ya sé lo que necesito saber como para llegar a la conclusión de que Brooklyn Masefield necesita un nutriólogo.- Habló con la voz llena de rudeza. - ¿O están demasiado preocupados de perder el dinero que sacan de Brooklyn? Tal vez les aflige el pensar en la demanda que los parientes de mi paciente pueden ponerle a este lugar si se llegaran a enterar de las condiciones en las que le tuvieron el último mes… -Entrecerró los ojos, agudizando su mirada-

La sonrisa nerviosa de Kon desapareció bruscamente de sus labios.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Entonces es cierto- pensó- Brooklyn me contó… - dijo en voz alta esta vez- no es la mejor manera de tratar a un paciente, ¿no crees?

-No nos quedó otra alternativa, Kai, no pienses mal…

-Rei, lo que yo piense en estos momentos da igual – frunció el ceño y añadió con dureza- dime dónde puedo conseguir el maldito teléfono del tutor de Brooklyn y qué debo hacer para que le atienda un nutriólogo.

Kon pareció dudar un momento. Desvió la mirada intentando decidir qué podía hacer. Si Kai llamaba, podía quedar en completa evidencia que habían descuidado a Brooklyn, y eso podría traerle graves complicaciones al centro. Por otro lado, si ayudaba a Hiwatari, serían puntos a su favor y podrían lentamente sacarse al problemático Masefield de encima, ya que Kai se estaría encargando de cubrir todas las necesidades de este. No muy convencido aún, decidió ayudarle.

-Está bien… sígueme…- Volvió a sonreírle y le guió hacia una pequeña oficina que quedaba en el tercer piso – Acá están los números de teléfono de los encargados de nuestros pacientes, además de algunos historiales médicos, pero a esos sólo tenemos acceso con una autorización de por medio. – Indicó un cajón con carpetas archivadas en orden alfabético. Buscó rápidamente el nombre de Brooklyn Masefield y sacó una hoja con la fotografía y los datos del "tutor" del inglés.- Ten… - se la entregó para que le echara un vistazo y le alcanzó el teléfono, siempre con una sonrisa que, ahora, más que ser amable, sugería querer algo a cambio de ese favor.

-Mhh…- Kai ni se inmutó ante la insinuante sonrisa del otro y le ignoró por completo. Comenzó a leer.-

La fotografía de un sujeto de cabello platinado y ojos casi grises encabezaba la ficha. Su nombre era Garland Siebald, tenía 25 años, y, al parecer, era un primo lejano de Brooklyn, que visitaba al inglés una vez al mes.

-¿No ha venido últimamente?- preguntó Kai a Rei al leer ese dato, sin alzar la vista de la hoja.-

-No ha podido venir durante los últimos 3 meses. Está en Inglaterra. Según lo que nos dijo, vendría a finales de este mes.- Tres semanas más- Siempre llama preguntando por Broo…

-Y ustedes le mienten.

Rei enmudeció y desvió nuevamente la mirada, comenzando a borrar paulatinamente su sonrisa. Sin decir más, Kai tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del chico que se encargaba de cuidar a Brooklyn. Luego de esperar unos segundos, escuchó que contestaban-

-¿Yes?- Garland contestó en inglés. Aún así, Kai habló en japonés.

-¿Hablo Garland Siebald?

-Sí- respondió este, afligiéndose de inmediato al oír palabras en japonés. Las únicas llamadas que podía esperar desde Japón eran del Psiquiátrico donde estaba su primo.-

-Estoy llamando desde el Centro Psiquiátrico donde está internado Brooklyn Masefield. Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y soy el encargado de él.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo con Brook? – La agitación y preocupación se hicieron de inmediato presentes en la voz del interlocutor de Kai.

-Nada malo – contestó el ruso, arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndole una amenazadora mirada a Rei- Sólo quería confirmar si usted accedería a que Brooklyn viera a un nutriólogo, ya que hemos notado que está bajo su peso normal y sospechamos que podría tener anemia u otra enfermedad de ese tipo. Creemos que los medicamentos están influyendo y queremos asegurarnos de si Brooklyn requiere de una dieta específica para que su organismo asimile de manera adecuada los remedios que le estamos administrando.

-Entiendo…- La voz del otro sonaba mucho más tranquila- Sí, está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema, pagaré lo que sea necesario para que Brook esté bien…

-Entendido, estaremos informándole sobre la evolución de Brooklyn.-

-Muchas gracias…-

Kai cortó la comunicación y se quedó viendo fijo a su acompañante, que parecía bastante confundido.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Mas su pregunta fue deliberadamente ignorada-

-Dime ahora cómo hago para conseguir un nutriólogo.- El peliazul comenzó a caminar lento hacia la puerta, para largarse de ahí, suponiendo que Rei le seguía, pero, contrariamente, el otro le detuvo y cerró la puerta para evitar que Kai huyera.-

-Ey, ey, espera…- susurró y le miró desde bastante cerca.- Lo haré con una condición.- Kai, ante eso, frunció pronunciadamente el ceño. No le estaba gustando mucho cómo pintaba la situación.-

-¿Cuál condición?-

-Me tienes que retribuir este favor con lo que yo quiera…- una sonrisa algo lasciva se le dibujó en los labios a Rei.-

-Acabo de encubrir cómo maltrataron a Brooklyn, que te baste con eso.- Le empujó levemente, alejándolo y abrió la puerta, para salir de ahí de una vez.-

Comenzó a caminar rápido, sintiéndose miserable y dejando a Rei algo descolocado en la oficina. Sí, precisamente había encubierto todos los maltratos que en el último mes habían ejercido contra Brooklyn. Era cómplice de todo ese grupo de cínicos, era igual a ellos. Bueno, tal vez casi igual… Él al menos encubría para poder ayudar al pelinaranja, ¿no? Sus acciones eran justificadas, no estaba tan mal después de todo…

No, no, estaba siendo un hipócrita, debía haberle dicho a Garland en qué condiciones tenían a su primo para que lo sacara de ahí de una buena vez, para que lo llevara a un lugar mejor…

Pero, ¿y si en otra parte trataban peor a Brooklyn? Al menos ahí, Kai se aseguraría de que no le hicieran daño. Claro, si era su tarea cuidarlo, la haría bien, porque él siempre tenía que hacer todo perfecto, todo sin ningún error.

Eso era, él se encargaría de que Brooklyn estuviera bien, y si para hacerlo, tenía que mentir, entonces lo haría. Tenía que cumplir una tarea, y necesitaba con urgencia responder a ella de manera adecuada, porque la salud y vida de una persona estaban en juego.

Llegó al fin a la enfermería donde un hombre que rozaba los cincuenta años tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora portátil. El tipo, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, y anteojos, alzó la vista al verle entrar y se quedó observándole, indiferente.

-¿Qué deseas?- le preguntó serio al ruso.

-Necesito un nutriólogo para Brooklyn Masefield.

-¿Tienes autorización de su tutor?

-Sí, hablé recientemente por teléfono con Garland Siebald, su tutor, quien autorizó que Masefield accediera a ver a un nutriólogo.

-Bien…- comenzó a revisar en su computador si para ese día tenían la visita de algún nutriólogo.- El doctor S. Takehito viene hoy… él podría encargarse de Masefield.

-Entonces que él lo atienda.- Kai observó atento al mayor que comenzaba a teclear rápidamente los datos de Brooklyn en la ficha de revisiones del doctor.-

-Bien, a las 5.30 de la tarde Brooklyn debe estar aquí para que se le hagan las revisiones necesarias… - alzó la vista, luego de acabar de anotar apresuradamente en su portátil, y miró a Kai por sobre sus gafas- ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, gracias.- Y salió de ahí, camino a su habitación.-

* * *

><p>-Definitivamente, Brooklyn, estás muy por debajo del peso que deberías tener… - La voz afable del doctor Takehito hacía eco en la fría enfermería del edificio - …pero no es nada que con una dieta adecuada no se pueda solucionar en cuestión de poco tiempo.- Había comenzado a buscar cierto documento en su computadora portátil para enviarla a la impresora de la enfermería, mientras hablaba con el pelinaranja, que le oía atento mientras se terminaba de vestir.-<p>

-Gracias, doctor.- Musitó Brooklyn, sonriéndole, mientras miraba de reojo a cierto ruso que, durante todo el lapso de tiempo que había durado esa consulta médica, se había quedado bastante alejado, apoyado en una pared, de brazos cruzados y con la vista baja. Parecía enfadado, con apariencia de niño pequeño al que no le han comprado un juguete, lo que le daba un aire muy gracioso, que mantenía de buen humor al oji-esmeralda.

Una blanca hoja salió con de la impresora con un par de datos de Masefield, seguidos de la dieta que a partir de ese día debía comenzar a seguir.

-Bien Brook, eso es todo, asegúrate de comer bien, ¿si?

-Claro doctor, descuide.- Brooklyn tomó la hoja y se despidió con un apretón de manos del hombre que tenía en frente – Gracias…

-Nos veremos pronto.-

Y el mayor salió, dejando a Brooklyn y Kai a solas en la enfermería.

-Bien Kai, debo decir que me has tomado por sorpresa con esto… pero me agrada, debo admitirlo. Eres algo impredecible…- No había nada mejor que sentir que su nuevo enfermero en verdad estaba interesado por sanarlo. Se acercó a él con la hoja en la mano- Toma, tú sabrás hacer valer esto mucho mejor que yo.

-Me has leído el pensamiento - Cogió la hoja, le echó un rápido vistazo y se dirigieron los dos hacia la cocina.-

Una vez que llegaron ahí, sólo encontraron a tres personas. Dos mujeres que bordeaban los cuarenta años y un chico que se veía mucho más joven, menudo y con cierto acento francés bastante marcado, que no se tomaba la molestia de disimular. Los tres se encontraban conversando animadamente, pero al ver entrar al lugar a Kai y a Brooklyn, se miraron y guardaron silencio de inmediato, dirigiéndoles a los recién llegados miradas entre intrigadas y desconfiadas.

-Necesito hablar con el encargado aquí – La voz ronca y autoritaria de Kai llenó la estancia por un par de segundos-

-Soy yo- El sujeto de acento francés se acercó a ellos, mirándoles intrigado – Me llamo Oliver Boulanger, ¿qué se les ofrece? – A pesar de la prepotencia con la que Kai se había presentado, el muchacho parecía cordial y tranquilo.-

-Necesito que se hagan cargo de preparar este menú especial para Brooklyn – El ruso intentó sonar algo menos desagradable, pero su expresión continuaba seria, hastiada- Necesita ganar peso, son órdenes del médico.

-Uhm… deja ver…- Oliver dio un rápido vistazo a la lista de cosas que debía comer Brooklyn y sonrió animado- ¡No habrá problema! Descuida, me encargaré de que Broo recupere su peso normal – Observó al aludido, sonriendo todavía y se dirigió a colgar el papel en un mural, junto al resto de las dietas de otros pacientes.-

-Gracias – Habló al fin Brooklyn, sonriendo cándidamente también-

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-No, solo eso, gracias. – La contestación de Kai fue concisa- Vamos…

-Ey, espera, no vayas tan rápido Kai… - El pelinaranja se dispuso a seguir al ruso, quedándose un metro atrás de él, caminando perezosamente y bostezando.- Uhm… qué ganas de salir a caminar…- murmuró- ¿Crees que podríamos dar una vuelta en los alrededores?

Kai se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo y esperó a que Brooklyn llegara junto a él. Acababa de recordar las palabras de Mystel… "Si no está muy mal pueden salir a dar una vuelta, incluso…". Tal vez a Brooklyn no le haría mal una breve caminata de no más de media hora, antes de la cena.

-¿Pasa algo, Kai?

-Nada, vamos.- Tomó sin mucha delicadeza a Brooklyn de uno de sus brazos para llevarle a la recepción.

Una vez ahí, anotó su nombre y el de Masefield, que le seguía ahora, entusiasmado y en un silencio impaciente. Cinco minutos después, y sin haber hecho mayores gestiones, ya estaban fuera del recinto.

-Vaya…- Los ojos de Brooklyn se paseaban por los alrededores, a medida que avanzaba con extrema lentitud, radiantes de alegría, maravillados. Parecía como si quisiera absorber todo con la mirada. Era un niño pequeño redescubriendo lo que era la vida, asombrado de esta; las flores, la tierra, el pasto, el cielo, el verse sin las paredes a su alrededor, al sentirse levemente libre de ese ambiente tan asqueroso, al que hace cerca de tres años había llegado. Todo tenía un color nuevo para él, todo era hermoso y perfecto en ese momento.

-¿Tiempo sin ver el mundo exterior, Brooklyn?

-Dos años y medio, tal vez, Kai…- Cerró los ojos y respiró una gran bocanada de aire, mientras una perfecta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Me encanta el aroma de la tierra húmeda…

-Hmp…- Kai cerró los ojos y trató de hacer pasar desapercibida una leve mueca de júbilo. Le causaba algo de gracia ver al mayor actuando así. Se movía agitado, de un lado a otro, tocando, oliendo y observando con detención todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Iba alegre, haciendo comentarios al aire y en ocasiones, hablando solo…- Brooklyn, cálmate o te cansarás…- Dijo el ruso luego de que llevaran cerca de diez minutos de caminata-

-Tienes razón, ya me siento algo agotado…- rió levemente y se acercó a su acompañante, para caminar junto a él.-

Kai suspiró y guardó silencio. Brooklyn hacía lo mismo, pero ambos estaban cómodos. Sentían que el ambiente era perfecto; el sonido del viento, el cantar de las aves, el ocaso… y el silencio entre los dos, que, lejos de ser incómodo, se estaba volviendo casi una vía de comunicación para ambos.

_-Que no recuerde es mejor, ¿te lo imaginas? Si llegara a saber exactamente qué pasa… intentaría…-_

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Intentaría qué, Kai?- Preguntó un levemente confundido Brooklyn, luego de haber caminado más de treinta minutos en silencio junto al ruso, dirigiéndose de vuelta al psiquiátrico-

-¿Eh?- Si Masefield estaba confundido, el peliazul lo estaba aún más- ¿De qué hablas?

-Dijiste algo recién, Kai- El oji-esmeralda se detuvo, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada a su acompañante, convencido de que le había oído decir algo.

-¿Qué? Yo no…- se detuvo también, extrañando- No he dicho nada, Brooklyn…

-Entonces… Agh… - nuevamente el dolor de cabeza se comenzaba a hacer presente.- No importa…- se sobó la cabeza un momento y miró el cielo. Prefirió obviar lo que acababa de pasar- Vamos ya, es hora ya de la cena, ¿no?

-Sí, vamos…- Kai se dispuso a caminar, pero su paciente seguía de pie, sin moverse- ¿Qué ocurre?

Brooklyn, como respuesta, negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, esta vez resignado, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había oído. Retomó el camino junto con Kai, con aspecto cansado, y a los veinte minutos estaban sentados en el comedor, cenando tranquilamente, uno junto al otro.

-Qué cansado estoy…- musitó Brooklyn, algo pálido y somnoliento, tras haber tomado sus medicinas-

-Debes comenzar a hacer más ejercicio- Kai estaba acabando ya de comer-

-¿Me sacarás más seguido a pasear?

-Es una posibilidad…- Le observó de reojo mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato vacío-

Como respuesta, Masefield le sonrió.

-Eres genial…- y apoyó su cansada cabeza en el hombro de su cuidador, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, agotado-

Hiwatari, extrañado, observó al inglés apoyado en su hombro. En verdad parecía un niño. El color pálido de su piel, y el aspecto levemente desgastado le otorgaban un aspecto inocente, casi… ¿adorable? Entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Él también estaba cansado y ya comenzaba a pensar tonterías.

-Vamos Brooklyn- ante el llamado del menor, el aludido tuvo que espabilarse- Tienes que descansar.

Salieron del lugar sin percatarse realmente que durante todo momento, habían estado siendo atentamente observados por un casi indignado y celoso Rei.

* * *

><p>Agotado y ojeroso, Hiwatari ingresó casi arrastrando los pies de cansancio a su cuarto. Encendió la luz, se sacó los zapatos y el grueso swéter que llevaba puesto para capear el frío que ya comenzaba a calar los huesos.<p>

Estaba tan cansado, que había olvidado ponerle seguro a la puerta de la habitación. Ordenó sus cosas para el día siguiente, se colocó el pijama, prendió el calefactor que le habían llevado para entibiar un poco su cuarto y fue a lavarse la cara para tratar de despertar, porque a pesar del sueño que tenía, debía trabajar en su computadora por un par de horas.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se mantuvo atento a su trabajo de investigación y recopilación de datos sobre trastornos mentales, psiquiatría y medicinas, sumándole también ahora nutrición, durante casi tres horas seguidas. Cuando ya no escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, consideró que ya era suficiente y apagó su laptop, el calefactor de la habitación y fue a lavarse los dientes para, ¡al fin!, acostarse a descansar.

-Bien…- suspiró Kai, y se cubrió hasta las orejas con las mantas- Ahora sí podré dormir…-

Y apenas acabó esa frase, sintió un ruido muy fuerte y extraño que venía desde el sótano, como si un generador se apagara de pronto y hubiese una baja de energía en todo el edificio. - ¿Eh? – abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, más molesto que intrigado, y se asomó por la ventana solo para corroborar que afuera todo estaba sumido en la más profunda de las oscuridades.- Genial…- Por suerte había terminado justo de trabajar.- Bueno, qué importa que las luces se hayan cortado…-

-¡Vayan a ver a sus pacientes! – una voz imperante desde el corredor, ordenaba a todos a bajar, ya que algún interno se podía escapar o hacer alguna tontería debido, a que el sistema de seguridad estaba manejado, en su gran mayoría, eléctricamente.

-Ah, jódanse…- Brooklyn no iba a hacer nada malo. Cuando él, Kai, se había ido de la habitación, el pelinaranja estaba profundamente dormido. No tenía de qué preocuparse.-

Se acomodó para dormir al fin, después de tan agotador día, pero cierto ruido desde la entrada de su cuarto le impidió caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo-

-Mmh... ¿Ahora qué? – Se volteó y miró hacia la puerta, pero no consiguió ver nada- Agh… da igual…-

-No da igual.- Una voz conocida pero un poco más aguda de lo normal resonó en su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios?- Sobresaltado, el ruso trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero unos delgados brazos le sostuvieron y le impidieron moverse. Se percató de cómo un famélico cuerpo se posicionaba sobre él y un cálido aliento le rozaba el rostro.- ¿Brooklyn?

-Sí Kai… soy yo…-

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- Cuestionó indignado al mayor, tratando de sacárselo de encima-

-No Kai.- Le sostuvo con firmeza, y aproximó más su rostro al de su enfermero, hasta el punto de hacer rozar sus narices- déjame…

-¿Dejarte? ¡Eres tú el que no me deja a mí! ¡Vete a tu habitación antes de que alguien nos vea!

-Nadie nos verá Kai, el sistema de cámaras está muerto, y, al contrario de ti, me aseguré de ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta…-

-¿Pero por qué viniste?

No recibió respuesta.

El inglés, en silencio, descendió hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del cuello de Kai, y dejó caer, suavemente, su peso sobre el cuerpo de este. Acto seguido, le rodeó con sus brazos en algo bastante parecido a un abrazo. Respiraba fuerte, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Brooklyn… qué… haces?- La voz turbada de Kai salió hecha susurro de su garganta. La incomprensible actitud que su paciente había tomado, le había dejado estupefacto. Por suerte y ventaja para el ruso, estaba oscuro, así Brooklyn no podría ver su rostro confundido-

-No sé… sólo quise hacerlo…- Los murmullos del inglés, junto al oído de Kai provocaron en este un escalofrío que recorrió toda la extensión de su espina dorsal, erizándole la piel.- Te necesito…

-Sí, necesitas a alguien que se encargue de…

-¡No!- Brooklyn le hizo callar rápidamente, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del otro, como si quisiera fundirse con él- Te necesito… A TI… a nadie más… - Una de sus manos, temblorosamente, se acercó hasta el rostro de Kai. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, y luego los labios- dime… que no me vas a dejar solo…

-Brooklyn, vete a tu habitación…-

-Dímelo… Kai, tú no eres como los demás, tú no eres como Hitoshi, tú no me golpearás jamás, ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad?- A Kai se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando sintió cómo la voz del inglés se quebraba. Sintió algo mojado en su cuello, seguido de un sollozo que inútilmente había intentado ser acallado. ¿Brooklyn estaba llorando?- … ¿verdad? – apenas un susurro, casi inaudible, había conseguido salir de los labios de Broo.

-Tranquilízate…- Frunció el ceño, molesto, pero aún confundido y con el nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué se tenía que ver envuelto siempre en esa clase de situaciones? Su corazón latía con prisa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?-

-Dime, Kai… ¿Te irás?- El inglés insistía ante el silencio del otro.

-No tengo razones…- murmuró este, apretando la mandíbula.

-Prométemelo, dime que no me dejarás solo… ¡hazlo!

-Yo…

-Por favor…- los sollozos de Brooklyn se hacían cada vez más fuertes- Kai…

Kai se sentía acorralado. No entendía. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Brooklyn? Era como otra persona, una dolida, llena de miedo, inseguridad, pánico a la soledad, totalmente desprotegida. Le recordó a cuando le había encontrado en el suelo del baño, cuando este le había preguntado si le iba a golpear. ¿Era eso, acaso?

Precisamente, eso era lo que ocurría. Brooklyn tenía la misma actitud de esa mañana, la misma voz rota de tristeza, que estaba comenzando a causar estragos en Kai. El ruso se sentía cada vez más responsable de que el inglés actuara así, suponía que la culpa era suya, y que algo debía hacer para remediar eso… pero… ¿Prometer algo? Él no solía hacer eso, no le gustaba prometer nada, sólo lo había hecho un par de veces, y no había podido cumplir.

-Kai…- el tono tan angustiado en la voz de un desolado Brooklyn, que se estremecía sobre Kai, terminó por vencer la férrea voluntad de este, que, desesperado por acallar al inglés, había terminado por acceder a comprometerse…

-Bien, Brooklyn, pero cálmate.- Con sus dos brazos, rodeó con torpeza el cuerpo del chico, y le acarició apenas la espalda, intentando hacer que dejara de llorar- No te dejaré solo, lo prometo, pero necesito… que te tranquilices-

Brooklyn se aferró con más fuerza a Kai y reprimió un fuerte sollozo.

-K-Kai…- suspiró con fuerza junto a su oído y se bajó de encima del menor, para recostarse junto a él, sin dejar se aferrarse al pijama del ruso con el mismo ahínco que un náufrago se sujeta de su salvavidas.

-Ven, cúbrete…- le hizo lugar en la cama y le tapó con las mantas.- No quiero que llores más, ¿de acuerdo?- tragó saliva, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba confundido, sentía que acababa de cometer un terrible error.-

-S-sí…-

Kai sintió cómo el cuerpo del inglés buscaba el de él. Le rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano del otro le secaba las lágrimas que caían, silenciosas, por el demacrado rostro de Masefield.

-Eres un niño pequeño, Brooklyn…-

Ante el comentario, el pelinaranja se acurrucó más junto al peliazul, quedando su cabeza junto al pecho de este.

-Estás nervioso…- una lacónica sonrisa en el rostro de Brooklyn se mezcló con esas lágrimas que caían aún desde sus ojos esmeraldas– Tu corazón… late muy rápido…

-Cállate y duerme… Brooklyn-

Todo quedó en silencio por diez minutos. Ambos cuerpos seguían el uno junto al otro, sin separarse ni un centímetro. Los dos se mantenían despiertos, y cada uno sabía, a la vez, que el que tenían a su lado no estaba dormido.

-Buenas noches Kai…- Esa voz algo triste e insegura salió nuevamente de la garganta del mayor, que al fin había dejado de llorar-

-Duérmete…-

Y ambos, completamente agotados, cayeron al fin dormidos en menos de un par de minutos.

* * *

><p>Kai despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su celular a las 5.40 A.M. Bostezando, se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama, intentando desperezarse. Tenía una vaga sensación de que algo ahí faltaba, pero no se había percatado aún de qué era.<p>

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente despierto, se puso de pie y volteó a ver su cama vacía… **¡¿Vacía?**

El recuerdo de la noche anterior tomó lugar en su ofuscada cabeza, como un tropel de voces y sensaciones dispersas y confusas; el delgado cuerpo de Brooklyn apegándose a él, sus sollozos, las lágrimas, la voz rota, el nudo en la garganta, la promesa…

-¿Brooklyn?

¿Y DÓNDE ESTABA EL INGLÉS?

-Mierda…- En pijama, despeinado, pero ahora más despierto que nunca por el susto, salió corriendo de su cuarto hacia el de Brooklyn, rogando para que este se encontrara ahí.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con la tarjeta que correspondía a esta, la misma que activaba el servicio de agua en el cuarto, y agitado, ingresó mirando instintivamente hacia la cama, esperando ver a su paciente ahí.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio al inglés durmiendo plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada, entre las blancas mantas, con su apariencia de niño frágil. Suspiró aliviado y cerró, procurando no despertarle.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora había electricidad. Tal vez Brooklyn había esperado a que él se durmiera para volver a su habitación. ¿Estaba jugando con él acaso?

El ruso se rascó la cabeza, más confundido que nunca, mientras iba de vuelta a su habitación.

-¿Habré… estado soñando?-

Pero si todo había sido tan real…

-No, de seguro fue un sueño…-

E intentando autoconvencerse, se metió al baño, dispuesto a ducharse para dar inicio, oficialmente, a un nuevo día encerrado en esa casa de locos.


	5. Manipulador

**C**omo siempre, comenzaré dando las gracias a las personas que comentan y leen, en especial a las que me dejan sus rr desde el comienzo, Kiray Himawari y Lacryma Kismet :)

Bueno, respondiendo a sus reviews, lamento que esté todo tan lleno de misterios, pero es la idea, muahaha, soy cruel :) En el próximo capítulo ya habrán muuuchas respuestas, lo prometo.

No he visto Atrapado Sin Salida, por cierto, tendré que añadirla a mi lista de películas por ver, entre las que se incluyen algunas como La Isla Siniestra haha, y terminar de ver Begotten.

Y por cierto, si tienen sospechas del padecimiento de Brooklyn, díganlas, quiero ver qué diagnóstico le dan.

Bueno, agradeciendo su graaaaaaaaaaaaan paciencia, les dejo el capítulo V.

¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Manipulador<strong>

_Capitulo V_

No fue sino hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando Kai se animó a preguntarle a Masefield sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaban sentados en esa banca oculta entre arbustos, bajo un gris y triste cielo que se ceñía sobre ellos, amenazando con dejar caer gotas de lluvia en cualquier momento. El frío calaba los huesos y Brookyln temblaba en un vano intento por mantener su temperatura corporal, pero pese a esto, había insistido con quedarse ahí, y logrado que el ruso le concediera unos cinco minutos más para estar al aire libre.

Lo que más le extrañaba al peliazul de Brooklyn en ese momento, era que este parecía no recordar en absoluto lo ocurrido. Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, siempre sonriente, siempre ajeno a todo. Y eso, inevitablemente, había estado haciendo sentir nervioso al ruso durante toda la mañana. Se estaba volviendo loco, estaba más paranoico que de costumbre porque no tenía ni la más mínima noción de si había soñado o no. Había sido todo tan real, podía recordar cada detalle, el aliento del mayor chocando contra su rostro, ese delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus lágrimas.

-Oye, Brooklyn – Llamó con voz seria el ruso-japonés cuando sintió que la curiosidad le podía.-

-Dime, Kai- Los ojos del inglés se posaron sobre su cuidador, atentos.

-¿La luz siempre se corta de pronto acá?- Preguntó mirando al cielo, tratando de restar importancia al asunto.-

-Mmh… a veces pasa, pero no es muy seguido, a lo más podría pasar una vez al mes – dijo el pelinaranja recordando, con un dedo entre sus labios. Se mordió levemente la uña del índice de la mano izquierda y le sonrió - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por el apagón de anoche- Kai evitó mirarlo y dirigió su vista al piso, bajando sin querer la voz-

-¿Apagón?- Cuando Kai escuchó esa pregunta salir de la boca del que a su lado estaba, no pudo evitar voltear a verle. La sorpresa en el rostro de Brooklyn era más que sincera.- ¿Hubo un apagón?

-Claro que hubo uno, ¿no te diste cuenta, acaso? – Se sintió más confundido que nunca, pero disimuló a la perfección y logró convertir toda esa confusión en un simple gesto de intriga-

-Mmh, no, tal vez estaba ya dormido…- y, para acabar de rematar la frase, esa sonrisita tomó lugar en sus delgados labios, dejando a Kai con la duda de si mentía o no.-

Brooklyn se quedó en silencio mirando cómo las hojas de los árboles eran lentamente mecidas por el helado viento. Tembló un poco y abrió la boca para decirle a Kai que quería ingresar al edificio ya, pero justo antes de poder hablar, una conversación que parecía venir de no muy lejos, le hizo juntar rápidamente los labios.

_-¿QUE TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?-_ A juzgar por el tono de la primera voz, parecía que discutían-

_-Fui a verle, ya te dije, p-pero… no hice nada malo…- _

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ya sabes todo lo que dicen de Brooklyn y tú vas a empeorarlo todo!_

_-¿Q-qué dicen?_

_-"Manipulador" ¿Te suena esa palabra, maldito imbécil?, ¡es todo por tu culpa!_

_-¿Mi… culpa?-_

-¿Qué?- Brooklyn alzó la vista, intentando encontrar a las personas que discutían, pero no lograba ver nada-

-¿Pasa algo?- Interrogó Kai cuando vio que el inglés se movía inquieto, buscando algo con la mirada-

-¿No escuchaste?-

-…- Ahora la confusión del ruso era aún mayor. Se limitó a mirarle algo extrañado y prefirió ignorarle- Vamos, hay que entrar…-

-No, espera…- Trataba de oír más de la pelea, pero ahora todo estaba en completo silencio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer repentinamente sobre ellos. Kai, levemente preocupado, observó al inglés a su lado que temblaba más fuerte, ya sin su típica sonrisa, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada, insistentemente, aquello que le tenía desconcertado. No debían seguir ahí, así que, casi arrastrando al pelinaranja, Kai lo llevó rápido al interior del edificio, antes de que comenzara a diluviar y pudieran coger un resfrío.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kai, una vez estuvieron en el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras, al ver que Brooklyn continuaba temblando y se mantenía en un silencio tenso, muy diferente al que ya estaban ambos acostumbrados.-

-Sólo… tengo frío…- murmuró con voz muy baja, tratando de detener esos temblores.

-Soy un idiota al acceder a que nos quedáramos afuera, de seguro ahora te resfriarás- Y comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta para ponérsela en los hombros al mayor.

-Ya sabes qué dicen de mí, Kai…- comenzó a decir este con la mirada baja-… soy un manipulador, ¿no? – Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Kai, el que parecía bastante turbado luego de oír ese comentario.

-Eh…- No supo cómo reaccionar ante esos ojos que de un momento a otro se habían vuelto fríos, se podría decir que hasta resentidos. ¿Habría dicho algo malo? Sus brazos continuaban sosteniendo la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Brooklyn- ¿Qué?...

-Eso es lo que han dicho de mí, ¿no?, que soy un manipulador…

-Pues…- El rostro de Brooklyn estaba bastante cerca del suyo. Comenzaba a verse sobrepasado por su paciente y eso no podía ser así, no podía dejar que el mayor le dejara sin palabras, pasmado. Rápidamente se recuperó de su sorpresa y acabó de acomodarle la chaqueta a Brooklyn, para luego alejarse de él- No tengo idea Brooklyn, y tampoco me importa y a ti no te debería importar.- Acabó de decir con un tono bastante severo-

-Pero…-

-¡Kai, Brooklyn! ¡Qué bueno encontrarlos!- La voz de Rei, que venía caminando con su paciente detrás de él desde el final del pasillo, interrumpió a Brooklyn, que le miró bastante molesto.

-Ah, Rei…- Kai sonó algo hastiado cuando volteó a ver al que les había hablado, pero pareció más interesado al notar al chico que venía detrás del pelinegro. Era ese mismo tipo que había estado en el patio trasero, el día que Kai había llegado ahí, discutiendo con el que lo cuidaba, o sea, Rei. Hasta ese momento, no había notado que el pelinegro de ese día era ese fastidioso sujeto.

-¿Cómo están?- se acercó con el peliazul que le seguía de cerca, mirando con absoluta desconfianza a Brooklyn y a su enfermero.-

-Estamos bien…- musitó Kai, viendo de reojo a Brooklyn que miraba con molestia mal disimulada al chico de facciones gatunas-

-Mira Kai, este es Takao Kinomiya, mi paciente- Ignoró completamente al oji-esmeralda. Prefirió gastar energías en presentar a Takao que en fijarse en Masefield.- Estoy encargado de otro paciente más, pero está ahora en una de las salas de estar, viendo televisión.

Kai observó con detención a Takao. Mantenía una postura completamente a la defensiva y les miraba con una desconfianza casi indescriptible.

-Hola, Takao…- musitó el ruso, sin despegarle a este la vista de encima.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- preguntó el aludido, sintiéndose atacado.-

-Tranquilo, ¡no te van a hacer daño!- sonrió amablemente Rei, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Kinomiya- Son amigos, ¿si? No harán nada malo.

-Uhm…- incrédulo, se quedó observando a Brooklyn, con los ojos entrecerrados- No les creo…

-Ah, vamos, Takao…- Rei sonrió algo nervioso y comenzó a guiar a su paciente hacia su habitación- Mejor te llevo a tu cuarto, pronto te entrarán ganas de dormir por tus medicamentos, ¡nos vemos luego, Kai! – y, doblando el pasillo, se perdieron de vista.

Todo quedó en silencio. Kai y Broo seguían de pie en medio del corredor, el último aún viéndose bastante disgustado.

-Quiero estar solo, Kai- Susurró de pronto el pelinaranja, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado debido al humor que, desde hace un rato, el inglés había estado manteniendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, quiero estar solo.- repitió con la misma voz monocorde y la mirada inamovible del suelo. Un sentimiento de inseguridad le embargaba el pecho. ¿Qué tal si Kai pensaba que él era un manipulador? Y si lo pensaba… ¿por qué lo hacía? No comprendía. Necesitaba averiguar quiénes habían sido esas dos personas conversando. Necesitaba pensarlo todo en su cuarto, a solas, sin Kai, sin Rei, sin Takao ni nadie alrededor.-

-Bien, te dejaré en tu cuarto…- le tomó de un brazo, sin mucha delicadeza, y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la habitación.

Brooklyn se dejaba hacer mientras observaba el perfil del ruso, siempre tan callado, cortante, y poco expresivo. No podía evitar sentirse intrigado por aquel singular personaje, tenía la vaga sensación de que jamás podría ver más allá de esos ojos carmesí y ese ceño fruncido tan característico en él, lo cual le preocupaba. El inglés deseaba aprender a descifrar cada una de las expresiones de Kai, quería ser quien lo comprendiera, y quería, a la vez, hacer de ese ruso una persona que le ayudase con la complicada tarea de poder entenderse a sí mismo. Y temía no poder lograrlo.

Aún con la mirada algo perdida en el blanco y terso rostro del menor, subió la escalera tras este, distraídamente, sin prestar mayor atención a los peldaños. Kai continuaba sujetándole el brazo derecho al pelinaranja, pero con menos firmeza que hace unos momentos, por lo cual no pudo evitar que Brooklyn terminara en el suelo, sobre las escaleras, tras haberse tropezado.

-Fíjate por donde andas…- Le observó con reprobación y pensó un par de segundos antes de extender su mano para ayudar al inglés a incorporarse. Estaba de mal humor. Que Brooklyn lograra descolocarlo con sus actitudes extrañas simplemente lo frustraba, sentía que no hacía bien su trabajo, se sentía poco profesional.

-Lo siento…- musitó mientras se agarraba de la mano de Kai - Soy un torpe… - le sonrió levemente apenado una vez que estuvo de pie y retomó junto con el menor el camino hacia su habitación, tras haber soltado lentamente su mano.

Una vez estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Brooklyn, este se volteó a ver a Kai, sin su sonrisa de siempre, pero mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado hace unos momentos atrás.

-Ven en un rato, necesito… escribir, Kai.- La voz de Brooklyn seguía sonando plana, sin la misma tonalidad suave y fresca de otras veces.

-Está bien, vendré en unas dos horas.

-Me parece bien.- Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomando apresurado un lápiz y una hoja de papel para poder, al fin, encerrarse en su mundo de preguntas sin respuesta, frases inconexas y poemas sin acabar.

Se sentía abrumado, esa conversación, la que había escuchado en el jardín mientras estaba con Kai a su lado, le había dejado casi en shock. En ciertas ocasiones, recordaba, había oído voces que hablaban de él, pero en ninguna otra oportunidad el haberlas escuchado le había afectado tanto como ahora. Y todo ese estado de confusión giraba en torno a Kai Hiwatari. Necesitaba urgentemente saber si el ruso estaba de acuerdo con lo que había oído decir a esas voces. Suponía Brooklyn que, de ser así, su cuidador se alejaría irremediablemente de él, y lo que menos quería era quedarse solo otra vez. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, más de diecinueve años, que no se sentía tan seguro como en esos momentos en los que estaba Kai a su lado, y si él se iba, se vería solo de nuevo, inseguro, desprotegido y a la deriva en ese psiquiátrico, esa cárcel llena de gritos y ecos escalofriantes que, cuando se apagaban las luces, llenaban cada rincón del lugar, atormentando a esos desafortunados hermanados con las camisas de fuerza y los antidepresivos.

* * *

><p>Hiwatari se encontraba observando aquel gris y lluvioso cielo en una de las terrazas del tercer piso, esas que había visto sin prestar mayor atención la mañana que se había dado un tour solitario por el edificio. Se encontraba pensando en qué hacer con Brooklyn y sus cambios de ánimo. Quería evitar que este actuara de ese modo tan extraño que le sacaba de quicio y le colmaba rápidamente la paciencia.<p>

Suspiró, ofuscado y apoyó su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó observando el pasto, con la mirada perdida. Después de todo estar ahí no sería tan fácil como creía.

El ruido seco que hizo la puerta de la terraza al abrirse sacó al oji-carmín de su ensimismamiento. Volteó rápidamente a ver quién había llegado a su lado y no fue muy agradable su sorpresa cuando vio a Rei, que, sonriente, se aproximaba hacia él.

-¿Qué haces tan solo aquí? ¡Hace mucho frío, te puedes resfriar!- comentó el pelinegro, ubicándose a un lado de Kai.

-No tengo frío, estoy acostumbrado- respondió secamente Kai, sin mirarle.-

-¿Acostumbrado?

-Vengo de Rusia- A pesar de que Kon le parecía muy molesto, no pensaba moverse ni un centímetro de ahí. Él había llegado primero, así que si alguien debía irse, ese tenía que ser Rei.

-¡Vaya, no tenía idea! Debe ser muy lindo allá, ¿o no?

-No.

Rei cerró la boca de inmediato y se quedó mirando a Kai con aires ofendidos, ¿tenía siempre que ser así de grosero?

-Vamos Kai, no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo…- Se quedó observando un momento cómo la lluvia caía con fuerza desde el cielo. Le gustaba el sonido que hacía esta al llegar a la tierra, así que se mantuvo bastante rato callado, a medio metro de distancia del ruso.

Kai, luego de disfrutar de ese magnífico silencio por parte de Rei, estaba realizando la idea de que su compañía no era tan mala después de todo, siempre y cuando no hablara. Era casi como si no estuviera a su lado. Pero claro, como todo lo bueno dura poco, el pelinegro abrió nuevamente la boca para preguntar algo, pero esta vez de un tema que sabía que a Kai le interesaría. No había que ir demasiado lejos como para darse cuenta de que el ruso quería desesperadamente enterarse de qué había ocurrido en el pasado con su paciente, y a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, no era muy bueno haciéndolo.

-¿Has tenido problemas con Brooklyn?- Rei disfrazó una afirmación de pregunta, mirando al peliazul de reojo, mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

-Algo así.- Volteó a observar a Rei. Efectivamente, el chico había dado en el clavo. Brooklyn era el único tema de conversación que le podía interesar a Kai en esos momentos.

-Es un chico muy cambiante… Hitoshi tuvo problemas con él por lo mismo… O bueno, algo parecido.- comenzó a decir Rei con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en los labios.-

-Dime qué ocurrió con Hitoshi y Brooklyn, ¿quieres? Todos acá ocultan esa información como si fuera… un secreto de Estado, o algo así – Dijo Kai, con claro desagrado-

-Es una historia larga Kai, ¿te parece si entramos mejor? Podemos tomar un café. No hay nadie en la cocina, te diré ahí lo que ocurrió.- ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin despegarle la vista al peliazul de encima. Ahora sí lo tenía.

Kai frunció el ceño, **ese sujeto** sí que era un manipulador de primera. Pero supuso que podría sacar provecho a la situación para lograr comprender parte de lo que necesitaba saber y así poder ayudar concretamente a Brooklyn. Resignado, accedió a ir con Rei y bajaron juntos, sin decir palabra alguna, en dirección a la cocina.

Kai no habló hasta que tuvo su taza de café en las manos. Pensaba que el agua hirviendo sería una buena arma para alejar a Rei en caso de que se comenzara a propasar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un rincón de la amplia habitación, junto a una chimenea que se mantenía prendida desde hace un rato para templar el lugar.

Rei fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien…- comenzó el de cabello largo, mostrándose pensativo- Supongo que si te tengo que contar la historia de Hitoshi y Brooklyn, debo partir por la de Takao…- suspiró y sonrió casi con ternura-

-Sólo habla, ¿quieres?

-Evita ser tan grosero Kai…- Refunfuñó algo molesto el de ojos ámbar y negó con la cabeza- Takao, antes de llegar aquí, era de esos niños millonarios mimados a los que les basta chasquear los dedos para conseguir algo. Si bien no era muy brillante, obtenía a pesar de esto buenas calificaciones, estaba rodeado de amigos, compañeros, y lleno de premios de lo que imagines. Él simplemente lo tenía todo.

A medida que creció y llegó casi al final de su vida escolar, cerca de sus dieciséis o diecisiete, comenzó a actuar de manera cada vez más hostil. Hitoshi nos contó que cierta vez su hermano había agarrado a golpes a su mejor amigo porque creía que este le quería robar un par de trofeos que el pobre chico siempre miraba. Luego comenzó con la firme idea de que todos, incluso sus padres, conspiraban en su contra para hacerle fallar en cualquier cosa que se propusiera, querían boicotearlo para que fracasara y por miedo a que esto ocurriera, dejó de salir y de hacer vida social. Ahuyentó absolutamente a todos sus amigos, hasta quedarse completamente solo. Pasó el tiempo hasta que dio sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad, y no quedó seleccionado…- Rei bebió largamente de su café y miró a Kai, un poco más serio que de costumbre…

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Bueno, supongo que imaginas cómo Takao se puso con eso… Cayó en tal depresión que fue necesario internarlo, porque estaba empezando a tener delirios cada vez más arrebatados. Fue entonces cuando llegó aquí, diagnosticado con depresión y paranoia, pero fue Hitoshi quien dijo que se haría cargo de él. No confiaba lo suficiente como para dejar en manos de alguien desconocido a su "hermanito" y pidió trabajar acá para poder cuidarlo él mismo.

Takao estaba insoportable. Lloraba por todo, andaba histérico, se despertaba en las noches gritando, se golpeaba contra las paredes… - Rei suspiró y se quedó mirando el fuego de la chimenea que tenían en frente por unos momentos…- Hitoshi estaba bastante afectado, pero no cedía, decía que ayudaría a su hermano hasta que estuviera bien, independiente de lo que costara.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente en la cocina, mientras Rei hacía remembranza de sucesos que al parecer se ponían cada vez menos agradables. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz tenía ciertos amagos funestos.

-Un día, tras un descuido, Takao escapó, subió a la azotea y… - Se mordió el labio inferior- se tiró desde ahí… -

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste, saltó desde el piso tres. No murió, cayó sobre unos arbustos, por suerte, y salió con un brazo roto e inconsciente. Estuvo dos semanas hospitalizado y Hitoshi, creo que hasta el día de hoy, no deja de culparse por ello.- Se encogió de hombros y miró a Kai con una sonrisa amarga- Es una historia muy trágica, ¿no?

-Demasiado…- Hasta se le hacía difícil creerla.

-Pero ocurrió, lamentablemente. – Bebió otro sorbo de café y volvió a observar el fuego-

-Bien, me contaste la historia de Takao, pero yo quería saber la de Brooklyn y Hitoshi…

-Calma, chico ruso – Rei sonrió, nuevamente observándole con ese brillo de doble intencionalidad en el rostro.- Era necesario que te contara eso para que entendieras el actuar de Hitoshi con Brooklyn…

-¿Y cómo era su actuar con Brooklyn?

-Bien, bien, quedé en cuando Takao intentó… - desvió la mirada y prefirió censurar la palabra "suicidarse"- … Luego de esto, él regresó con la idea de que todos los que estamos acá conspiramos contra él para que no muriera…- rió levemente, sonriendo con amargura- Y llegó decidido a hacernos saber "que con él no se jugaba"… estoy diciéndote las mismas palabras que repetía siempre él. Sus delirios y paranoia habían aumentado, así que le cambiamos de tratamiento y desde entonces yo me hago cargo de él. Fue ahí cuando Masefield llegó a manos de Hitoshi. Creo que no fue la mejor idea, porque en ese entonces para Brooklyn eran muy comunes los intentos de suicidio. Estaba diagnosticado con depresión endógena, porque actuaba muy parecido a Takao, cuando recién llegó acá.

-¿Cuántos intentos de suicidio ha tenido Brooklyn?

-No recuerdo con exactitud, creo que a lo largo de su vida han sido unos seis, dos de los cuales quedó bastante grave, pero él sólo recuerda uno.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Aún no nos han dicho, pero sí tenemos claro que a Brooklyn le darán otro diagnóstico pronto. Al menos eso dijo su psiquiatra.

-¿Y qué ocurrió entre Kinomiya y Brooklyn? – A Kai sólo le faltaba una lámpara y un grupo de investigadores tras un espejo unidireccional. Eso a vista de cualquier persona habría sido un interrogatorio.

-Nada bueno. Hitoshi estaba mal y no trataba bien a Brooklyn. Se desesperaba al ver que estaba igual que su hermano… y… llegó a golpearlo en algunas ocasiones… presa de la angustia, supongo.- Bajó a tal punto la voz que a Kai se le hizo difícil escucharlo-

-¿Justificas que lo golpeara?- preguntó el ruso, enfadándose bastante-

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! Sólo intento comprender porqué lo hacía…

Kai le observó en silencio, tratando de unir cabos sueltos. A juzgar por la conversación que había escuchado entre Rei y Mystel, ambos justificaban el que Brooklyn hubiese sido golpeado y encerrado luego, en especial Mystel.

-Bien, ¿qué ocurrió después? – trató de menguar su enfado, no quería quedarse sólo con la mitad de la historia.

-A Brooklyn le cambiaron el psiquiatra. Y junto con esto, cambió su diagnóstico y tratamiento… - negó con la cabeza- Si bien ahora Brooklyn sigue con ese diagnóstico y un tratamiento relativamente parecido… en ese entonces el cambio causó estragos en él. – Terminó de decir Rei cruzándose de brazos.-

-¿Por qué?

-Con el cambio paulatino de medicamentos Brooklyn comenzó a reaccionar de manera distinta. Creo que inconscientemente quiso "vengarse" de Hitoshi por la forma en la que este le había estado cuidado, que no había sido la mejor… al menos eso suponemos nosotros. – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, en la que se quedó prendido de los ojos de Kai.- Brooklyn se transformó en otra persona, más agresivo, hiriente con sus palabras, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido durante los primeros meses que había estado con Kinomiya. Muchas veces tuvimos que hacernos cargo de Hito, porque Masefield le decía cosas que… lo dejaban destruido. Tu paciente, Kai, había aprendido a dar en el punto débil de su cuidador y no dudó en atacarlo cada vez que pudo.

-¿Y qué hacía Hitoshi?

-Se le salió de las manos, y comenzó a creerse lo que Masefield le decía. Que si Takao moría, sería enteramente su culpa, porque lo había dejado solo, que era un inútil que ni siquiera podía sanarse a sí mismo…

-Suena a drama de telenovela – comentó Kai, sin creerle mucho al pelinegro-

-La realidad supera la ficción Kai. Brooklyn en vez de dejarse golpear comenzó a responder, pero con golpes psicológicos que desarmaban fácilmente a Hitoshi.

-Narras como si se tratara de una historia del CSI…- musitó Kai sonriendo algo burlesco.

-Ey, tú querías saber…

-Es que se me hace imposible que un paciente pueda terminar desarmando a alguien de esa forma…

-¿Por qué crees que Hitoshi ya no lo cuida? Brooklyn le hizo tanto mal que este acabó por intentar…

-¿Suicidarse?- a medida que decía esa palabra, sus ojos se abrían lentamente ante la sorpresa.

-Sí.

Hiwatari se quedó observando el fuego en la chimenea en silencio. La verdad era que Rei no mentía en nada. El organismo de Brooklyn había reaccionado de modo inesperado ante los nuevos medicamentos, y su estabilidad mental, que hasta el momento en que le cambiaron de psiquiatra había sido casi nula, se había ido de paseo durante los cuatro meses que le siguieron al cambio de tratamiento hasta que Hitoshi había intentado terminar con su vida, bajo esa insoportable presión de tener que cuidar a Brooklyn.

-Luego de eso, dejamos a Brooklyn en la habitación A. Le hicieron exámenes y se dieron cuenta de que una cantidad mal administrada de Clorpromazina estaba ocasionándole gran parte de los problemas. Reemplazaron algunos medicamentos y le recetaron otros, los que tiene en este momento. Ahora lo ves mucho más calmado, ¿no? Es gracias a que se acostumbró al tratamiento y de que al fin hallaron una manera para mantenerlo bajo control. Tienes suerte.

-Supongo que entonces no me debo sorprender si sale con llantos repentinos o con ataques de agresividad, ¿no?

-Precisamente, aunque es algo poco probable… En caso de que llegara a pasar se lo tienes que decir a su psiquiatra, que por cierto, viene hoy…

-Es cierto…- se puso rápidamente de pie. Tendría que ir a ver a Brooklyn, entonces, y prepararlo para que viera a su psiquiatra.- Gracias… por contarme todo esto, Rei… - apenas movió los labios para agradecer. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero suponía que era necesario.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Brooklyn.

Y sin decir más, salió de la estancia, dejando tras de sí a un frustrado Rei, que no podía evitar sentirse usado por el peliazul.

Kai caminaba ahora con un manojo de dudas más grande entre sus manos. Y su mayor problema era que no sabía si creerle a Rei. No podía confirmar nada con su paciente porque este le había dicho que no recordaba casi nada de ese periodo, pero entre lo poco que le había contado Brooklyn, y en comparación a la historia de Rei, habían muchos hechos que concordaban; Su condición cuando Hitoshi le había llegado a cuidar, el actuar de este por el intento de suicidio de su hermano, los golpes, el cambio de tratamiento, el tiempo encerrado… Demasiadas coincidencias y no las podía ignorar simplemente porque fuera un escéptico. Tal vez algunas cosas en la realidad no distaban demasiado de aquello que leía en sus libros o veía, muy de vez en cuando, en la tv.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn se encontraba dormido cuando Kai entró, intentando no hacer ruido, a su cuarto. Estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio, encima de un montón de hojas escritas con una ínfima letra, por ambas caras. Hiwatari ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a él, intentando leer algo de lo que había escrito, pero al instante recordó la mirada demandante de Brooklyn y su voz diciéndole con firmeza "No leas sin que yo te autorice". Desvió la vista hacia el fino perfil del inglés y se quedó en silencio observándole. De nuevo tenía esa apariencia de niño desprotegido. No le parecía posible en esos momentos que él, un sujeto aparentemente tan pacífico, pudiera haber atormentado a alguien hasta hacer que intentara suicidarse. Tal vez Hitoshi había quedado demasiado tocado por lo de su hermano y por ello lo había hecho, no creía que Brooklyn pudiera ser capaz de provocar algo así… ¿o sí?<p>

-No… tú no…- musitó apenas Kai y acercó inconscientemente una de sus manos al rostro de Brooklyn, para mover un mechón de cabello que le caía rebeldemente sobre los ojos.- Tú no eres capaz…- Su mano de deslizó por la mejilla del mayor en algo muy semejante a una caricia. Se turbó completamente cuando notó que algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del pelinaranja.

-¿Mi psiquiatra ya llegó?- La voz de Kai le había despertado, y aquella caricia, que desde ese momento repercutiría en las paredes de su cabeza por un buen tiempo, no había pasado desapercibida para él.

-…- Kai se alejó rápido de su paciente y tragó saliva. ¿En qué momento había despertado? Apartó la vista y negó.- Está por llegar…- Al menos Brooklyn ya estaba bien, volvía a sonreír como de costumbre.-

-Entonces deja que me aliste. En cualquier momento tocará la puerta.-

Se puso de pie, y se estiró levemente, bostezando ante la mirada atenta de su cuidador, al cual se acercó sonriente, luego de un par de segundos, para acariciarle apenas la mejilla izquierda, enfocando sus ojos en los de él.

-Kai, Kai… - comenzó a decir con voz algo somnolienta, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus delgados labios.- Harás que termine enamorándome de ti.


	6. Dissociative

Perdónenme la tardanza, ¡por favor! He andado muy distraída y simplemente sin inspiración. Prometo que para el próximo capítulo no tardaré tanto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, he. Al fin sabrán qué demonios tiene Masefield. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Dissociative**

_Capítulo VI_

Hiwatari movía inquieto su pierna izquierda mientras observaba con ojos ansiosos aquel reloj que, frente a él, avanzaba con extrema lentitud, casi en señal de burla, manejando su humor a tal punto que quería estrellar aquel infernal aparato contra el piso. El segundero hacía eco en las paredes de ese pasillo, situado en el sótano del edificio, lleno de puertas que el peliazul desconocía donde llevaban.

_-Kai,__Kai__… __Harás__que__termine__enamorándome__de__ti.-_

Apretó su puño izquierdo, que reposaba sobre una de sus piernas. Las palabras de Brooklyn no habían dejado de rondar su aturdida cabeza durante todo ese rato que llevaba a la espera. ¿No era osado por parte del inglés decir esa clase de cosas? Y peor aún, él mismo las estaba tomando en cuenta, él mismo dejaba que el inglés descubriera cómo tenerle a su merced, o simplemente cómo incomodarle.

-Idiota…- murmuró mientras se rascaba con el dedo índice la frente, cerrando los ojos. Cada pequeño detalle que se añadía a su estadía en ese lugar hacía que quisiera marcharse con más premura. Estaba incómodo, irritado, más amargado que de costumbre y eran precisamente ESA clase de comentarios los que le aguaban cualquier intento de distracción. Le atribuía la culpa al inglés, pero en el fondo sabía que él era el que daba demasiada importancia a cosas que tal vez no la merecían en absoluto… como ese comentario, por ejemplo.

-Deja de pensar en ello…- Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente. Pero el sencillo hecho de pensar en lo que podía pasar si efectivamente el comentario de Brooklyn se volvía una realidad próxima, le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. No sería nada agradable tener a un loco enamorado tras de sí.- Deja de pensar en ello- Repitió y alzó la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba mejor en donde estaba; un mullido sofá negro, que contrastaba con las blancas paredes de aquellos pasillos tan minimalistas. Sí, aquél era un sofá muy confortable…

Posó sus ojos en la puerta por la que Brooklyn, hace ya unos veinte minutos, había ingresado con su psiquiatra; un sujeto menudo, regordete, y de bigote ya blanqueado por el paso inexorable de los años. Se había presentado, amable, como Toshiro Masaka, y no había esperado demasiado para hacer ingresar a Brooklyn a su correspondiente terapia.

-Hoy saldrás con nuevo diagnóstico, Brooklyn, tenlo por seguro. Las cosas mejorarán. - Había dicho con una cándida sonrisa antes de haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, para ingresar a esa habitación que no tenía nada que envidiar a un consultorio bastante caro.

Para Toshiro, el caso de Brooklyn era bastante excepcional, y eso mismo era lo que hacía al chico tan diferente, especial en todo sentido de la palabra. Era un caso bastante complicado, y aquello le emocionaba. Llevaba atendiendo a Brooklyn cinco meses, demasiado tiempo a su juicio como para estar dudando del diagnóstico de un paciente, pero tras estudiar el historial médico de aquel chico de hermosos ojos verde agua de forma meticulosa y exhaustiva, había logrado llegar a una conclusión sobre el estado de él. La verdad es que el diagnóstico que tenía pensado para su paciente podría ser rebatido por muchos de sus colegas, ya que no todos lo aceptaban como válido, pero a lo largo de sus años ejerciendo su labor, se había topado con cinco casos parecidos y muy complejos. Tres de esas cinco personas con el mismo problema del inglés habían tenido una recuperación satisfactoria tras haber seguido el tratamiento adecuado. Con Brooklyn, sólo tenía que realizar un par de "pruebas" y tendría todo confirmado.

Kai suspiró, el recordar el comentario del especialista sólo le ponía más ansioso. Era un plus para que sus nervios le llevaran a un punto de tensión extrema. Ahora sabía que Brooklyn podía llegar a tener dobles intenciones con él y, aparte, sabría su diagnóstico.

Un sujeto de cabello castaño claro, de apariencia severa, dobló por el pasillo donde estaba Kai, y, sin mirarle siquiera, pasó de largo de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas del fondo, cuatro de las cuales tenían escrito "A" en la placa. Hasta ese momento Kai no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle. De seguro uno de esos cuartos era donde habían tenido encerrado a Brooklyn.

El castaño, fornido y totalmente serio, sacó un manojo de llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, y entró en silencio por una de esas descoloridas y lisas puertas, cerrándola tras él, haciendo un ruido seco. Kai, algo intrigado, se quedó observando por un lapso de dos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Recuperó su compostura y de reojo, logró ver cómo el castaño guiaba, sujetando de los hombros, a un chico de cabellos color gris, de unos veintinueve años, mientras le hablaba con voz forzadamente cálida, y mirando directamente hacia el frente.

-Bien, Bryan, ¿es mejor así no? Tranquilo, mañana hará buen clima y saldremos un rato, ¿te parece bien?

El peligris, llamado Bryan, asintió sin decir palabra alguna, casi por inercia. Tenía los ojos idos y los labios entreabiertos. Su expresión facial era nula, estaba completamente dopado. Parecía ignorar que alguien le guiaba y que una camisa de fuerza le comprimía el cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco.

-¡Hola Sergei! ¡Bryan, te ves muy bien hoy!- Esa era la voz de Mystel, que desde el final del pasillo, se aproximaba con aspecto cansado, llevando un montón de bolsas de color verde, probablemente llenas de medicinas.-

-¿A que sí?- musitó el castaño, Sergei, mientras observaba de reojo al dopado chico que guiaba- Lo llevaré arriba un rato, a la sala de estar tal vez-

-Me parece bien, estaban viendo un documental- Asintió Mystel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras retomaba su camino por el pasillo.- ¡Luego nos vemos!

El rubio siguió andando con la vista fija en las baldosas blancas que cubrían el piso de aquel frío pasillo, hasta que notó que Kai estaba a no más de dos metros de distancia.

-¿Kai? ¡Vaya! No te había visto – se acercó al chico peliazul, manteniendo esa sonrisa que, a ojos de Kai, era falsa y tediosa- ¿Estás esperando a que Brooklyn salga?

-Sí- respondió el ruso secamente, entornando sus ojos para ver bien a Mystel.

-¿Y por qué no estás viendo cómo avanza la terapia?- el rubio dejó las bolsas en el suelo, mientras se estiraba y soltaba un largo suspiro-

Kai se quedó en silencio. Si le hubiesen dicho que eso se podía hacer, habría accedido, por supuesto.

-¿Eso no intervendría en el transcurso de la terapia?- preguntó con voz apagada y bastante extrañado el peliazul-

-No, porque Brooklyn no sabría que estás viendo… Creo que olvidé decírtelo – ladeó su cabeza y en sus ojos apareció un leve amago de culpabilidad- Lo siento. Dame un segundo y podrás ver qué ocurre ahí dentro.- Recogió las bolsas del suelo rápidamente y entró por una de las tantas puertas que llenaban las paredes de ese pasillo.

El ruso-japonés suspiró con exasperación, cruzándose de brazos. Cerró los ojos, intentando pasar por alto la ansiedad que ahora era mucho mayor. Odiaba que le hicieran esperar, y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza sus puños a medida que los segundos avanzaban. No fue luego de mucho cuando el rubio regresó donde estaba Kai, con una amable sonrisa en los labios y sin cargar nada en sus manos, excepto un manojo de llaves.

-Ven, es acá.- Guió a su acompañante hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación contigua a la que se encontraba el inglés hace ya bastante tiempo.- A veces estudiantes de psiquiatría y psicología vienen aquí a hacer observaciones en las terapias, pero ha pasado en escasas ocasiones. No nos gusta demasiado que vengan estudiantes.

-¿Porque podrían descubrir en las pésimas condiciones que tienen a algunos pacientes?- preguntó Kai con la voz llena de reprobación.

Como respuesta, Mystel se limitó a mirarle de reojo y morderse el labio inferior, mientras se ubicaba frente a un espejo unidireccional.

Hiwatari se abrió paso a través de la habitación. No era demasiado grande. En ella había una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, una estantería con una colección de unos veinte libros, todos sobre psicopatologías, ordenados por tomo, una solitaria planta junto a una ventana y una máquina para hacer café. En una de las paredes había un espejo rectangular, unidireccional, de un metro y medio de largo, que dejaba ver lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua, pero no permitía que los ocupantes de aquella habitación vieran a Kai y a Mystel del otro lado. Kai llegó junto a su rubio acompañante y observó con detención a Brooklyn, que se veía completamente distinto.

-Ahí está Brooklyn- Mystel se quedó mirando al pelinaranja que charlaba con su psiquiatra, recostado en un diván, apenas moviendo los labios. Apretó un botón que encendía los micrófonos del cuarto, que tenía las cortinas cerradas y todas las luces apagadas, y la conversación de Masefield con el profesional que le hacía compañía llenó la habitación en la que se encontraban Kai y Mystel, saliendo sin hacerse esperar desde un parlante ubicado en la pared, sobre el espejo.-

-… si hubiese estado en mis manos, le hubiese dado yo mismo muerte a ese bastardo, ¿entiendes? Murió demasiado rápido… en un accidente automovilístico. Borracho, para variar.

A Kai se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó la voz de su paciente. Era como oír a un encarcelado. Su voz era apagada, grave, llena de rabia, impotencia reprimida. Hablaba bajo, con los dientes apretados y sin apartar la vista del blanco y liso techo. Aguzó el oído, quería escuchar todo, entender qué ocurría.

-¿Abusó de ustedes tres?

Brooklyn cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía un semblante resentido, mezcla de rabia y humillación. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños a tal punto de hacerse daño con sus propias uñas.

-¿Y Brooklyn casi no recuerda?- decía el psiquiatra con voz suave-

-Casi nada, porque para eso estamos "el Estúpido" y yo. Brooklyn es capaz de recordar muy pocas veces de cuando fue abusado, cuando no tenía más de ocho años.

Tanto Mystel como Kai estaban atónitos, inmóviles frente al espejo, observando a ese personaje que en realidad no se parecía NADA al Brooklyn que los dos creían conocer, al menos en el modo de comportarse, hablar y expresarse.

Las palabras que se oían desde aquel parlante en la pared le aguijoneaban los oídos a Kai, tanto por su contenido como por el tono grave y resentido que "Brooklyn" usaba para darse a entender; la rabia personificada en él, las ganas de gritar, de desquitar una vida de abusos llevada sobre los hombros durante tanto... No había que ser demasiado observador como para notar toda esa mezcolanza de sensaciones en el inglés, que en esos momentos intercambiaba palabras, bastante decidoras, con el menudo psiquiatra que le escuchaba atento y anotaba cada tanto una que otra frase en una hoja de papel algo amarillenta, con letra casi ilegible.

-¿Sabes qué ocurrió con Hitoshi?

-¿Me crees estúpido?- Brooklyn abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en el diván, para voltearse y poder ver al psiquiatra a los ojos- ¿Quieres saber si yo fui el responsable?

Como respuesta sólo recibió el silencio del regordete hombre y un alzamiento de cejas por parte de este, como hace quien espera oír algo que ya sabe de antemano.

-Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y qué era lo que tú tenías que hacer?

-Decirle la verdad- La voz golpeada de Brooklyn al contestar le hizo a Kai dar un respingo- Él sabe que si su hermano está así, como está ahora, es porque él no pudo cuidarlo bien…

-¿Consideras que el que Takao esté enfermo es culpa de Hitoshi? – preguntó serio mientras tomaba unos cuantos apuntes rápidamente-

-Que esté enfermo ahora, sí. Takao enloqueció porque es un imbécil… Pero Hitoshi no sirve para cuidar a nadie, no puede mantenerse dentro de sus cabales, se descuida, pierde la paciencia en la misma cantidad de segundos en la que el cuerpo de Takao tardó en chocar contra el piso, ¿y pretendía aún así salvar a su hermanito? – una sonrisa llena de sorna se le dibujó en el rostro lentamente, mientras abría exageradamente los ojos- Había que ponerlo en su lugar. El intento de suicidio de su hermano fue la prueba concreta de que Hitoshi estaba haciendo mal las cosas, él lo sabe, puedes estar seguro que hasta el día de hoy se lo recrimina, y es gracias a mí, yo sólo me encargué de que no olvidara eso… y también de hacerle entender que golpear no es el mejor método para "arreglar" las cosas, y mucho menos a las personas.

-¿Y consideras que si Hitoshi se hizo algún tipo de daño, es culpa tuya?

-En lo absoluto…- ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y escrutando al psiquiatra con la mirada- Es todo culpa de él, yo sólo le ayudé… digamos… a abrir los ojos. Yo no le dije que se suicidara. – arrastró las últimas palabras mientras apretaba más y más sus puños.

-Recuéstate, Brooklyn.- Dijo el psiquiatra, con voz demandante, mientras se ponía de pie.

Brooklyn, observándole con desconfianza, se fue recostando en la camilla, pero sin cerrar los ojos ni sacarle estos de encima al hombre que le acompañaba.

Hiwatari no podía observar el rostro del psiquiatra, ya que este se encontraba de espaldas, pero logró ver cómo llevaba una mano al rostro del inglés y la ponía sobre sus ojos. Brooklyn se resistió en un comienzo, sujetando la mano del mayor, pero el hombre comenzó a hablar en voz baja, casi en susurros, impidiendo que Kai o Mystel entendieran qué decía y provocando que el pelinaranja fuera lentamente bajando la guardia y cerrando de apoco los ojos, mientras respondía a ciertas preguntas o afirmaciones y asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Su cuerpo pareció finalmente relajado y el psiquiatra se alejó, volviendo a sentarse junto al escritorio. Tomó los papeles en los que había estado escribiendo y rápidamente comenzó a traspasar sus anotaciones al computador que estaba encendido sobre aquel mesón, dejando mientras tanto a su paciente sobre el diván, aparentemente dormido.

-¿Qué… es lo que pasa con Masefield?- Mystel observaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta al ahora tranquilo y relajado pelinaranja.

-No me preguntes a mí, no lo sé…- Kai estaba igual de confundido que el rubio, pero, a diferencia de este, lo disimulaba.

Kai callaba, mientras intentaba dilucidar a qué podía corresponder aquello que acababa de ver. Lo primero que se le venía a la mente era una doble personalidad, pero eso le parecía sencillamente ilógico. Debía haber, a su juicio, una explicación más racional.

-Despierta, Brooklyn – Toshiro llamó suavemente desde su escritorio al menor después de unos diez minutos de haber estado escribiendo sin detenerse.

Kai y Mystel se habían quedado en completo silencio durante todo ese rato. Mystel ojeando un libro, y Kai observando con detención al psiquiatra. Una vez que escucharon los dos la voz del mayor, volvieron a concentrarse en Masefield.

Brooklyn hizo ademán de despertar, y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos verde agua. Parecía desorientado.

-¿Me… dormí?- preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, una vez que se hubo sentado en el blanco y mullido diván.

-No precisamente- El mayor sonrió tranquilamente, mientras tomaba dos hojas que salían desde la impresora que se encontraba junto al escritorio, para luego meterlas en un sobre- Lo que hoy hicimos fue una hipnoterapia, Brooklyn, y me fue de mucha utilidad.

-¿Ya sabe entonces qué ocurre conmigo?- Los ojos del muchacho inglés se abrieron con un leve brillo de esperanza-

-Sí-

A Kai se le tensaron los músculos de la cara al oír aquella respuesta tan segura. Quería saber pronto qué era con lo que tendría que lidiar entonces.

-¿Y… qué es, Doctor?

-¿Recuerdas, Brooklyn, esas conversaciones que decías oír a menudo, y que muchas veces mencionaban cosas de tu propia vida que tú no logras recordar?

El inglés asintió, golpeteando los dedos de sus manos casi histéricamente sobre sus rodillas, mientras observaba atento al menudo hombre que le acompañaba, desde el diván.

-Lo que en realidad escuchabas, era… ¿cómo explicártelo?- tenía que ser cuidadoso con su manera de decirlo, no quería desatar estragos en su paciente- era una conversación mantenida entre dos partes de ti, que tú no conoces. Tú no eres conciente de ello.

-¿Eh?- el inglés ladeó la cabeza, sin entender mucho en verdad- Lo siento, pero… no logro entenderle.

-Brooklyn, tienes algo llamado Trastorno Disociativo de Identidad. Personalidad múltiple.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se hizo presente tanto en la habitación donde estaba Brooklyn como la de Kai. ¿Personalidad múltiple? Kai, entonces, había acertado.

Brooklyn entreabrió los labios mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el psiquiatra. En su rostro, el estupor se hacía presente; trataba de asimilar las cosas. ¿Cómo era posible y en qué momento había ocurrido? Bajó la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Soltó una risotada nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, sigo sin entenderlo…- No dejaba de negar con la cabeza. Volvió a poner sus ojos sobre el regordete hombre mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda-

-Ah, vamos, sí entiendes Broo, no me hagas repetirlo…- El mayor suspiró y tomó su cuadernillo donde tenía anotado todos aquellos apuntes que había hecho durante esa sesión, que estaban adjuntos con el historial clínico de Brooklyn- Iremos por parte, te explicaré, en resumen, de qué se trata esto y qué haremos para solucionarlo, ¿si?

Masefield dejó de lado esa sonrisa nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior. Asintió, agachando la mirada, comenzando a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza. No le quedaba más que escuchar.

-El trastorno de personalidad disociativo, Brook, es cuando dentro de un mismo individuo existen dos o más identidades o estados de personalidad diferentes.- Observó al chico que ahora se veía bastante triste y perturbado desde su lugar.- Comienza en la infancia cuando el niño o niña ha estado expuesto a situaciones traumáticas, generalmente abusos del tipo sexual o maltrato físico, en la mayor parte de los casos por parte de una persona que supone ser una figura _protectora,__paternal_…- Al llegar a este punto, Brooklyn instintivamente dio un respingo y alzó la mirada, buscando la del psiquiatra. Su dolor de cabeza se acentuó un poco más, pero poco le importó.-

-¿Paternal… dice?-

-Sí, paternal Brooklyn. ¿Te recuerda a algo?- El mayor usó el tono de voz más cándido que tenía-

El chico pelinaranja apretó con fuerza la mandíbula mientras los ojos, sin querer, se le comenzaron a aguar lentamente. Se limitó a asentir, mientras se le agitaba la respiración. El dolor de cabeza se acentuaba.

-Tranquilízate, ven, siéntate acá…- le indicó la silla vacía frente al escritorio, sin dejar de observarle-

-N-no, aquí… estoy bien- musitó apenas, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban ya a caer por su rostro- Me recuerda…- comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz- a Matthew…- una horrible puntada en la cabeza, que ya no pudo ignorar, le obligó a guardar silencio- agh…- se recostó precipitadamente sobre el diván mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

_-Cállate, cállate, cállate._

-¿Te encuentras bien, Brooklyn?

El menor negó lentamente con la cabeza. Las lágrimas le surcaban tristemente el rostro. Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos y sus labios temblaban. Quería hablar, pero la voz no le salía.

Toshiro se quedó en silencio, esperaría a ver si por sí solo el inglés se calmaba. Suspiró despacio y dirigió una ávida mirada hacia el espejo.

Del otro lado del espejo, Kai y Mystel estaban aún más atónitos que hace cinco minutos. La impresión no dejaba de ir en aumento, y las dudas tampoco. Aún había muchas cosas sin explicar. En la mente del peliazul surgían más preguntas a medida que pasaban los segundos, en especial por la manera en que Brooklyn estaba ahora actuando. Se veía vulnerable. Parecía un niño.

-Quiero saber qué tiene que ver Matthew con lo que ocurre, doctor…- A pesar de estar llorando aún, y de estar sintiendo aquel dolor de cabeza que le mataba, se incorporó y entornó sus ojos, observando a su médico-

-Está bien, pero necesito antes que te calmes, ¿si? Respira profundo y recuéstate otra vez – se puso de pie y caminó hasta ubicarse junto al diván.-

Arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado del inglés, que hacía intentos por regular su respiración mientras se cubría la cabeza con los antebrazos. Una vez estuvo más calmado, el psiquiatra prosiguió con su explicación.

-Te había dicho que los abusos y maltratos, en la mayor parte de los casos, son cometidos por un sujeto que supone ser una figura paternal para el menor maltratado. Lo cual… es tu caso, lamentablemente, Brooklyn.- El psiquiatra esperó a ver la reacción del menor, que no fue tan mala como esperaba. Estaba ya más tranquilo, por lo cual había asentido suavemente, pero sin retirar los antebrazos de su cabeza- Tu tío se tuvo que hacer cargo de ti, y te cuidaba. Mas cuando se emborrachaba pasaba a ser una persona totalmente diferente, que muy al contrario de protegerte… abusaba sexualmente de ti. ¿No es así? – Brooklyn volvió a asentir, reprimiendo esas tremendas ganas de llorar nuevamente.

El dolor de cabeza del pelinaranja era casi insoportable, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse y no perderse ninguna de las palabras del que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Tú, siendo tan pequeño, no podías comprender esos cambios de temperamento en tu tío Matthew, e inconscientemente separaste, digámoslo de esta manera, la información que recibías de una faceta de tu tío, cuando estaba ebrio, de otra, cuando estaba sobrio, y con ello separaste también lo que te provocaba cada una de estas facetas en Matthew, la rabia, la angustia, sin contar tu propia identidad, que está menos centralizada en un solo sentimiento, ¿entiendes? Aparte de ti, hay dos identidades más, pero que no son en sí demasiado distintas de ti, sino que te complementan. –dio un respiro y continuó hablando tras esa breve pausa. – Ha habido en tu vida ocasiones en las cuales ellos interactuaron, y son ellos quienes poseen los recuerdos de aquellas interacciones. Esto explica la ausencia de recuerdos por tu parte con respecto a muchos acontecimientos pasados.

A medida que el mayor hablaba, Brooklyn iba con lentitud descubriendo su rostro. El dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo, y las palabras llegaban con mucha más claridad a sus oídos. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, comprendía, en cierto modo, lo que ocurría, pero le llevaría algo de tiempo asimilarlo, en definitiva.

-¿Qué hay de las conversaciones?

-Es normal en estos casos que la persona con el trastorno disociativo escuche… conversaciones internas de voces que no conoce, que son precisamente las otras personalidades "dentro" de sí.

-Comprendo…- dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo, provocando que a Mystel y a Kai se les helara la sangre- ¿Me voy a sanar… doctor?

El psiquiatra guardó silencio por unos momentos, la verdad es que el periodo en el que habían mantenido a Brooklyn bajo los tratamientos incorrectos, había influido negativamente en su trastorno, acentuando, con los medicamentos equivocados, la irritabilidad en el chico inglés, por lo cual a este le era difícil controlarse emocionalmente. Esto le otorgaba más autonomía para actuar a cada una de las identidades dentro del menor, pero el psiquiatra prefería creer que con hipnoterapia, haciendo un leve cambio a los remedios que Brooklyn consumía y una con supervisión adecuada, podría lograr una "fusión" de personalidades antes de que el menor empeorara y terminara por acabar con su propia vida, al verse limitado y no poder llevar la vida normal que tanto ansiaba.

-No te mentiré, Brooklyn, será un periodo de recuperación largo y tal vez difícil, pero estamos a tiempo. Estarás bien. Te receté un medicamento más en casos de crisis, y tendremos sesiones dos veces a la semana. Comenzaremos con un tratamiento de tres etapas. En la primera intentaremos hacer que puedas controlar de manera apropiada tus emociones y los síntomas que puedan desencadenar que tus… personalidades se salgan de control. En la segunda, con hipnoterapia mayormente, haremos que cada una de esas identidades dentro de ti asimile el pasado de manera apropiada, ¿entiendes? Esto te incluye por supuesto. Y por último haremos que tengas una vida normal, con tus emociones y estas identidades bajo control y sin creencias postraumáticas. En el mejor de los casos, Brooklyn, podríamos conseguir la fusión de las personalidades en cuestión. - le sonrió con calidez y le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo.- ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

El menor negó con la cabeza, observando a Toshiro con los ojos aún levemente aguados.

-Tienes que hacer un gran esfuerzo, e intentar estar tranquilo. Aléjate de las cosas que te alteren, ¿si?- Él y Brooklyn sabían perfectamente que entre esas "cosas" se encontraba Hitoshi.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tu nuevo enfermero?- Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Ya estaba dando por acabada la sesión.

-Es… un buen tipo…- susurró Brooklyn mirando la palma de su mano izquierda.- No, en realidad es genial, ¿sabe?- Se sentó en el diván, para ponerse de pie. No sonreía, aún estaba en shock, pero sonó levemente más animado- Me ha estado cuidando mucho mejor que cualquiera de los demás que se han hecho cargo de mí a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿En serio?- Volteó a mirarle, sonriente-

-He…- al fin, un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Brooklyn. Sus ojos destellaron entre esa oscura habitación y se posaron nuevamente sobre el espejo, justamente a la altura de los ojos del peliazul- Kai… me ayudará a sanar.

Hiwatari tragó saliva y apretó los puños. El inglés confiaba en él, plenamente, se veía en su mirada, y era imposible pasarla por alto. Estaba perturbado luego de haber oído la historia de Brooklyn y su diagnóstico. En cierto punto había llegado a sentir lástima por él. El pelinaranja había tenido una infancia aparentemente horrenda, y hasta esos días seguía pasándola mal. Se encontraba casi completamente solo, y en eso no eran muy diferentes. Kai tenía apenas un amigo y un pariente lejano que se había encargado de él hasta que había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Sus padres habían muerto cuando había cumplido los diez años. ¿Y Brooklyn? Él tenía a su primo, porque por lo que había escuchado su tío habría muerto en un accidente. Y no tenía a nadie más. Kai sintió cómo una leve presión en el pecho se le asentaba, y un nudo en la garganta que tenía hace ya bastante rato, se le estaba haciendo molesto. Su corazón latía con rapidez. Estaba tan concentrado en observar a Brooklyn, su mirada brillante, esa pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios, que se había olvidado de que Mystel estaba a su lado, aún abrumado y hablándole a Kai, sin ser escuchado.

-¿Kai? ¡Kai!

-¿Qué, qué?- Despegó la vista de los ojos verdes de Brooklyn, que seguía mirando el espejo, y volteó para observar a Mystel.

-Debemos salir ya, la sesión acabó…- El rubio le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y le sonrió compasivamente- Pareces conmovido.

-No digas tonterías…- Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Conmovido él? Sí, tal vez sí estaba conmovido. Pero no lo admitiría.

Cuando estaba ubicando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, oyó nuevamente la voz del psiquiatra. Se detuvo.

-Kai ya te ha estado ayudando mucho, ¿no? Deberías darle las gracias…- Rió entredientes y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Claro doctor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-Rápido, no nos pueden ver saliendo de acá…- Era Mystel el que ahora abría la puerta y empujaba a Kai fuera de aquel cuarto. Lograron salir segundos antes de que el psiquiatra y Brooklyn abrieran la puerta.

-Yo me voy ya, Kai, nos veremos al rato…- Musitó Mystel y se alejó caminando rápidamente de ese pasillo. Él no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-Lamento la demora, Kai- se excusó Toshiro mientras caminaba hacia el peliazul, sin reparar en Mystel, y le entregaba el sobre en el se encontraban las hojas que había impreso a Kai- Aquí tienes el nuevo diagnóstico de Brooklyn, debes sacarle una copia y entregar una en recepción y otra te la puedes quedar tú.

Kai asintió y guardó el sobre cuidadosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal blanco.

-Si tienes alguna consulta, no dudes en llamarme, mi número está en las hojas que te acabo de entregar.

-Bien- Respondió secamente Kai, serio, como siempre, y observó a Brooklyn que se veía tranquilo y le observaba atento.

-Me retiro entonces, nos veremos pronto Brooklyn, Kai, que tengan una buena semana.- se despidió de ambos con una leve reverencia, a la cual los otros respondieron, y dobló el pasillo, dejándolos solos.

Hiwatari esperó que Toshiro se fuera y que sus pasos dejaran de hacer eco en las paredes del corredor para voltearse a ver a Brooklyn, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando, apenas habiendo conseguido poner sus ojos en el pelinaranja, sintió cómo los brazos de este le rodeaban y se aferraban con desesperación a su cuerpo. Kai se quedó quieto y tragó saliva, sin corresponder ese abrazo. Sintió cómo el mayor escondía su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, mientras temblaba levemente.

-Pensarás que soy un confianzudo, Kai, pero tengo miedo… -Brooklyn, nuevamente el borde del llanto, se aferraba a las ropas de su cuidador.-

Kai suspiró y desvió la mirada, levemente avergonzado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía que Brooklyn estaba aterrado, aunque tratara de mostrarse tranquilo, sabía que el inglés no era más que un pequeño niño asustado, solo.

-Lo… sé…- comenzó a decir el ruso, pensando en qué hacer para consolar a su paciente- quédate tranquilo, ¿si? Te voy a ayudar, para eso estoy aquí.- Sus palabras no eran en sí demasiado cálidas por el tono de voz casi indiferente que usaba Kai.-

-Gracias…Kai- susurró apenas Brooklyn, suavizando un poco ese abrazo, haciéndolo menos efusivo.-

-Cállate.- Cerró los ojos. Ese nudo en la garganta le molestaba más que nunca- No me des las gracias.-

-¿Por qué no?

Suspirando, Kai rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo del mayor con uno de sus brazos, en un abrazo algo frío, sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-Agradéceme cuando te saque de aquí.- susurró-

Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima mojó el cuello de Kai, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad, que el ruso no logró ver, se dibujaba en los labios de Brooklyn.

-No, no. Te agradeceré cuando se me pegue en gana, Hiwatari.

Kai guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba…

-En qué lío me he metido… En qué lío…-


	7. Miedo

**Disclaimer:****Beyblade** y sus personajes **NO****ME****PERTENECEN.**Este capítulo contiene **escenas****que****pueden****dañar****a****personas****sensibles**. Si no te gusta la sangre o leer a Kai sufriendo, abandona rápidamente la página. Si eres un morboso como la persona que escribió esto… siéntete libre de continuar.

¡Hola! Luego de un hiatus algo largo, he vuelto~ Este capítulo es bastante denso, espero sea de su agrado y no se espanten con lo que hay aquí. Hehe… Por cierto, comenzaré a subir los capítulos entre los 10 y 15 de cada mes, para que estén atentos y así no se me pase el tiempo con cada actualización.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi madre Lacryma Kismet, que está pasando un momento difícil. ¡Ánimo!

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

_Capítulo VII_

Son pasadas las siete de la tarde cuando Hiwatari abre al fin los ojos. Se encuentra recostado sobre una dura camilla de hospital, en una habitación cerrada, ausente de ventanas. Sólo una puerta marrón oscuro, con terminaciones en burdeo, que tiene el seguro puesto, decora las paredes de aquel cuarto. Pero Kai nada de esto logra notar. Todo está en una penumbra absoluta.

Un punzante dolor de cabeza comienza a atacar al ruso-japonés apenas este abre los ojos. No sabe con exactitud dónde se encuentra ni tampoco cómo fue que llegó ahí. Confundido, trata de incorporarse de la camilla en la que está recostado, pero de inmediato nota que se encuentra inmovilizado. Unas ligaduras de cuero le tienen fuertemente asido de las muñecas y tobillos a los bordes de la cama. Forcejea contra las amarras, pero sólo consigue hacerse daño. Ahora su piel escuece, tiene marcas rojizas en sus muñecas y sus manos lentamente se entumecen. Su respiración se agita. Se desespera con cada minuto que pasa y se remueve inquieto sobre la camilla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de ver algo a través de esa inexorable oscuridad. Pero es en vano.

Su corazón palpita a mil por hora, sus latidos retumban en su cabeza. Está enajenado, al fin inmóvil, tratando de buscar una explicación de porqué está atado.

Traga saliva. Repentinamente siente frío. Está sudando y la transpiración se le hiela. Recién entonces logra comprender que está completamente desnudo. Vuelve a removerse inquieto, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. El amargo sabor metálico de la sangre invade de apoco su cavidad bucal, y luego desciende hasta su garganta, pero eso poco le importa. Necesita comprender cómo fue que llegó hasta ese lugar.

Con pesadez, deja caer su cabeza sobre la dura almohadilla y cierra los ojos. ¿Qué había sido lo último que había hecho? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Suspiró. Con esfuerzos apenas lograba recordar la cara de Brooklyn muy cerca de la propia. Los ojos del pelinaranja estaban entornados hacia los suyos y le observaban con un brillo de malicia. Sus labios se movían, gesticulando palabras que salían desde una boca que se ladeaba en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. ¿Qué había hecho Brooklyn? Trató de situar aquella memoria en algún lugar. Tras la cara del inglés había una pared de baldosas blancas, junto a ciertos instrumentos que colgaban de ganchos puestos en esta. Parecían cucharones. ¡La cocina! ¡Eso era! Había ido con Brooklyn a la cocina y este le había preparado un café a Kai. Y fue ahí cuando había comenzado a comportarse de un modo extraño.

Hiwatari abrió los ojos y nuevamente comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. A la mente se le vino la imagen del café que Masefield le había hecho; una taza blanca, humeante y que despedía un intenso y exquisito olor. Se le hizo agua la boca al recordarlo, pero rápidamente esa sensación fue reemplazada por otra, netamente angustiante. Precisamente luego de haber probado el café, había comenzado a sentir las extremidades muy pesadas. La taza había caído al piso, haciéndose añicos. Brooklyn, tras eso, se había acercado, tal vez de más, al peliazul, con su sonrisa y su mirada burlesca. Luego todo se había desvanecido en una nube de imágenes borrosas y ruidos irreconocibles.

-¿Me… dopó?- se pregunta Kai a sí mismo mientras su respiración comienza a agitarse otra vez, de puro nerviosismo.- No, es imposible…- ruidosamente, traga saliva mientras alza la cabeza lo más que puede.- ¡Brooklyn!- llama con la voz entrecortada y temblando levemente, mezcla de frío y miedo- ¡Brooklyn!

Se queda completamente quieto cuando siente ruidos tras de sí. Intenta voltear, pero le es imposible. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar. Escucha atento cómo el ruido sordo de pasos acercándose interrumpe arrítmicamente el silencio de la habitación. No hay ecos en el cuarto. Sólo un extraño mutismo.

A medida que los pasos se hacen más cercanos, le parece escuchar un murmullo. Abre más los ojos, al punto que los párpados llegan a dolerle. No logra identificar de quién se trata, pero tiene una leve sospecha.

-¿Broo… Brooklyn?- murmura, moviendo inquieto sus manos- ¿Eres tú?

Como respuesta, recibe una risotada que paulatinamente aumenta, justamente al lado de él. No le cabe duda alguna: Es Brooklyn. Siente una mano fría, que le eriza los vellos de la nuca, sobre su pecho. Los delgados dedos del mayor se pasean jugueteando sobre este, formando círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Kai suspira y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, aún con los labios temblorosos, intenta sonar firme y seguro al hablar.

-Suéltame, idiota…- Pero su voz suena de todos modos entrecortada. Su respiración agitada y sus acelerados pálpitos dejan en evidencia que está asustado y desorientado-

La risa de Brooklyn se apaga unos segundos. Kai escruta con sus ojos carmesí a través de la oscuridad, intentando distinguir siquiera la silueta del otro, pero sólo consigue ver un monocromático paisaje de color azabache. Va a decir algo nuevamente, pero es interrumpido incluso antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

-No Kai, lo siento, pero no te voy a soltar…- Su voz es ronca. Kai de un respingo; no se trata de Brooklyn después de todo.

La escuálida mano del inglés asciende por su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Kai. Acerca su boca hasta el oído del ruso y deja escapar las palabras en forma de siseo junto a este. Se estremece y retuerce un poco.-

-Hablo en serio, Brooklyn, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?- Suena enfadado. Intenta alejar su rostro del inglés.-

Como respuesta, recibe de nuevo la risa del que le acompaña. Kai siente cómo Masefield se aleja y tras unos cuantos segundos la estancia se ilumina. Cierra con fuerza los ojos y luego los entreabre con lentitud, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intensa luz blanca que le provoca un agudo dolor en sus cansadas orbes.

Con esfuerzo, el ruso se incorpora apenas y mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro de la habitación, escrutándola atento. Se sorprende al notar que en el interior del cuarto hay solamente una camilla, un carro metálico con elementos quirúrgicos, un martillo y otras cosas que no alcanza a notar encima, y una silla. Todas las paredes están acolchadas y son de un color blanco tan intenso que Kai está seguro de que si lo mira por mucho tiempo, le provocaría un dolor de cabeza más fuerte del que ya tiene.

Brooklyn espera pacientemente a que Kai termine de examinar la habitación, y suelta una leve risa cuando nota que el ruso palidece al fijar la vista en el último detalle de ese cuarto, que yace un poco más a la derecha de la camilla, a la altura de los pies de Kai, en el suelo.

-B-Brooklyn…- Kai tiene los ojos desorbitados. Trata de controlar ese involuntario y molesto temblor en su labio inferior- ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

Junto a la camilla, en el suelo, un abundante charco de líquido carmesí oscuro brilla con fuerza bajo la luz de la lámpara del techo. Brooklyn camina hasta el charco, si inclina a mirarlo y, sonriente, niega con la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta de Kai.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?- Le pregunta con su ronca voz.

Kai traga saliva. Posa su vista alternadamente entre la posa de sangre y la sonrisa de Masefield. Sabe, o al menos cree saber, dónde está.

-En un cuarto de aislamiento- Susurra mientras observa como aquel hostil Brooklyn camina con parsimonia hacia él- ¿Cierto?

Brooklyn asiente, aproxima la silla que está junto a la camilla hacia Kai y se sienta en ella. Posiciona su rostro a la altura de los hombros del ruso y se mantiene callado por mucho rato. Hiwatari siente el cuello cansado. Se recuesta nuevamente en la camilla y cierra los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse y obviar la enorme poza de sangre que yace en el suelo, sólo a un par de metros de él.

Lentamente comienza a calmarse su ritmo cardíaco y el sudor ya no lo siente tan frío. Por un par de segundos cree que se va a quedar dormido. Consigue ignorar que Brooklyn está ahí, a su lado, a tan solo un par de centímetros de su piel. Siente el aliento cálido del inglés rozando su cuello. No está seguro de qué es lo que este quiere, pero está completamente seguro de que ese que está ahí no es en sí su paciente, sino "otro".

-¿Estás más tranquilo ya?- Hay un tono burlesco en la voz del mayor que hace que Kai se sienta molesto. Se vuelve a remover un poco sobre la camilla y abre los ojos con lentitud.

-Desátame.- Ordena, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la de Brooklyn, quedando ambos a no más de unos cinco centímetros de distancia.

-No.- El pelinaranja responde concisamente.

Kai se muerde el labio inferior y guarda silencio nuevamente, por un minuto casi. Se aclara la garganta luego de pasado el tiempo y en un susurro, le pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eso ya lo vas a saber.- Los ojos esmeralda del inglés irradian una mezcla de rabia y demencia. Se relame los labios ansioso y sonríe, mientras lleva una de sus manos a las mejillas de Kai y le acaricia casi de una forma paternal.- ¿Tienes miedo?

Inmediatamente Kai desvía la mirada. No piensa contestar a esta pregunta porque la verdad no sabe con exactitud cómo responder. Sí, tiene miedo, está seguro de ello, pero no quiere que Brooklyn lo sepa… al menos no de su propia boca. Resopla y se limita a guardar silencio.

-Vamos, sé sincero… no le diré a nadie que tienes miedo…- Se pone de pie nuevamente y se dirige al carrito metálico. Toma de este un clavo bastante grande, aparentemente oxidado, y un martillo, con una diligencia extrema.- ¿O tendré que sacarte el miedo a gritos?- se voltea con una sonrisa casi angelical en los labios y le enseña lo que tiene en las manos. Kai se encuentra ahora mirándole atento y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Brooklyn ríe y se aproxima a los pies de la camilla, pasando su mano por todo el cuerpo del peliazul con delicadeza, delineándole el pecho, el tórax, su pubis, rozando su entrepierna y luego bajando por sus muslos. Se detiene una vez llega a los tobillos de este y los acaricia, mientras se muerde los labios con fuerza.

-Estás ansioso por saber, ¿cierto?- Su voz ronca hace eco en la cabeza del menor.

Kai se remueve inquieto al sentir que sus pies son tensados aún más a la cama hasta un punto en que le es imposible moverlos.

-¡Deja eso, Brooklyn!- Su respiración se torna agitada. El sudor nuevamente comienza a abrirse paso por sus poros. Los ojos le escuecen. Intenta resistirse inútilmente. Sabe lo que Masefield va a hacer. Está aterrado.

-No Kai… Quiero hacer esto, ¿sabes? Desde pequeño, desde que era un niño, sueño con hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora.- Acaricia las pantorrillas de Kai calmadamente mientras hablaba, sin levantar la vista.- Me tenía que conformar con animales, ¿sabes? Te habría interesado saber cómo Brooklyn lloraba cuando encontraba a sus mascotas muertas de un día a otro. Las encontraba desmembradas en el patio.- Ríe entredientes, casi en un siseo. Se muerde con fuerza la lengua, casi hasta hacerla sangrar.- Era yo… era yo el que lo hacía. - Brooklyn, con toda tranquilidad, toma el clavo en su mano izquierda y lo acomoda en el tobillo del menor, a la altura de su peroné, y acaricia la piel del ruso con la punta de aquel pedazo de metal oxidado.- Hay algo en ti que me molesta, Kai. Y no me gusta que las cosas me molesten.- El martillo lo sujeta con la mano derecha con firmeza, para luego dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del clavo.

Kai, con los labios entreabiertos, respira afligido por la boca. Sus cuencas oculares escuecen y se anegan rápidamente de lágrimas mientras oye el pequeño discurso resentido de la "doble personalidad" de su paciente. Cierra con fuerza los ojos cuando lo ve alzar la mano derecha. Muerde sus labios para no gritar de dolor, pero es imposible. Siente cómo el clavo se abre paso a través de su piel y luego su hueso. Escucha el ruido de este al romperse, y tiembla con fuerza. Un alarido apenas retenido sale desde su apretada garganta. Se retuerce sobre la camilla dentro de lo que puede, desesperado. Las lágrimas le perlan las mejillas, quiere permanecer estoico, dentro de sus cabales, pero es inverosímil siquiera pensar en ello, no puede, está sometido.

-Detente… idiota…- Con la respiración entrecortada, Kai intenta hacerse escuchar por el otro, pero no lo consigue. Como respuesta, sólo obtiene un nuevo martillazo en su tobillo, que acaba de hacer añicos el peroné de su pierna derecha.

-Estoy recién empezando, Kai…- musita el pelinaranja para tomar, sin mucha delicadeza esta vez, un segundo clavo y dejarlo incrustado, de igual manera que el primero, en el tobillo de la pierna izquierda del ruso japonés.

Kai esta vez no grita y se limita a llorar en silencio. No puede respirar por la nariz, la tiene obstruida de mucosa que impide el paso del aire hacia sus pulmones. Tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apenas se mueve. Cada vez que realiza un movimiento, por pequeño que sea, el dolor lacerante de sus tobillos le nubla la razón y lo deja en un estatus de semi-inconciencia. Quiere desmayarse, pero se da cuenta de que aún dista de hacerlo.

-Te encuentras bien, ¿Kai?- La voz de Brooklyn le parece extrañamente ajena, como si hablara desde una gran distancia. No quiere abrir los ojos. Teme saber con qué puede encontrarse si lo hace.-

Kai no contesta. El tono burlón en la voz de Masefield le hace querer romperle la cara a golpes, pero el punzante dolor en sus piernas le hace desistir de la idea. Siente cómo la sangre se le empieza a coagular alrededor de las heridas. Le pica. Le arde. Le duele.

-Déjame ir…- susurra Kai, luego de un rato. Las lágrimas ya se han detenido, pero el dolor sigue ahí, sin disminuir ni un ápice.-

-Si crees que puedes caminar, te dejo ir, Kai- El pelinaranja sonríe ladino y lleva una de sus manos llenas de sangre hacia el rostro de Hiwatari. Acaricia con cuidado su frente, dejándolo manchado de carmesí.- Vamos, ¿te ayudo a ponerte de pie?- su sonrisa se ensancha mientras se endereza y comienza a desatarlo. Nuevamente Kai trata de resistirse, pero el dolor a la altura de sus tobillos apenas le deja reaccionar.- Cuando te pares podrás ver a tu amigo Rei Kon, que también nos acompaña, pero está un poco callado… ¿No es tan malo así, no crees? Siempre odiaste que hablara tanto, ¿no?

Kai se queda inmóvil ante ese comentario y observa boquiabierto a Brooklyn.

-Tú no habrás sido capaz de…- No logra acabar la frase y grita de dolor. Brooklyn le está desatando los pies. Se incorpora a pesar del cansancio y el terrible malestar para intentar detenerlo, pero con un simple empujón el inglés logra someterlo. Cuando acaba, Kai está de nuevo recostado sobre la camilla, con la boca entreabierta, intentando ahogar todos sus quejidos, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

-Vamos Kai…- le rodea con los brazos, impidiéndole moverse y lo carga con una fuerza que no aparenta su físico casi esquelético. Los pies de Kai no responden y prácticamente se arrastran sobre la camilla hasta caer de esta, haciendo peso muerto. Hiwatari se muerde nuevamente. La boca se le llena de sangre. Gimotea en voz baja y apenas trata de resistirse. Le clava las uñas a Brooklyn en el cuello, pero este con pequeños golpes a la altura de las pantorrillas de Kai, frustra todo tipo de intento de escape de su prisionero.

-Si miras a la izquierda, lo verás, Kai.- Susurra junto a su oído y le rasguña suavemente la espalda.-

Kai alza de apoco la cabeza y mira sólo de reojo a donde Brooklyn le indica. Apenas logra ver un cuerpo tirado en el piso, rodeado de sangre y en una posición un tanto extraña. Le toma una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que esa posición extraña se debe a que las extremidades del cuerpo no están unidas a este. Abre incrédulo los ojos y busca la mirada de Brooklyn, que se ve expectante.

-Lo mataste…- un hilo de sangre se le escapa a Kai desde la comisura de los labios al hablar. Brooklyn se aproxima a él y la lame con la punta de su lengua, sonriente. Kai le esquiva y cierra la boca, tragando pesadamente el amargo líquido carmesí que se acumula en aquella cavidad.-

-Eres un genio.- Dicho esto, se inclina y apoya los pies de Hiwatari en el suelo, dejándolo a merced de sí mismo y alejándose de él, para ver cómo en no más de un par se segundos, el otro se retuerce de dolor en el piso, justamente sobre la poza de sangre de Rei Kon.-

El ruso escucha como sus propios gritos hacen eco en el cuarto. El punzante dolor le resulta ahora insoportable. De sus tobillos, la sangre chorrea. Pedazos de hueso están astillados y por cada movimiento que hace se le incrustan más y más en la piel. Apoya la cabeza en el suelo y le parece que se va a desmayar, sus ojos se cierran, pero se abren de golpe apenas siente caer uno de los pies de Brooklyn sobre sus heridas. Grita de dolor, gimotea, se retuerce y grita de nuevo.

-¡Kai, Kai!-

* * *

><p>Cuando Kai abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Rei sobre él. Se encontraba cubierto completamente de un sudor frío. La pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo. Respiraba agitado y tenía la apariencia de haber estado llorando. Su cara estaba pálida, dándole un aspecto enfermizo, y le dolía la cabeza terriblemente. Desorientado, tomó el rostro de Rei entre sus manos, observándole atónito, y lo examinó meticulosamente para luego escanear el resto de su cuerpo, asegurándose que el chico pelinegro estuviera en una sola pieza.<p>

-Es…estás bien…- musitó y recorrió con su confundida mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, separándose del otro, que le sostenía los hombros. Estaba en su cuarto, el mismo que le habían designado cuando había llegado ahí.-

-Claro que estoy bien, Kai, tú eres el que no lo está… - le puso una mano en la frente, corroborando su temperatura. - Estás afiebrado. Desde ayer que te noto alicaído, de seguro te resfriaste…- musitó y le sacó algunas mantas de encima- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… al parecer una muy mala…- le observó preocupado y le quitó de la frente un mechón de cabello que se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor.- Tranquilo… ya está bien.- Intentó sonreírle pero el aspecto del ruso no le dejaba muy tranquilo.

Rei había ido a ver a Takao para asegurarse de que este estaba dormido aún, cuando, al ir pasando junto al cuarto de Hiwatari, le había sentido gritar y quejarse. Fue cuando entró y lo encontró sobre la cama, retorciéndose y gimiendo por lo bajo, con una expresión de terrible dolor en su rostro. Sólo había atinado a despertarle de esa horrible pesadilla.

Hiwatari se sintió molesto, humillado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí justo en ese momento? ¿Y por qué había soñado -de nuevo- algo de ese tipo? Desde que se había enterado del diagnóstico de Brooklyn, más o menos hace una semana y media, no había parado de tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Las personalidades del inglés en sus sueños le acosaban, jugaban cruelmente con él y no podía detenerlas. Desvió la mirada y frunció el entrecejo, alejando a Rei dándole un leve empujón.

-Vete, ya estoy bien – observó de reojo el reloj en la pared. Marcaba las 6.24 am. ¿Había sonado su despertador y no lo había sentido? Notó como Rei se había molestado por su acción.-

-No me iré, tú no estás bien… deberías descansar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a Broo…

-Ni lo pienses, puedo hacerlo, no necesito que nadie me reemplace, vete.- Se puso de pie ignorando las peroratas del pelinegro y se metió al baño.

Una vez dentro de este, le echó seguro a la puerta y volteó para observarse en el espejo. Ese sueño había sido el más real de todos, el dolor, el miedo, la angustia, hasta el mismo Brooklyn habían resultado auténticos. Suspiró con pesadez y miró de reojo sus tobillos. Se inclinó y los palpó con cuidado, con miedo de encontrarse un clavo incrustado en la piel, pero todo estaba normal, como siempre.

Se incorporó de nuevo y dejó que el agua del lavabo corriera libremente durante unos segundos. Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente fría, comenzó a enjugarse la cara con el líquido que caía del grifo, hasta que un mareo súbito le hizo detenerse y correr hasta la taza del baño a devolver todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

Desde afuera, Rei escuchaba preocupado. Tendría que convencer a Kai de que se quedara en cama ese día. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero no podía dejar que el ruso se pusiera peor. Salió de la habitación apresurando sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Debían revisar a Kai, aún contra su voluntad.

Mientras, dentro del baño, Hiwatari se enjuagaba la cara otra vez. Estaba más ojeroso que hace cinco minutos y el dolor de cabeza se le había acentuado. No se sentía de humor como para poder cuidar a Masefield, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su tarea, y debía cumplirla bien. Se sacó la ropa lentamente y entró a la ducha. Pasados unos minutos, la espuma del shampoo le cubría la cabeza mientras revolvía sin muchas ganas su cabello. Acto seguido, se enjuagó la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo y cortó el flujo del agua. Se secó, rodeó su cintura con la toalla y salió del baño no sin antes cerciorarse de que la habitación estaba vacía.

Lo primero que hizo al notar que el pelinegro ya no estaba en su cuarto fue cerrar con el seguro su puerta. ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar Rei? No había dejado abierto otra vez, no desde lo que había ocurrido con Brooklyn. Se detuvo un poco al recordar esa noche. La respiración del inglés rozando su piel era algo que seguía muy presente en él. Al menos ya entendía qué había sucedido. El de esa noche, en sí, no había sido Brooklyn, pero pensar en que una de las dobles personalidades del chico había creado ya un lazo de dependencia en tan poco tiempo le resultaba intimidante. Entendía la situación, pero no le servía para tranquilizarlo.

Rápidamente se vistió y tendió su toalla en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Desde ahí miró de reojo su cama. Estaba hecha un desastre. Las sábanas y frazadas estaban enredadas entre sí, una almohada yacía junto a la mesa de noche, en el suelo, y otra estaba en forma vertical sobre el mullido colchón. En verdad había sido una mala noche.

Sin demasiados ánimos arregló como pudo el desorden y tomó su celular del velador. Observó la pantalla lacónicamente y dejó escapar un breve suspiro. Quería llamar a Yuriy. Sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, muy mal, y que nada eso tendría buenos resultados. Estaba inseguro, ahora más que nunca. A pesar de no haber tenido la vida fácil, y estar acostumbrado a la soledad, comenzaba a verse superado. Cada día en ese lugar era un plus para su naciente paranoia, y el no saber con exactitud cómo tratar con Brooklyn le crispaba los nervios. Nunca había sido empático, ¿por qué en algún momento se le había pasado por la mente estudiar enfermería y luego irse a medicina? Sus iniciales razones habían sido el dinero y la investigación, la práctica. Nunca le había interesado en verdad velar por el bien de los pacientes, todo se basaba en buscar respuestas a preguntas, descubrir qué ocurría con la persona. Y ahora que estaba haciendo lo contrario, sentía que lo hacía mal.

-Yuriy…- murmuró y marcó casi como autómata su número. Estaba seguro de que Yuriy Ivanov sabría que decirle. Lo conocía desde pequeño, era un gran amigo suyo… tal vez incluso algo más que un amigo. Se acercó el aparato al oído mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, cuando unos ruidos en su puerta le obligaron a abandonar la llamada. Frunció el ceño en exceso molesto cuando vio que Rei ingresaba a su cuarto, con una llave en mano. Una copia de su propia llave.- ¿Por qué tienes tú una copia de MI llave?- le cuestionó Kai, enfadado, al pelinegro sin darle tiempo ni de reaccionar.-

-¿Eh?- Rei pestañeó varias veces y luego le sonrió como si nada.- Supuse que habrías cerrado… así que busqué una copia abajo por si acaso. Hay copias de todas las habitaciones.- Avanzó por el cuarto en dirección hacia Kai.- Te ves un poco mejor. Te van a revisar en una hora más, y es mejor que estés en la enfermería para entonces porque si contagias a los enfermos, no te irá nada bien. Mientras, deberías tomarte esta pastilla.- Sacó de su bolsillo una pastilla envuelta en una pequeña cápsula de plástico de color amarilla.- Te aliviará el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre.- Susurró mientras colocaba sin previa autorización la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Kai.-

Hiwatari movió su rostro, molesto, y tomó sin mucha delicadeza la cápsula. No le dio ni las gracias a Rei y, aún sosteniendo la medicina, caminó hacia la puerta. Tenía que ir a ver a Brooklyn.- Asegúrate de cerrar al salir.- musitó y comenzó a avanzar con parsimonia por el pasillo.-

Cuando Kai llegó a la habitación de Brooklyn, este ya estaba despierto, recostado sobre su cama y leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, el pelinaranja volteó y le sonrió a su cuidador.

-Buenos días Kai, ¿cómo dormiste?- Observó atento la expresión del ruso japonés y notó sus ojeras y su aspecto enfermizo- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, y dormí bien.- respondió breve y comenzó a repetir el mismo proceso de todas las mañanas, con el mismo humor de siempre, mezcla de hastío y resignación. Preparó las pocas cosas para que Brooklyn se duchara y luego tendió la cama. Cuando su paciente estaba ya duchándose, se sentó sobre el colchón y se sobó las sienes con cuidado. Los oídos le zumbaban y la fiebre no aminoraba. Tendría que tomar la pastilla que Rei le había dado y que se había echado en el bolsillo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho y sin pensarlo mucho sacó la pastilla de la cápsula y la tragó. Sintió cómo la píldora bajaba por su garganta y le provocaba una sensación de vacío al llegar a su estómago que no tenía mucho aparte de jugos gástricos.

Apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo el impulso de vomitar otra vez y se llevó la mano a la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Hacía años que no se enfermaba, ¿tenía que pasar justo en ese lugar, en esos momentos?

-¿Te sientes bien, Kai?- La voz de Brooklyn, que le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, ya bañado y vestido, sacó de su ensimismamiento a Hiwatari y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.- Vaya tonterías que pregunto… estás enfermo…- El oji esmeralda se acercó al menor y puso con suma delicadeza sus manos en las mejillas del que tenía en frente- Deberías hacer que te revisen en la enfermería, si quieres te acompaño.-

-No, yo soy quien te tiene que cuidar…- frunció el ceño y apartó las manos de Brooklyn intentando no ser demasiado brusco y se puso rápidamente de pie.- Vamos, tienes que desayunar.

El inglés entornó los ojos hacia el rostro de Kai y ladeó la cabeza, observándole con detención.

-Eres un necio – susurró y comenzó a seguirle en dirección al comedor. –

* * *

><p>-¿Brooklyn Masefield?- Una voz grave irrumpió en el comedor mientras una veintena de personas desayunaban al interior de este, incluidas entre ellas al susodicho y a quien se hacía cargo de él.-<p>

-¿Mh?- El pelinaranja alzó su vista rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y buscó con sus confundidos ojos esmeralda a quien le acababa de llamar- ¿Sí? –

Un hombre calvo y anciano se abrió paso entre las mesas y sillas y se acercó hacia donde estaban Masefield y Hiwatari. Caminaba apresurado y no se veía muy amable.

-Tu nutriólogo te está esperando. Apenas termines de desayunar, deber estar en enfermería.

-Ah, claro, ahí estaré.- El inglés le sonrió apacible al mayor, pero este, lejos de corresponder a la cortesía del pelinaranja, le dio la espalda y con sus mismos pasos apresurados, se dirigió a la salida del comedor sin alzar la vista del suelo.

Kai simplemente se limitaba a observar en silencio. El dolor de cabeza lo mataba y sencillamente sentía que si decía algo, sus ojos estallarían.

-No sabía que tenía hora con el nutriólogo hoy, ¿por qué no me dijiste, Kai?- Preguntó Brooklyn volviendo su vista hacia el ruso mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con jugo de naranja.-

Kai tardó unos momentos en contestar. Él sí sabía, pero últimamente estaba tan distraído que había olvidado decirle al mayor que tendría una visita del doctor al día siguiente. Suspiró y, observando por el rabillo de sus ojos el jardín a través de la ventana, respondió casi sin mover los labios.

-Me olvidé de decirte.-

El inglés ladeó la cabeza y se quedó observando con sumo detenimiento el rostro de su acompañante. Se veía muy enfermo, más pálido que de costumbre y extenuado. Tal vez el cambio de ambiente había sido demasiado repentino para él, o le faltaba distracción. No se había movido del psiquiátrico en dos semanas, no había vuelto a ir a la ciudad. Tal vez necesitaba salir, quizás estar todo el día cuidando a un loco lo enfermaba a él también.

El rostro de Brooklyn se oscureció y desvió la mirada hacia su pocillo de cereales y frutas vacío. Kai estaba cansado de cuidarlo. Y bueno, ¿quién no lo haría? Cualquiera se cansaba en ese lugar tan asqueroso. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior rápidamente y se enderezó para luego ponerse de pie.

-Iré a la enfermería, Kai- Habló bajo, intentando sonar tranquilo.

-Vamos…- Se puso de inmediato de pie y comenzó a caminar frente a su paciente a paso firme.-

-No es necesario que me acompañes, sé llegar solo.-

Hiwatari pasó por alto el comentario del inglés y continuó avanzando sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía, por supuesto, que Brooklyn conocía ese lugar mejor que él, pero no le iba a dejar solo.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la enfermería se detuvo y volteó a ver al otro, que le seguía observándole extrañado, y con una ceja alzada.

-Eres tú quien necesita ir a la enfermería más que yo, Kai- Musitó Brooklyn mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta.- Entraré solo, tú quédate acá.- Y sin esperar respuesta, abrió y se metió rápidamente al interior del cuarto.

Al verse solo en el pasillo, Hiwatari frunció el ceño y bufó exasperado. Paseó sus ojos carmines alrededor del lugar, divisó un sofá de color crudo apegado a la pared y se aproximó a este. Una vez sentado, comenzó a masajear las sienes de su cabeza nuevamente, en círculos, con la vaga esperanza de que esa simple acción le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Mientras, pensaba en Brooklyn y la pesadilla que había tenido hace no mucho. Su agotamiento mental comenzaba a hacerse insostenible con el paso del tiempo, que apenas habían sido dos semanas hasta ese entonces. Negó con la cabeza, aquello no estaba bien. Se suponía que tenía que saber llevar la situación, estaba preparado para ello, sabía que en ese lugar encontraría cosas así y, por más que los demás dijeran lo contrario, Brooklyn no le había ocasionado mayores problemas. Toda la confusión estaba en su cabeza, era un chico joven aún, bastante desorientado.

-Definitivamente… necesito hablar con él…-

* * *

><p>-¿Ves Brooklyn? Ya vas ganando peso, has subido casi tres kilos.- Takehito sonreía feliz al ver que la dieta administrada a su paciente estaba dando satisfactorios resultados.- En cosa de tiempo estarás en tu peso ideal, necesitas al menos unos diez kilos más, pero no tomará mucho tiempo.- Se dirigió hacia su computadora portátil y anotó junto a la estatura de Brooklyn, 1,82 metros, su actual peso, 58,7 kilos.<p>

-¿Unos tres meses, más o menos, doctor?-

-Sí, más o menos eso es lo que tomará – alzó la vista de la pantalla de su laptop y observó detenidamente a Brooklyn. El escuálido cuerpo del muchacho era alumbrado por una lámpara que despedía una enceguecedora e intensa luz blanca, resaltando mucho más el color albo de la piel del joven, que se le pegaba casi a los huesos de su torso.- Puedes vestirte ya, Brook- regresó su vista a su portátil y acabó de anotar los datos de su paciente.-

Masefield, en silencio, obedeció. No estaba muy de ánimos de conversar; pensaba en su enfermero. Seguía obcecado con la idea del agotamiento de Kai. No podía evitar atribuirse la culpa y aquello no le hacía sentir precisamente bien. Se detuvo luego de haberse puesto los pantalones y se quedó viendo al piso fijamente, ido, hasta que la voz del doctor le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Brook, necesito que contestes algunas preguntas.

-Ah, claro doctor, no hay problema.- Dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y acabó de vestirse, para ir con el mayor.-

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir más mal, siempre ocurre algo que termina por empeorarlo todo. Kai estaba bien enterado de esto. Hace un par de minutos había comenzado a sentir un llanto ahogado desde algún lugar que no sabía definir con exactitud. Al comienzo creyó que deliraba, pero había acabado por darse cuenta de que no estaba en lo absoluto imaginando cosas. Abrió los ojos y con la mirada comenzó a escanear el lugar en busca del causante de aquél <em>molesto<em>_ruido,_pero no logró divisar nada.

-Tal vez es un interno- musitó para sí y dudó bastante sobre si ponerse de pie para ir a averiguar. Negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca. No se movería de ahí, que otro se hiciera cargo, él ya se sentía lo suficientemente agotado.

-¡Hi-hito!- Ahora los gimoteos comenzaban a transformarse en gritos que a Kai ya no le resultaban tan indiferentes, por ser conocidos de antes para él. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde, creía él, se encontraba la persona que lloraba.

-¿Max?- preguntó con voz relativamente suave mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Se inclinó un poco y tras un mueble logró encontrar al rubio y pecoso chico, abrazado a sus rodillas y con los ojos perlados en brillantes lágrimas.

-¿Te alejaste de Hitoshi otra vez?- preguntó intentando pasar por alto su fiebre y su dolor de cabeza que volvían a ir en aumento-

-Me dejó solo- murmuró Mizuhara y se secó las lágrimas, escrutando con la mirada a Kai- ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy Kai, nos hemos encontrado en otras ocasiones…- movió un poco el mueble para poder acercarse al chico.-

-¿Cuidas a Brooklyn-san?- se secó torpemente el rostro y tembló, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kai. Sollozó nuevamente y tras esto desvió la mirada, algo asustado.-

-Sí, me hago cargo de Brooklyn.- Respondió secamente Kai, observando cómo el menor temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-¿Me ayudas a encontrar a Hitoshi?- preguntó al peliazul tras un momento de silencio.-

-Te ayudaré, pero sal de ahí.- Se sacó la chaqueta y ayudó al rubio a ponerse de pie. Una vez este estuvo a su lado, le rodeó los hombros con su abrigo y lo tomó de los antebrazos, como si guiara a un niño, y lo llevó hacia la enfermería.- Primero esperaremos un par de minutos a Brooklyn, y buscaremos a Hitoshi, ¿te parece bien?

-Pe-pero Hito, él… me dejó solo…- La vista se le nubló nuevamente al menor por las lágrimas y se aferró con fuerza a uno de los brazos de Kai, renuente a soltarlo.

-No te dejó solo, Max, sólo te perdió de vista, ¿si?- Llegó con el menor, que aún se asía a su brazo, hasta el sofá donde había estado hace un rato y se sentó ahí junto al rubio.- Ahora tranquilízate y deja de llorar, Hitoshi aparecerá pronto, mientras, yo te cuidaré.

-Sí. - aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sumiso, Max rodeó con sus delgados brazos a Hiwatari y se acomodó sobre su pecho, cerrando sus llorosos ojos azules.

Kai no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al sentir la acción del menor, pero no se lo quitó de encima porque ya no quería más problemas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, extenuado. El silencio entre los dos se mantuvo durante casi cinco minutos y fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la enfermería, pocos metros más allá, hizo un ruido seco al abrirse.

Perezosamente Kai abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo a Max, que, sorprendentemente, se había quedado dormido sobre él. Luego alzó la vista y notó a Brooklyn, parado en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, observando sombrío a Mizuhara.

-¿Brooklyn?- le llamó el ruso, extrañado al notar ese destello de recelo en la mirada de su paciente.- Oye…- mas no recibía respuesta.-

En tanto, en el interior de la cabeza de Brooklyn, un sinfín de suposiciones equívocas con respecto a la escena que tenía enfrente le bombardeaban. Y sentía celos. Se suponía que Kai se hacía cargo sólo de él, y de **nadie****más**. Entonces, ¿por qué mierda Max Mizuhara estaba abrazándolo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué Kai se dejaba abrazar por él? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un repentino y punzante dolor a la altura de su frente y una súbita sensación de desorientación le inundó por un par de segundos. Rápidamente todo eso desapareció y volvió a observar a Max con los mismos ojos resentidos de hace unos segundos. Apretaba con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula, pero no decía palabra alguna, a pesar de los insistentes llamados de Kai.

-Oye, contéstame.- Kai no estaba del mejor humor como para aguantar las jugarretas de Brooklyn, y con el dolor de cabeza pasó por alto el actuar extraño del mayor, cuando este había parecido vacilar por unos segundos.- Te estoy hablando, Brooklyn, ¿qué te pasa?- Frunció el ceño y suspiró, levemente crispado. Miró de reojo a Max, que parecía no enterarse de absolutamente nada y luego regresó la vista al pelinaranja. Tal vez ese de ahí no era su paciente.- Si te llamo con otro nombre, ¿me contestarás?- No se ocupó precisamente de ocultar su fastidio, al contrario, sonó incluso más ofuscado de lo que ya estaba.

Lentamente, los ojos verde agua del inglés cambiaron de foco y se dirigieron hacia el rostro de Kai. Al fin el ruso había conseguido llamar la atención de su paciente, o quien quiera que fuera ese que estaba usurpando el cuerpo de Brooklyn.

-No olvides tus promesas, Kai…- una voz suave, algo temblorosa y un poco más aguda que de costumbre salió desde la garganta del inglés. El ruso abrió grandemente los ojos y tragó saliva con disimulo. Ese era el "Brooklyn" de la noche en que se había cortado la luz en el psiquiátrico.

No pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago al escucharle mencionar la palabra _promesa._ Él no era bueno prometiendo, había quedado claro que no, las cosas se le escapaban de las manos y no podía cumplir. Ya no había podido cumplir en una ocasión, y había decidido no volver a prometer nunca más nada a nadie…

* * *

><p><em>-¿Vas a volver, Kai?<br>__-¡Claro que sí!  
><em>_-¿Pronto?  
><em>_-Ahá, de seguro en un par de meses.  
><em>_-¿Lo prometes?  
><em>_-¿Prometerlo, Yuriy?-  
><em>_-Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Me lo prometes?  
><em>_-Está bien, ¡lo prometo!  
><em>__~~~~  
><em>__-¿Qué pasó con papá y mamá, abuelito?  
><em>_-…murieron, Kai…-  
><em>_-¿Qué?  
><em>_-Ahora te cuidaré yo, te quedarás aquí en Rusia, conmigo.  
><em>_-Pe-pero…  
><em>_-Sin peros, Kai.  
><em>__~~~~  
><em>__-Te esperé más de cinco años.  
><em>_-Lo sé, pero, Yuriy… mis padres, ellos…  
><em>_-Ya sé, entiendo. Murieron. No es tu culpa. Sólo no vuelvas a prometer nada a nadie, Kai. No me prometas nada de nuevo, aunque te lo pida. Hay cosas que simplemente no dependen de ti. Todo cambia; prometer algo es suponer que todo será igual siempre. A los nueve años es un error aceptable, perdonable, pero ya no. Es una lección que los dos aprendimos ya._

* * *

><p>El ruido de pasos apresurados que se aproximaban desde el pasillo contiguo sacó a Kai de su ensimismamiento. La remembranza de aquellas escenas fugaces, pero tan significativas en su vida, lo había dejado enajenado de la realidad por unos segundos, ante los ojos recelosos y esquivos de la doble personalidad de su paciente.<p>

-¡Max!- Los pasos ahora eran acompañados de la voz de Hitoshi Kinomiya. Kai no realizó en su mente el resultado catastrófico de esto hasta que vio cómo la expresión en el rostro de Brooklyn cambiaba paulatinamente a medida que sentía que Hitoshi se acercaba, transformándose en una llena de miedo. Entendía que, si bien ya se habían encontrado una vez, el primer día que Kai había estado en ese lugar, el que había visto a Kinomiya había sido su paciente y no el alter ego de este, golpeado por Hitoshi, por lo cual comprendía lo riesgoso que podía resultar que lo viera en ese momento. Sacudió a Max hasta despertarlo y lo sacó sin demasiada suavidad de encima de él.

-Hitoshi te está buscando, Max- susurró mientras el rubio se desperezaba y se frotaba como un niño de cinco años los ojos. Se puso de pie junto al rubio y volteó justamente para ver cómo Kinomiya se aproximaba hacia ellos, mucho más tranquilo de ver a Max que ahora corría a sus brazos como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

-Ah, Kai, gracias por cuidarlo, de nuevo- susurró Hitoshi mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Max un momento, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el ruso que se estaba encargando de que Brooklyn dejara de morderse el dedo pulgar hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar.

-Brooklyn, ¡no hagas eso!- frunció el ceño y tomó con firmeza las dos manos del inglés, que respiraba ruidosamente, mirando con los ojos cristalizados y sin parpadear a su ex cuidador- Vámonos de aquí, camina…- le dio un leve empujón al mayor y comenzó a guiarlo lejos de Hitoshi.

El pelinaranja se movía casi por inercia pura, sin dejar de hacer un exagerado ruido al respirar, y ahora llorando sin emitir ni un solo sollozo. Parecía apunto de explotar. Se dejó guiar hacia el interior de la enfermería.

-Oye, ¡Brooklyn!- Kai le sacudió suavemente y le secó las lágrimas- Escúchame, él ya no está acá, cálmate.

-Él… me… va… a-

-No, no, no te hará nada, si se atreve a venir lo sacaré a patadas de aquí, ¿si? No voy a dejar que te haga da…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se sintió atrapado por los escuálidos brazos del mayor, que con fuerza se aferraban a él. El cuerpo del inglés comenzó a temblar sin control. Kai le recibió entre sus brazos, para evitar que se fuera a caer, y le sostuvo, mientras sentía cómo, paulatinamente, Brooklyn dejaba escapar sollozos y gimoteos cada vez más audibles. Parecía un pequeño niño que acababa de despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

Kai se mantuvo firme y sin decir nada, sosteniendo al inglés durante más de tres minutos, hasta que consideró que se podría sostener por sí solo. Lentamente, lo acercó y recostó en una camilla y fue velozmente hacia un botiquín. Rebuscó entre sus pantalones hasta encontrar una tarjeta, la cual pasó por la ranura ubicada en la puerta del estante, permitiendo así que esta se abriera. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar algún remedio que le fuera de utilidad, y lo primero que encontró fue una caja de Diazepam.

-Valium…- musitó y observó de reojo a Masefield, que seguía llorando y temblando levemente- Ey, qué…- Entrecerró los ojos al notar algo extraño a la altura de los labios del inglés. Ahora de su boca, caía un hilo de sangre que se hacía cada vez más abundante- ¡¿Qué mierda?- susurró, exaltado.

Tomó con rapidez una pastilla y cerró la puerta del botiquín. Corrió hasta donde estaba Brooklyn y le tomó la cara, dejando la píldora sobre la mesa de apoyo junto a la camilla y abriéndole con delicadeza la boca. Ante esta acción, el mayor tragó la sangre que se le acumulaba y observó con los ojos entreabiertos a su enfermero.- ¿Te… mordiste?- preguntó en un hilo de voz Hiwatari al corroborar que algo muy parecido a un tajo en el interior de la boca del inglés, a la altura de su mejilla, se volvía a llenar de sangre.

Masefield no respondió y cerró los ojos, sollozando y gimoteando por lo bajo aún. Kai se mordió el labio inferior mientras acomodaba las almohadas y lo dejaba levemente incorporado en la camilla, no fuera a ser que luego se ahogara con su sangre si se dormía. Rápidamente fue a buscar un vaso de agua y le hizo tomar la pastilla, justo en el momento en que el encargado de la enfermería entraba al lugar.

-¿Hiwatari? ¿Qué le pasó a Masefield?-

-Tuvo una crisis, le acabo de dar una pastilla de Valium 10, tiene una herida en la boca… y…- al llegar a este punto se sintió pésimo. Estaba rojo de fiebre ya y se vio en la obligación de buscar una silla. Sudaba frío, y las manos le temblaban levemente.- Haz que vean la herida de su boca, ¿sí?

El otro sujeto, regordete y sin cara de muchos amigos, tomó rápidamente un teléfono y llamó a un sujeto de apellido Shiroyama. Intercambió algunas palabras con él y cortó la comunicación. Luego se acercó a Kai, sin decir palabra y comenzó a revisarlo. Le tomó la temperatura, le revisó los ojos y la garganta. El ruso sentía tan abatido que simplemente se dejó hacer.

-Cuarenta de fiebre, Hiwatari, te tienes que ir a tu habitación ahora mismo. Nos haremos cargo de Brooklyn acá. En seguida viene a verlo un doctor para curar su herida en la boca. Tú vete y tómate esto cuando llegues a tu cuarto.- Y le dio una cápsula de color amarilla, muy parecida a la que le había dado Rei en la mañana, con dos pastillas blancas y redondas en el interior.-

Hiwatari frunció el ceño y cerró con fuerza el puño alrededor de la cápsula amarilla. Antes de salir, miró de soslayo a Brooklyn que ya parecía lo suficientemente dopado y tragaba por inercia la sangre que se le acumulaba en la garganta. Al menos ya no estaba llorando, ni respirando tan agitado como antes.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y algo tambaleante, tragándose su orgullo, caminó hasta el ascensor y continuó rumbo a su habitación. Una vez ahí, dejó con seguro y avanzó hacia el baño. Tragó las pastillas que le habían dado en la enfermería y se hizo con una toalla de manos, la cual mojó con agua fría, estrujó y se llevó hasta la cama. Una vez que se recostó, tras haberse sacado algo de ropa, se puso el trapo frío sobre la cara y se quedó así, inmóvil hasta que se sintió un poco mejor.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, pero se vio forzado a despertar cuando la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo le sobresaltó. Sin abrir los ojos y sacándose el paño húmedo de la cara, contestó a tientas el aparato.

-¿Mh?- Farfulló a modo de contestación.

-Me llamaste – Kai se incorporó al escuchar del otro lado de la línea la voz de Yuriy-

-Sí, te había llamado-

-¿Ocurrió algo?- La voz fría y algo dura de Ivanov templó levemente los ánimos de Kai. Siempre el escucharle le resultaba algo reconfortante, aunque fuera un poco. Aún así, el peliazul no contestó inmediatamente.- ¿Kai?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Yuriy.- susurró finalmente Kai, soltando gradualmente un suspiro de sus labios entreabiertos y volviendo a recostarse en el mullido colchón.-

-¿Ya quieres renunciar?- Kai creyó reconocer cierto atisbo de sorna en la voz de su _amigo_.

-No, idiota- Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Con su mano derecha de sobaba la frente en tanto hablaba- Sólo… las cosas son más difíciles de lo que pensé.

-No todos los días te toca atender a un loco con personalidad múltiple.- Dijo recordando algunas conversaciones on line con Hiwatari.

-No lo llames así.

-Ah, lo siento, ya te encariñaste con él.

Kai se quedó callado y como estatua. ¿Cariño? No, claro que no, sólo estaba siendo débil, sólo era lástima. No sabía cómo tratar con el inglés.

-No, Yuriy, no digas tonterías.

-¿Qué es lo tan terrible entonces?

-Brooklyn… es… no lo sé, no sé cómo tratarlo, Yuriy.

-Está loco, pon la cabeza en frío, Kai.

-Todos aquí dicen que es una especie de manipulador, pero no es él en sí, más bien sus dobles personalidades, ¿comprendes?

-Con mayor razón tienes que poner la cabeza en frío Kai, no quiero que…- guardó silencio momentos antes de terminar la frase- No quiero que termines loco tú también, ¿sabes?

-Entonces me habrías conseguido un trabajo mejor…- Otro suspiro escapó de entre sus labios-

-O simplemente habrías rechazado este-

Kai dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, él se había metido solo ahí.

-Entonces, decías, ¿no sabes cómo tratarlo?

-Una de sus personalidades ya creó un lazo de dependencia conmigo. Sabes que esto es complicado para mí, nunca había tratado con gente así.

-¿Lo has golpeado?

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar el peliazul-

-Bien, entonces supongo que intentas tratarlo con delicadeza, con el afán de hacerlo todo… bien, pero sientes que lo haces pésimo, y eso te hace sentir culpable, en especial sabiendo cómo trataron a Brooklyn de antes.- Dijo Yuriy, en voz alta, sacando conclusiones- Entonces, como te sientes culpable, lo tratas con delicadeza de más. Y ahora eres un idiota con corazón de abuela, ¿Me equivoco?- Kai se sintió levemente aliviado, era precisamente eso lo que pasaba.-

-No te equivocas.-

-¿Y has hecho algo indebido por eso?-

Hiwatari tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si le decía a Yuriy lo que había hecho, de seguro este se enfadaría, tal vez demasiado. Mantuvo el silencio por un momento prolongado.

-¿Kai?

-Le… prometí que no lo iba a dejar solo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo del otro lado de la línea. Kai ya imaginaba qué estaba pensando Ivanov. Y sin no se equivocaba, estaba apunto de cortar la llamada.

-Eres un tonto, Kai, un completo imbécil, ¿te das cuenta de ello?

-Sí, no necesitas repetírmelo.

-Piensa las cosas Kai, o terminarás loco tú también.

-Me tendrías que venir a ver en ese caso.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a ver?

-¿Lo harías?

-Nos vemos mañana.- Y cortó la llamada.

Kai se quedó con el celular en la mano y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces, vería a Yuriy el día siguiente. Por alguna razón, el dolor de cabeza se hizo menos intenso y la fiebre ya no lo atormentaba tanto.

-De seguro fueron las pastillas- Yuriy tenía razón. Si no cambiaba su forma de manejar la situación, terminaría loco el también, como todos en ese lugar. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un imbécil.- Sí, las pastillas.


	8. Evasión

**S**abía que ponerme una fecha tope me ayudaría haha. Es 15 de Diciembre y les traigo la actualización como lo prometí :) Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan… y a los que no comentan también haha. En verdad valoro vuestra paciencia, ya que he andado distraída cosplayando a Ciel Phantomhive. El cosplay me absorve, nooo(?) Bien, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Saludos~

* * *

><p><strong>Evasión<strong>

_Capítulo VIII_

Dados los acontecimientos del día anterior, y por mayor seguridad para Brooklyn, lo habían dejado en la enfermería toda la noche, sedado la mayor parte del tiempo. Su psiquiatra ya estaba informado y le habían citado para ese día. Era necesario que este viera qué había ocurrido con el inglés. En tanto, Kai se había quedado en cama durante unas cuatro horas más, luego de haber hablado con Yuriy, y en el transcurso de la tarde y la noche se mantuvo renuente a abandonar la enfermería. Tenía que vigilar al inglés, porque, a su juicio, los demás eran demasiado incompetentes y descuidados, por lo mismo, abandonó su habitación y se quedó junto a Masefield, sin más compañía que él y un libro de Clive Barker en las manos.

El ruso estaba medio dormido cuando su paciente comenzaba, al fin, a abrir los ojos. La mirada cristalina del inglés se posó confundida sobre las blancas paredes y luego sobre las cuatro camillas que estaban junto a él. Finalmente, volvió el rostro, encontrándose muy de cerca con el de Kai, que estaba sentado en una silla y dormitando con la cabeza sobre el duro y delgado colchón.

Brooklyn no entendía qué había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba, era que había hecho abandono del mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraba y que había visto a Kai con… ¿con quién? No lo sabía. Suspiró y entreabrió la boca para despertar a su cuidador, ya que no había nadie más ahí, pero un dolor horrendo le hizo detener dicha acción. Frunció el ceño, como respuesta a una mezcla de sorpresa desagradable y dolor, y con la punta de su lengua palpó la zona al interior de su cavidad bucal que le provocaba ese punzante malestar. Se sorprendió al reconocer en dicha "herida" dos puntos. Con dificultad tragó saliva, estando ahora más confundido que antes.

-Kai…- musitó sin mover casi los labios, por lo cual su modulación no fue la mejor- Kai…- Volvió a llamar mientras se incorporaba y sacudía con suma suavidad el hombro derecho del peliazul-

-¿Mh?- Rezongó el ruso, mientras se enderezaba aún medio dormido.- ¿Brooklyn?- se restregó los ojos y le miró indiferente- Ya despertaste…

-¿Qué…pasó?- No movió sus labios, justo como la vez anterior-

-Ayer tuviste una crisis y te mordiste la boca, sería mejor que evitaras hablar hasta que la herida esté mejor… - Contestó frío y se puso de pie- Te dejamos en este lugar para prevenir y aquí pasaste la noche.-

Kai tomó la silla en la que, hasta hacía un momento, había estado sentado entre sus manos y la devolvió a su lugar correspondiente, para luego revolverse el cabello. Sería mejor que, si estaba entre sus planes distanciarse y ver un poco más a la lejanía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezara desde ya. Seguiría con su cuidado meticuloso para con el mayor, pero de manera autómata. Tenía que evitar crear lazos afectivos con el que ahora le sostenía la mirada desconcertado y exigiendo más explicaciones que las que Kai le acababa de entregar.

-No… entiendo- Su voz salía convertida en un pequeño mascullo desde su garganta-

-Una de tus personalidades se descontroló, Brooklyn, pero ya está bien. Hoy vendrá tu psiquiatra y verá con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió, ¿si?- Se acercó al pelinaranja y lo acomodó mejor en la camilla.

El inglés pareció resignado, aparentemente no recibiría más respuestas de parte de Kai.

-¿Ya estás… mejor…? – Recordó que Kai parecía enfermo el día anterior, aunque, a juzgar por su apariencia aún un poco enfermiza, seguía igual.-

-Sí.- Mintió. De nuevo tenía ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Al menos ya no tenía fiebre, pero sentía las extremidades pesadas. Tal vez contagiaría a Brooklyn por estar con él.-

Miró de reojo un botiquín al pensar en esto y llevó sus pasos en dirección a este, tomando una mascarilla de ahí y colocándosela a sí mismo.

-Será mejor que no hables, Brooklyn, y no te muevas de aquí- Su voz sonaba un poco difusa gracias a la mascarilla- Volveré en unos minutos, iré a buscar tu desayuno.-

Mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comida molida para Brooklyn, mentalmente se reprochaba el no haberse puesto la estúpida mascarilla antes.

-Soy un imbécil…-

* * *

><p>-¿Dices que saliste de la enfermería y lo viste abrazando a alguien?- Toshiro tomaba algunas notas en su libreta con cubierta de cuero, con la misma letra ilegible de siempre, sentado sobre una de las incómodas sillas de la enfermería.<p>

Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Hace ya casi unas tres horas que Brooklyn había tomado, a regañadientes, un desayuno de apariencia muy poco agradable. Una sustancia espesa, del color de la leche de vainilla. La explicación de Kai había sido concisa: "En vista de que tienes una herida en la boca, hice que te prepararan un batido. Tienes todo lo que necesitas en nutrientes y vitaminas acá. Bébelo".

No muy convencido, Brooklyn había hecho lo que Kai le ordenaba. Estaba algo desconcertado porque, de un día a otro, el ruso había comenzando a tener un trato más distante que el que acostumbraba a llevar, y eso no le gustaba. Con esa actitud, sólo reafirmaba su teoría de que aburría y cansaba fácilmente a Hiwatari, y esto, a su vez, le aterraba, porque no quería que Kai le dejara solo.

-Sí… estaba abrazando a alguien, o algo así…- El pelinaranja entrecerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar la escena, pero sólo había una gran mancha borrosa en el lugar que ocupada Kai junto al rubio cabello apoyado en su pecho…- Cabello… rubio…- Entreabrió la boca, haciendo que aquel punzante dolor volviera a aparecer- Era… Max- musitó al fin, volviendo a hablar casi sin mover los labios.-

-¿Max Mizuhara?- Como respuesta, Brooklyn asintió. - ¿Y qué pasa con Mizuhara?

-No… no me cae bien.- Ocultó lentamente su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. La actitud del rubio le molestaba.- Me recuerda a…- se aclaró la garganta y suspiró, era algo tonto que lo dijera, pero era muy cierto. Max era exactamente igual a una de sus "personalidades".- … a mí.

El psiquiatra asintió y tomó algunos apuntes más. Miraba de vez en cuando de soslayo a Brooklyn, que ahora se limitaba a permanecer en silencio.

-¿Y te molestó que Kai abrazara a alguien, o que abrazara a Max?-

El inglés lo pensó un momento, no se había planteado esa pregunta hasta el momento. Suponía que era porque estaba abrazando a Max, pero entonces él solo, de manera casi inconsciente, comenzó a cambiar a las personas, mentalmente, que Kai abrazaba en esa escena. Se imaginó, en el lugar de Max, a Rei, a Takao, a Mystel, y a varios internos y enfermeros más, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, una sensación inexorable de angustia y rabia en el pecho.

-Creo que… me molesta más el hecho que… Kai abrace a alguien, no precisamente a Max.- Apenas lo dijo, cayó en cuenta, ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso? Tragó saliva y alzó la vista hacia el hombre mayor que observaba detenidamente al pelinaranja-

-¿No serán celos, Brooklyn?- Alzó las cejas, inquisidoramente.-

-No, no creo.-

-¿No crees?

-Es decir… tal vez sí, me puse un poco celoso… pero eso… no es tan malo, ¿o sí?- El inglés observaba desde la camilla, inseguro, a su psiquiatra-

-La verdad, es peligroso que crees lazos afectivos con quien te cuida, Brooklyn.

-¿Por qué?- su ojos se abrieron más, esperando, ansioso, una respuesta.-

-Eres propenso a crear lazos de dependencia muy fuertes, y así como estás en estos momentos, algo inestable…- trataba de elegir con sumo cuidado las palabras.- No querrás que ocurra lo mismo que pasó con Hitoshi, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a decir el oji verde, abriendo la boca de más, provocándose un fuerte dolor- Aah…- se quejó y rápidamente, llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios, cubriéndolos- Uhm… - esperó un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar- Con Kai es diferente. Él no me… golpea, doctor.-

-Yo lo sé, pero tú eras también dependiente de Hitoshi, quieras admitirlo o no. Lo fuiste hasta que te cambiaron de tratamiento y pasó aquello que no queremos recordar de momento.- Brooklyn agachó la cabeza y suspiró con amargura.-

El doctor no se equivocaba, y el inglés lo sabía. Estaba comenzando a entrar en un terreno peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo que… tengo que hacer entonces, doctor?- murmuró Brooklyn, sin levantar la vista de las sábanas de la camilla-

-Intenta… poner la cabeza más en frío Brooklyn. Kai está cumpliendo con su tarea de cuidarte, y es necesario que tanto tú como él estén bien y estables para que el tratamiento progrese.

No muy conforme con la respuesta, el menor asintió y se frotó los ojos con el reverso de su puño. ¿Tenía que distanciarse de Kai, entonces?

-Es una pena…- susurró, hablando más para sí mismo que para el doctor- tan bien que nos estábamos llevando.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en su habitación, Hiwatari lanzó con soltura la mascarilla que llevaba puesta sobre el escritorio y agarró distraídamente uno de los libros, que él mismo había llevado, de la pobre estantería que su habitación poseía. A sabiendas de que no le ayudarían demasiado a distraerse, se dispuso a leer. Necesitaba algo en qué ocupar la cabeza, algo que se alejara de ese psiquiátrico, pero lamentablemente el libro de Psicopatologías que sin darse cuenta había escogido, no le estaba ayudando demasiado.<p>

Recostado en la cama, paseaba la vista por las hojas del enorme tomo, sin fijarse en las palabras que divisaba. Su cerebro seguía maquinando cómo debía actuar con Brooklyn. Ya había, abruptamente, empezado a tratarle distante, y desde el momento en que había sido cortante con él esa mañana, cuando el pelinaranja le había llamado, la misma pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, como un eco culpable que le hacía sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago: ¿Estoy haciendo las cosas bien? Apretó la mandíbula y bajó lentamente el libro, dejándolo apoyado sobre su pecho, abierto. Cerró los ojos y posó su mano derecha en su frente. Aquella fiebre amenazaba con volver. Los oídos le zumbaban y cualquier ruido exterior sonaba multiplicado por diez en su cabeza. Suspiró, cansado. Brooklyn aún estaba con su psiquiatra y tal vez tendría para largo. Quizás podría dormir un rato. Sí, eso haría, se olvidaría un rato de su paciente y dormiría, tenía suficiente, el inglés estaba con el psiquiatra, que él lo cuidara mientras tanto. Después de todo, si quería alejarse de Brooklyn, tenía que ser así, ¿no?.

No. No y no. No tenía que ser así. Él había prometido algo, no podía no cumplirlo. No podía dejar a Masefield solo. Se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces, con suavidad, y negó. Se sentía tan jodidamente estúpido.

Tragó saliva amargamente. Tenía que seguir en su plan de alejarse del mayor, pero sin descuidarle. Claro, estaría atento, sería 100% profesional, le daría los cuidados necesarios y todo, pero sería frío, muy frío. Bufó. Era por parte baja la décima vez que se decía eso a sí mismo, y cada vez que lo decía, sonaba menos creíble, menos convincente.

El sonido del timbre del teléfono de su habitación lo sacó de sus cavilaciones infructuosas. Abrió los ojos y contestó presto, antes de que el estridente timbre le perforara los oídos por segunda vez.

-¿Sí?- Su contestación a la llamada fue lacónica y monótona.

- Kai Hiwatari, ha venido a visitarte Yuriy Ivanov. Tienes que bajar a recepción a…- La chica que hablaba tranquila y con tono amable fue interrumpida, antes de terminar, por el sonido del teléfono del otro lado de la línea al ser colgado. Observó ofuscada el auricular y colgó ella también el aparato.- Sea paciente, por favor, señor Ivanov, Hiwatari debe estar por venir.

Y efectivamente, Kai se había puesto de pie en un salto, se había acomodado la ropa e ido rápido al baño sólo para mojarse la cara con agua muy fría, en un vago intento por espabilarse. Salió de su habitación y miró a ambos costados del pasillo. No había nadie ahí. Tratando de calmarse, suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba ansioso. Ver a Yuriy era, para Kai, como ver en esos momentos la luz al final del túnel. Cerró rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y guardó la llave en su bolsillo izquierdo, mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas en dirección a la escalera. De su rostro aún caían gotas de agua que secó con el reverso de la manga de su bata blanca.

Bajó las escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos y rápidamente llegó hasta la recepción. Desaceleró el paso al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del lugar y divisó a Yuriy, de pie, junto a una ventana, mirando hacia el patio cómo dos internos hablaban tranquilamente bajo la vigilancia atenta de sus cuidadores.

-Yuriy…- musitó para llamar su atención y caminó hacia él casi sin hacer ruido en el piso con sus pies al avanzar. Observó con detenimiento el cabello rojo del chico y su piel tan blanca como la que él mismo poseía. Sonrió mentalmente. -

- Kai…- Su voz fría hizo eco en el lugar. Volteó el rostro para observarle.- Qué mal te ves.- Sus ojos escaneaban al peliazul. Estaba pálido, más delgado, desgastado, enfermizo.- Pareces de treinta.- Sonrió, mofándose del menor y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente.- Tal vez treinta y cinco.

-Cállate.- Ordenó Hiwatari, frunciendo el ceño. Miró de reojo hacia la chica que estaba en el mesón de recepción. Los ojos de la muchacha no se despegaban de la extraña pareja- ¿Debo firmar algo? ¿Puede pasar?-

-Puede pasar por no más de una hora y sólo puede estar en el primer piso. Tiene que ponerse esta credencial y deben firmar los dos acá…- con una mano les extendió un lápiz y luego un cuaderno, y con la otra, una credencial que decía "Visita".- Debe llevarla colgando del cuello. Debe verse. Además, Hiwatari, te recuerdo que dentro de una o dos horas vendrá el tutor de Brooklyn y es necesario que lo recibas.

Kai firmó luego del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado mientras asentía hastiado ante las indicaciones de la chica. ¿Sólo podían estar en el primer piso? Así no podrían conversar con tranquilidad. Observó de reojo cómo Yuriy se colocaba la credencial, con esa mueca de desagrado para nada disimulada en su rostro y suspiró.

-Bien, en ese caso vamos a dar una vuelta al patio. Brooklyn aún sigue con el psiquiatra.- O eso suponía. De no ser así ya le habrían avisado antes.

Guió en silencio a Yuriy hacia el patio trasero y se fueron a sentar en unas bancas bastante alejadas de donde entraban y salían los enfermeros y pacientes. Ocuparon lugar uno junto a otro, los dos serios, los dos distantes.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Ivanov, hablando en ruso, para evitar que les entendieran si les llegaban a oír.- ¿Me explicas?

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- Kai respondió hablando en el mismo idioma que el pelirrojo.- Estoy resfriado y agotado. Brooklyn tuvo una crisis ayer, ya te lo dije, y ya empecé a darle ese trato distante. Borrar lazos afectivos, o no dejar que se afiancen más, de eso se trata, después de todo, ¿no?

-¿Por qué simplemente no pides que te cambien el paciente?- Yuriy cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose algo molesto ante la actitud de Kai.-

-Porque nadie lo quiere cuidar, Yura…- agachó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.- Es problemático, sí, pero el resto exagera, quiero decir… no es para tanto. Además, yo le prometí que…-

-Claro, no es para tanto, es cosa de mirarte.- Interrumpió a Kai. Su voz iba cargada de ironía.- Envejeciste en dos semanas unos seis años, no es la gran cosa.- Abrió los ojos y los posó sobre los de Kai, haciendo un incómodo y contundente contacto visual.- ¿Me crees idiota?

-La verdad, sí.-

La mueca de molestia en el rostro de Yuriy se transformó lentamente en una sonrisa ladina. Negó con la cabeza y arqueó ambas cejas.

-Si yo soy el idiota, entonces tú ya no tienes vuelta.-

-Probablemente.- Contestó Hiwatari.- Por algo estoy metido en un psiquiátrico.- Se rascó con una de sus manos la mejilla izquierda y rió entredientes.-

-Ahá, pero estás de cuidador. Yo estaría evaluando seriamente la posibilidad de internarte.- Musitó Yuriy escrutando los alrededores. Tenían en verdad bastante espacio y un muy buen gusto en cuanto a decoración. Se notaba que ese lugar estaba muy bien financiado. De seguro el dinero que cobraban ahí era en cantidades grotescas.

-No tendría cuidador.- Susurró Kai, pensativo. Mágicamente, como siempre que hablaba con Yuriy, se comenzó a sentir un poco más animado. El pelirrojo era de ese tipo de sujetos que se mofan de tus problemas y te hacen, irónicamente, reír de ellos también.- Ah, tal vez Rei me querría cuidar.- Sonrió ladino y miró de reojo al chico que le hacía compañía.

Yuriy frunció los labios y el entrecejo al escuchar a Kai. Su amigo, si es que así le podía llamar, le había comentado del sujeto ese, y de las constantes insinuaciones que le hacía, cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad.

-Claro, tu mejor amigo Rei. ¿No se coló en tu cama de casualidad ya? Ah, cierto, ese fue otro.

-Cállate.- Kai le dio un codazo en las costillas al mayor y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que seguían hablando en ruso, temía que alguien les escuchara. Ivanov ahora sonreía con suficiencia.-

-No me hagas callar.-

La voz de Yuriy fue más baja, y la cercanía de sus cuerpos mayor. El pelirrojo tomó el rostro de Kai, sin mayor delicadeza, con una de sus manos, mientras estudiaba atento alrededor, para que nadie les fuera ver. Una vez lo corroboró, se acercó a él hasta hacer rozar sus narices. Hiwatari estaba boquiabierto, atónito. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así, en el lugar que estaban? Eso podría significarle a Kai perder su propio trabajo.

El ruso menor intentó alejarse del pelirrojo, evitando el riesgoso contacto, pero su compañero le atrajo hacia sí, demandante, y atrapó sus labios en un beso firme, que denotaba necesidad. Kai mantenía su boca apretada y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Movía la vista inquietamente, de un lado a otro, y empujaba a Ivanov de los hombros, sin mayores resultados. Su voluntad de separarse parecía inquebrantable hasta el momento en que Yuriy empezó a mover sus labios sobre la boca del peliazul. Kai, sucumbiendo de apoco, aflojó la tensión de sus brazos apoyados en los hombros de Yura y cerró lentamente sus orbes llenas de sorpresa. Tragó saliva y comenzó a corresponder el beso del que tenía en frente. Extrañaba aquella sensación. Extrañaba aquella sonrisa ladeada, sus sarcasmos e ironías. Había extrañado a Yuriy pero hasta ese momento no fue capaz de dimensionar cuánto.

Las lenguas de los rusos se encontraron en medio de aquél beso que Ivanov dirigía con completa naturalidad. Se mordían intercaladamente, y se atraían el uno al otro con sus manos. Los dedos furtivos de Yuriy se paseaban sobre la nívea piel del cuello de Kai, arrancándole unos cuantos suspiros que escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos y que eran acallados por el nexo que hace un buen rato mantenían.

-No pensé que me extrañaras tanto…- El mayor se separó apenas de Hiwatari, con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro y llevó sus labios hasta la oreja de este. Lamió su lóbulo y suspiró, a propósito, con fuerza junto a su oído. Ante esto, el peliazul, hasta hacía unos segundos disgustado y desconcertado por la repentina ruptura del beso, se arqueó, algo más complacido y le dio más espacio, para poder sentir más de aquello que Yuriy parecía dispuesto a darle.

Al notar la reacción de Hiwatari, el pelirrojo sonrió un poco más. Bajó dando pequeños besos sobre el cuello de su amigo de infancia, sintiendo con agrado cómo este le acariciaba la espalda y se aferraba a sus ropas casi con desespero.

Estaban los dos bastante concentrados en lo suyo cuando el ruido de la puerta que daba la salida hacia el patio les interrumpió al cerrarse con gran estrépito. Kai se separó casi de un brinco del mayor y miró, ahora afligido, a su alrededor. Acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que en verdad había ocurrido. ¿Y si alguien les había visto? Paseó los ojos por los alrededores; no parecía haber gente por ahí, excepto tres personas en lo que era la puerta. Dos enfermeros que se encargaban de atender al interno que había cerrado provocando ese ruido. Suspiró, aliviado, y miró de reojo a Yura, quien le observaba con los ojos brillosos de lascivia.

Esa mirada, tan decidora, hizo desear a Kai no estar ahí en ese momento, sino los dos solos en su habitación, lejos de ese centro psiquiátrico. Tomó de la manga de la chaqueta al pelirrojo y, con semblante serio, se puso de pie y le guió hacia el interior del edificio.

No hablaban. Yuriy sospechaba las intenciones de Hiwatari y no podía hacer más que sonreír mentalmente ante ellas. Kai caminaba ahora frente al mayor y le guiaba hacia unas escaleras. No había gente en el pasillo, lo cual facilitaba enormemente las cosas.

Tras bajar la escalera en dirección al sótano, llegaron a un largo pasillo, plagado de puertas que tenían placas con letras o números en ellas. El pelirrojo observaba con atención el entorno y trataba de adivinar dónde le llevaba Kai.

-¿Me meterás en una camisa de fuerza?- Preguntó con sorna el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando ambas cejas.-

Kai frunció un poco el ceño ante el comentario y volteó a medias para verle e indicarle, a través de gestos, que guardara silencio. Se detuvo al fin frente a una puerta que tenía grabado en la placa el número 16 y abrió cuidando no hacer mucho ruido. Dejó entrar al mayor y luego bloqueó la entrada con una silla.

-No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.- Kai se volteó a ver a su acompañante al oírle decir ese comentario. No podía llevarlo a su habitación, porque era más riesgoso que estar en donde se encontraban en ese momento. Por lo demás, el sótano no era muy concurrido durante esas horas- Una bodega…- El pelirrojo rió entre dientes y se acercó a Hiwatari, tomándole de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia sí.

-Tal vez a ti se te ocurre algo mejor, en ese caso.- Kai empujó a Yura suavemente y se alejó de la puerta. Estudió el entorno. Había entrado ahí no más de tres veces, y no fue hasta ese mismo minuto que la existencia de tantos estantes con tal cantidad de medicinas se le hizo tan molesta. La bodega en sí era amplia. Había un par de mesas con bolsas y otros elementos encima, sillas amontonadas en un rincón y también cajas con comida repartidas por el suelo. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Kai sintió cómo su "amigo" se apegaba a su espalda y le rodeaba con ambos brazos.

-No, está bien acá…-El pelirrojo habló junto a su oído y comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello de Kai, tal como había estado haciendo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Kai suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose ante lo que Yuriy le hacía sentir. Un suave y agradable escalofrío recorrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal, haciendo que se arqueara un poco para inmediatamente buscar más contacto. Sin pasar desapercibido esto, Ivanov aprovechó la facilidad con la que Kai se dejaba llevar y le empujó con suavidad hacia una pared, dejándolo de frente contra esta.

Hiwatari dejó escapar un leve quejido de sorpresa. El frío contacto entre la pared y sus mejillas le hizo estremecerse un poco, pero la sensación desagradable aquella fue rápidamente opacada por las furtivas manos de Ivanov que, en ese momento, comenzaban a despojarle de su bata blanca para luego husmear bajo su camisa, tocando puntos que, tras años de práctica, había aprendido a identificar con maestría. El pelirrojo tenía esa ventaja, y sabía que la tenía; nadie conocía a Kai mejor que él.

Orgulloso, a pesar de dejar que Yuriy le tocara, el menor evitaba gemir, por mucho placer que estuviera sintiendo, ante las atenciones del mayor. Sabía que si lo hacía, sólo alimentaría su ego. Cada vez que se acostaban era una guerra. Ivanov hacía hasta lo imposible por escuchar a Kai, y éste, por el contrario, intentaba estar lo más callado posible. En un comienzo, cuando eran más jóvenes, la batalla campal en la cama giraba en torno a quién era el seme y quién el uke, pero Kai había perdido estrepitosamente la gran mayoría de las "batallas", excepto un par de ocasiones en las que había pillado al otro "volando bajo" y había aprovechado para hacer las veces de activo con él. Harían tal vez unos dos o tres años desde que eso había ocurrido. Después se había resignado, pero nunca le daría en el gusto completamente al que, precisamente en ese instante, estaba llevando una de sus manos directo a su entrepierna.

Kai sonrió ladino, escondiendo su rostro y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Apretó sus dos manos, que estaban apoyadas en la pared, con fuerza. Un suspiro salió de sus labios apenas los volvió a entreabrir, incitando al pelirrojo a ir por más.

Con una de sus manos en el pecho de Kai y la otra desabrochando hábilmente el cinturón y luego el cierre en los pantalones de este, Ivanov se ensañaba con el cuello del ruso menor aún, dejándole notorias marcas, arrancándole más y más suspiros. Apegó su cadera a la de Kai y comenzó a rozarse insistente contra él. Pasado un par de minutos, su erección y la del menor eran ya bastante evidentes.

Hiwatari mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pantalones, que estaban en el suelo y su camisa desabrochada a medias ya, su cuello marcado y los rasguños en su pecho, denotaban el deseo de Yuriy por avanzar. El roce entre sus cuerpos era descarado, y la mano del pelirrojo en la entrepierna de Kai mantenía a este al borde de un colapso nervioso. Exigía más atenciones aparte de roces por encima de su ropa interior, pero a Ivanov le encantaba jugar con él de esa manera, tenerlo a su disposición mucho rato, y ver si podía lograr que Kai terminara por gemir su nombre. Tenía que ganar en ese juego, como ya lo había hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

Tras tener ya a un inquieto y ansioso peliazul frente a él, el mayor dejó de tocar la entrepierna de este y se dirigió a desabrochar sus propios pantalones con rapidez. Se bajó de una sola vez los bóxers junto con los jeans que llevaba, esas molestas prendas de ropa que sólo le separaban del tibio cuerpo de Hiwatari. Le bajó la ropa interior a este también y al fin, el roce entre su miembro y la piel del menor pudo ser algo completamente directo. Kai se estremeció y apretó la mandíbula. No pudo evitar volver hacia un costado la cabeza y buscar, desesperado, los labios del mayor. Sin oponerse a ello, Ivanov besó a Kai mientras, con su mano derecha, comenzaba a masturbarle. Hiwatari gimoteó apenas y respiró ruidosamente. Ivanov sonreía mentalmente. El mismo líquido preseminal del peliazul le sirvió como lubricante improvisado para la entrada de este cuando quiso dilatarle luego de unos momentos.

-Nh…- Kai se quejó sobre los labios de Ivanov al sentir que este comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en su entrada, preparándole. Le dolía un poco, pero no era algo que no estuviera acostumbrado a soportar, ni tampoco era una tarea que le tomara demasiado tiempo al otro.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que Yuriy agarrara las caderas del menor, clavando sus uñas en estas, y comenzara a introducir su erecto miembro con lentitud en él. Gimió por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando caer un par de gotas de sudor de su frente. Kai apretaba con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula. A pesar del dolor, movió sus caderas, indicándole al mayor que empezara. Obedientemente, Ivanov procedió a embestir al peliazul, al principio con un ritmo desesperadamente lento, que le hacía fruncir el ceño a ese ansioso Kai que, para evadir el dolor, había comenzado a masturbarse a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo quería tomarse su tiempo, pero aparentemente Hiwatari no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-Pensé que este lugar haría que la virtud de la paciencia sembrara frutos en ti…- susurró algo burlesco a su oído.- pero creo que me equivoqué…-

-¡Cállate!- Frunció el ceño pero fue sorprendido, acallado y complacido por las repentinas estocadas, rápidas y certeras, que el mayor había comenzado a propinarle. Gimió por lo bajo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando los labios entre abiertos, mientras movía él mismo su cadera, buscando más profundidad y más fuerza. No quedaban resquicios de dolor alguno; sólo había placer, hasta en la última acción que realizara.

Los gemidos de Ivanov, roncos y que salían con libertad de su garganta, contrastaban con los casi nulos quejidos de Hiwatari. Por más que el pelirrojo tocara y penetrara a Kai, no lograba arrancarle más que esos pequeños gimoteos. Era frustrante, sí, pero lo complacía saber que, a pesar de todo, el peliazul disfrutara con cada caricia. Que no lo admitiera era otra cosa, pero Yuriy le conocía, y sabia cuándo a su "amiguito" le desagradaba o no algo.

El ruido de sus cuerpos, chocando, y sus respiraciones agitadas, les habían hecho olvidar a ambos dónde se encontraban. El peliazul se había olvidado por completo que en menos de cinco minutos el tutor de su paciente llegaría, y Yuriy no parecía interesado en recordárselo. Era más; le agradaba la idea de que despidieran a Kai. No le gustaba que Hiwatari tuviera que estar en ese lugar, después de todo.

Cuando las embestidas de Yuriy parecían no poder ir más rápido, al igual que las respiraciones y pulsaciones de ambos, Kai sintió que llegaba a su clímax. Tensó su cuerpo totalmente y, masturbándose lo más rápido que pudo, acabó, ensuciando la pared y exhalando un ronco y levemente reprimido gemido. Aún luego de haber terminado, Ivanov continuó penetrándole por unos cuantos segundos más, pero al sentir cómo la entrada del menor se tensaba y escucharle gemir, aunque fuera en voz baja, se corrió también, pero fuera del peliazul.

Respirando ambos con fuerza y rápido, se quedaron apegados uno contra el otro. Ivanov buscó los labios del menor y este, volteándose, correspondió dicho beso, rodeándole con ambos brazos. Estuvieron así hasta que los pálpitos de sus agitados corazones se vieron al fin regularizados y se sintieron en condiciones como para acomodarse la ropa.

Mientras Kai se vestía, se le ocurrió mirar de reojo el reloj, y en cuanto lo hizo, el alma se le vino a los pies. Había pasado ya cerca de una hora y media casi desde que había ido a buscar al pelirrojo a recepción, y tal vez Garland Siebald ya habría llegado.

-¡Mierda!- Terminó de acomodarse la ropa a medias.- Tú limpia la jodida pared y luego sube y espérame en el pasillo, al lado de recepción. Volveré en cinco minutos.- No volteó a corroborar el rostro molesto que sabía que Yuriy tenía en esos momentos. Se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia su cuarto y entró directamente al baño. Se desvistió todo lo rápido que pudo, se dio una ducha rápida de treinta segundos y se cambió la ropa. Se puso algo de perfume, desodorante y se acomodó un poco el pelo. Siete minutos después, caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso, terminando de abotonarse la bata blanca, dirigiéndose a la recepción. Por algún motivo, no le sorprendió no encontrar ahí a Ivanov. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. El mayor estaba molesto, lo sabía, y probablemente se había ido ya. Se encogió de hombros e ingresó a recepción, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello gris, que esperaba sentado, de brazos cruzados, la llegaba del supuesto cuidador de su primo.

-¿Garland Siebald?- llamó Kai acercándose a él, con el semblante serio que solía tener. La mirada molesta del tutor de Brooklyn no le dio buena espina.-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado… Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, soy el encargado de cuidar a Brooklyn…

-No te preocupes… sólo fueron veinte minutos de espera.- Sonrió cínico por un momento y luego volvió a poner su semblante molesto.- Un gusto…- Garland evaluó a Kai de pies a cabeza, sin ningún disimulo. No le agradaba, estaba muy desarreglado. A juzgar por ciertos mechones de cabello mojado parecía que se acababa de bañar. Por otra parte, se veía bastante joven, pero muy desgastado y enfermizo. Frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. De vez en cuando pensaba que lo mejor sería sacar a Brooklyn de ese lugar.- ¿Dónde está mi primo?- preguntó, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, siendo guiado por Hiwatari hacia la enfermería.

-Debe estar por terminar de hablar con el psiquiatra. Ayer tuvo una crisis, por eso hoy el especialista vino a verle de urgencia. Brooklyn ya ha ganado algo de peso y se maneja bien con su nuevo diagnóstico y medicinas. Espero que le hayan llegado a usted los informes que le envié de…

Al escucharle hablar, Garland se tranquilizó. Había olvidado los informes que le había mandado Kai sobre los progresos de Brooklyn. Ofuscado en su molestia por la impuntualidad del enfermero, había pasado aquél detalle por alto. Trató de hacer pasar más disimulado su enojo.

Tal vez Kai sí quería hacer las cosas bien por su querido primo.


	9. Provocación

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Estos son de Takao Aoki, así que si tienen algo contra algún personaje no me culpen a mí, haha.

Bien, bien, aquí estoy, dentro del plazo correspondiente… o bueno, casi. Espero me perdonen este capítulo tan corto, he andado de un ánimo bastante extraño el último mes por varias cosas que incluyen universidad, amistades, RP [jeje] y otras tonterías de índole personal. Pero en fin, eso da igual. Espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y un genial año nuevo.

Gracias a toda la gente que me ha comentado, ¿saben? Son geniales, y los quiero mucho. Gracias por hacerme sentir que estoy haciendo bien este fic, hehe.

Espero no defraudarles con este capítulo que… me salió más corto de lo que esperaba. Perdón.

¡Espero comenten mucho! Saludos 3~

**Provocación**

_Capítulo IX_

-¡Brooklyn!- Con una amplia sonrisa, el peligris se acercó a su primo, que yacía con una expresión un tanto pensativa en la camilla de la enfermería.

No había sido sino hasta hace unos pocos minutos que el psiquiatra había hecho abandono del lugar, y en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de dicho cuarto, en el pasillo, probablemente, informándole del estado de Brooklyn a Kai.

-Garland, primo.- Masefield sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza y sin modular demasiado al hablar, para evitar que la herida de su boca le provocara el punzante dolor que venía propinándole desde hacía un rato.- ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, pensé que me habías olvidado!- La sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelinaranja era, más que falsa, una un tanto amarga. Luego de aquella charla con el psiquiatra, el inglés había quedado con los ánimos un tanto apagados. La idea de pensar que no podía crear lazos de ningún tipo con Hiwatari le ponía triste. Él se sentía terriblemente solo, y, muy en contra de lo que todo el mundo le recomendara, quería crear una amistad, un lazo casi irrompible con su enfermero.

"-Todo tienes que hacerlo para mejorar, Brooklyn. Así podrás salir pronto de acá…"

Esas palabras de su psiquiatra le habían quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Claro, si se sanaba, podría abandonar el centro, recomenzar su vida, terminar bien sus estudios, conseguir trabajo, conocer a alguien y formar una familia. Sí, sí. Todo eso sonaba maravilloso, pero no le llamaba la atención ni en lo más mínimo, porque estaba completamente consciente de que, una vez que él pusiera un pie fuera de ese centro, Kai Hiwatari pasaría a ser el cuidador de alguien más. Kai le regalaría sus atenciones, sus miradas de preocupación camufladas de orgullo a otro, a otro como Max, o como Takao. Hiwatari ya no se haría cargo de él. Ya no estaría a su lado nunca más. ¿Qué sentido tenía sanarse así, entonces? Él quería estar al lado de Kai, porque veía en él una salida, un pilar. Tal vez aquello podía ser un tanto egoísta, pero el mismo ruso-japonés le había prometido no dejarle solo. Eso quería decir… que tenían que estar juntos para siempre, ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. La voz de su primo lejano se había apagado de un momento a otro y había sido reemplazada por el eco de su propia consciencia rebotando en las paredes de su aturdida cabeza. No sabía en qué punto la conversación con su psiquiatra se había transformado en un arma tan de doble filo, ni en qué momento todas esas conclusiones precipitadas se habían anidado en su cabeza. Era como si, de pronto, algo en él se removiera con inquietud al saber que, por voluntad propia y "por su propio bien", tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no crear un lazo, de lo que fuera, con su enfermero.

-¿Brooklyn? ¡Brooklyn! Vamos, no siempre puedo venir a verte, y ahora que lo hago, ¿me ignoras?- Siebald rió un poco mientras se sentaba al lado de la camilla donde yacía el menor. Le tocó uno de sus brazos afectuosamente y le observó con sumo detenimiento.

Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que le había visitado, lo cual le dio una leve esperanza de verlo al fin libre de ese lugar tan horrendo. Aunque temía que, por la falta de costumbre a estar en el exterior, Brooklyn se estresara con demasiada facilidad.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco… dopado- Comentó el oji-esmeralda, sonriendo lacónicamente.

La sonrisa de Garland se borró por unos segundos y le acarició el brazo nuevamente a su primo, que era ya prácticamente como su hermano.

-Kai me lo comentó, al menos ya estás mejor, ¿no?

Brooklyn se limitó a contestar únicamente con esa misma sonrisa falsa de siempre y un asentimiento de cabeza. Mientras menos tuviera que hablar, mejor. El dolor en su boca se le hacía insoportable a ratos.

-Tienes que ponerte bien pronto- Garland le dijo, volviendo a poner su simpática sonrisa en los labios, aunque esta vez un poco menos pronunciada.- Así podremos irnos a Inglaterra. Allá podrás entrar a la universidad y…

-¡NO!-

La expresión amable que Garland mantenía en el rostro fue reemplazada por una de perplejidad absoluta. Brooklyn le observaba directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada vidriosa.

-No… No quiero irme de acá…-

Hesitó el inglés y luego bajó la mirada. Tal vez había hablado de más.

-Pero… Broo, hemos estado velando por ti tanto tiempo para que salgas de aquí. – El mayor ladeó la cabeza, tratando de ser comprensivo con su primo.- Afuera podrás rehacer tu vida una vez que te sanes. ¿No es eso acaso lo que quieres?

Masefield, aún con la mirada baja, tragó saliva, buscando rápidamente una excusa, una mentira para encubrir la verdadera razón por la cual no quería abandonar dicho centro psiquiátrico.

-Tengo… miedo, Garland. Llevo tanto tiempo aquí que no sé si podré sobrellevar bien una vida… "normal"-

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, logrando sonar lo suficientemente convincente para su primo, quien le creyó al ver su propia preocupación vuelta realidad frente a sus ojos.

-Entonces es eso.- Sonrió, un poco más relajado- No te preocupes, Broo, no vas a estar solo. Sabes que me tienes a mí para ayudarte en lo que sea.-

Desde que Masefield había caído interno, Garland le había tomado peso a lo que en verdad significaba su relación con su primo. Y era uno de los lazos fraternales que más cuidaba. En un principio, cuando era más pequeño, siempre había visto a Brooklyn como un chico raro, que le intimidaba, incluso, en cierta medida, pero con el paso de los años, y la madurez que estos mismos traen, el cariño que había forjado para con el menor se había impuesto ante cualquier dificultad, y había hecho lo posible por ayudar al pelinaranja cada vez que tenía crisis, o que necesitaba un abrazo u hombro para llorar.

-Lo sé, es solo que…- Sonrió amargamente y se encogió de hombros – Estoy asustado. Es todo.-

Garland suspiró y le volvió a acariciar tenuemente uno de los brazos al chico de ojos verdes. Miró de reojo un calendario que colgaba de la pared y chasqueó disimuladamente la lengua. En esa misma fecha, cuatro años atrás, Matthew, el tío de Brooklyn, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. No era una fecha demasiado agradable para recordar, pero los dos últimos años, cerca de esa fecha, Masefield se había puesto bastante mal e intolerable. Al parecer ese año no había sido la gran excepción, aunque la causa de la crisis del chico había sido otra.

Brooklyn notó hacia dónde se dirigía la vista de su primo y se rascó la mejilla izquierda con la yema de sus dedos, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Él estaba bastante consciente de la fecha que caía ese día. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

-He… cuatro años.- Susurró Brooklyn y volteó para ver a Garland.- ¿Por eso viniste justamente hoy, no? Pensaste que estaría triste.

Garland miró al menor, sorprendido, sin sonreír esta vez. No había motivo para hacerlo ante ese comentario. Se limitó a asentir y regresó la vista al calendario.

-No entiendo cómo lo pudiste perdonar.- Dijo Siebald, apretando los puños.-

-La verdad, yo tampoco…- El oji-esmeralda rió a penas, con la boca cerrada, al igual que sus ojos. Se acomodó en la camilla y se relamió el labio inferior.- Pero no es que sacara demasiado con guardarle rencor. Después de todo, Matthew no es más que un montón de huesos olvidados en un cementerio.

-Brooklyn…- Garland frunció el ceño ante las palabras del otro. A veces le molestaba que hiciera comentarios tan crueles sobre su propio pasado. Era como si estuviera completamente despersonalizado de él mismo. Aunque claro, con la enfermedad que tenía, evidentemente iba a actuar así en ocasiones.

-Garland…- El menor susurró con tranquilidad, ahora con sus ojos entreabiertos.- No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Si no moría en un accidente automovilístico, luego se iba a morir de cirrosis después de todo. No es como que fuera un ser inmortal.- Soltó una risita amarga, sin abrir los labios.- Y murió ebrio, para variar. ¿No es gracioso?-

-Cállate…- El peligris agachó la mirada. No soportaba cuando su primo hablaba así.

Brooklyn volvió a reír entredientes y suspiró, mientras observaba aquella mirada casi de dolor en los ojos de Garland.

-Primo… gracias por venir a visitarme.- Brooklyn alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro del peligris con delicadeza, dejándole perplejo.- No hablemos más de él.- Observó directamente los ojos del mayor y, radicalmente, cambió de tema.- Dime, ¿cómo vas con el trabajo?

* * *

><p>Kai caminaba por los pasillos del psiquiátrico apretando con su mano derecha el teléfono celular que se encontraba guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Acababa de terminar su breve charla con el doctor de Brooklyn y, diciendo en el fondo lo mismo que Yuriy, aunque con mejores palabras, el hombre le había dejado en claro a Kai que tenía que mantener ante todo su ética profesional y no involucrarse con el paciente. Hiwatari no se había tomado muy bien el comentario, sentía que el sujeto aquel lo estaba subestimando, ya que el mayor había intentado hacerse el comprensivo con comentarios tales como "Es comprensible que te confundas fácilmente dado a que eres nuevo. ¿Te ha tocado un trabajo difícil, eh?"<p>

A Kai eso no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, así que se había excusado diciendo que aún se sentía un tanto enfermo y que se retiraría a descansar a su cuarto por un momento. Así había logrado librarse de la odiosa charla con el psiquiatra, que más que charla era un mero sermón.

Mientras iba camino a su cuarto, sacó el celular de su bolsillo e hizo el intento de llamar a su "amigo" Yuriy, que repentinamente había desaparecido. El teléfono dio el tono de espera por unos segundos y luego el buzón de voz apareció. Repitió el proceso dos veces más y, frunciendo el ceño, dejó todos los intentos de lado y arrojó el aparato sobre la cama una vez que llegó a su habitación.

De seguro Ivanov estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no querer saber de Kai por los próximos dos… tal vez tres días, y, obedeciendo a ese enojo, le cortaría el teléfono cada vez que intentara llamarle.

El ruso japonés se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y sacaba del pequeño estante que tenía una hoja y un lápiz. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea. Ya que no tenía un piano o un violín cerca para distraerse, intentaría escribir, a pesar de que no era muy bueno para ello. Escribió en el papel lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

"Sería más fácil si Brooklyn muriera"

Releyó la frase cinco o seis veces, sorprendiéndose cada vez más de lo que había escrito. Rápidamente, comenzó a tachar aquella oración hasta dejar las palabras convertidas en una enorme mancha de tinta negra. Hiwatari se mordió el labio y, bajo la mancha negra, escribió:

"Todo habría sido más fácil si ellos no hubiesen muerto"

Apretó su mandíbula y puños al releer la oración y cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba profundo. Por supuesto que habría sido mucho más fácil todo de esa forma, si sus padres siguieran con él. No habría quedado al cuidado de su abuelo, no habría sufrido esos castigos físicos que recibió por parte del anciano cada vez que cometía algún error, por más simple que fuera. No habría tenido que vivir bajo el yugo de un tirano y jamás se habría convertido en el amargado que era. Un amargado paranoico. Tachó la última frase nuevamente y, con los dientes tan apretados que por un momento llegó a temer que su esmalte no resistiera lo suficiente, bajo la nueva mancha de tinta negra, anotó una última frase, antes de dejar el papel de lado.

"Los dos tenemos que salir de acá antes de acabar en un lugar peor."

Y se puso de pie, revisando la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación.

-Se acerca la hora de la cena. Iré a decirles que preparen algo para Brooklyn, ya que no puede comer alimentos duros.- Suspiró, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado y volvió a hacer abandono de la habitación, dejando olvidado su celular sobre el colchón de la cama.

* * *

><p>En el camino hacia la cocina, Kai se había encontrado con unos cuantos internos y colegas, a los cuales ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludar. Él seguía con la mirada puesta en el suelo, mientras pensaba en Brooklyn, en él, en ese psiquiátrico de mala muerte, sus fallecidos padres, su abuelo y Yuriy. De un recuerdo, pasaba a un pensamiento, de un pensamiento, llegaba a una reflexión, y de aquella reflexión, a otro recuerdo.<p>

-¿Se te perdió algo?-

Una voz lo sacó de su estado tan repentino de ensoñación. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba, por alguna razón, en la ala este del edificio, cuando se suponía que debía ir al ala oeste. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, que le parecía bastante conocida.

-Hitoshi- Musitó Kai mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y se deshacía del agarre de la mano del mayor, quien de esa manera, junto con el llamado que le había dado, había logrado detener al ruso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el joven de cabello azulado, más claro que el de Hiwatari.-

-Sí, estoy bien.- Kai, como un gato arisco, se alejó rápidamente del chico y le miró sin demasiada confianza- ¿Ya perdiste de vista a Max otra vez?

Ante dicha interrogante, Hitoshi frunció marcadamente el ceño, igualando un tanto al de Kai y luego volteó a ver la puerta del cuarto del chico rubio y pecoso, que acababa de tomar su medicina.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora está en su habitación.- Contestó Kinomiya con un dejo de suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Tú has cuidado bien de Brooklyn? Supe que…

-Lo he cuidado mucho mejor que tú.- Interrumpió el menor- Así que, a pesar de las crisis que, como la mayoría de los pacientes aquí, pueda tener, se encuentra mejor que nunca. Me alegra que al fin te hayas dignado a preocuparte por él.

Kai sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío diciendo esas palabras, pero simplemente no estaba de un humor en el que se podría encontrar con alguien que no le agradara sin decirle algo para molestarle. Era su manera de desahogar la frustración que sentía por ver a Brooklyn mal, por verse a sí mismo mal. A demás, por otra parte, el sujeto que tenía en frente era el responsable de lo descuidado que el pelinaranja había esta el último tiempo.

-Yo siempre me preocupé por él.- Hitoshi apretó sus puños a tal punto que sus uñas comenzaron a clavarse en su piel, hasta hacerle daño.

-Sí, claro- Una sonrisa fingida, cargada de burla, se dibujó en los labios del chico mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Se le nota en las costillas y los huesos salidos de sus caderas.

-¡Eso no fue por mi culpa, Hiwatari!-

-Ah, cierto, lo que sí fue tu culpa fueron esas cicatrices que probablemente tuvo pero que, gracias al paso del tiempo, se le borraron.

-Cállat—

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?- Cuando parecía que Hitoshi, ya lo suficientemente exasperado por los comentarios provocativos de Kai, se iba a abalanzar sobre él con el fin de golpearle, Rei apareció, interponiéndose entre ellos, justo a tiempo para detenerlos. - ¿Quieren que los despidan?

-A este ya deberían haberlo sacado de aquí hace mucho.- Contestó Hiwatari, desafiando a Kinomiya con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y manteniendo sus manos en forma de puños.

-Cállate Kai, que tú iniciaste todo esto. Tendrán suerte si no los llaman a los dos.- Kon suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando, levemente hastiado y ya menos afligido que segundos antes. Se alejó de los dos sólo cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia el uno del otro.- ¿Qué creen que hacían? ¡Los pacientes de seguro los escucharon! Esto chicos, es grave, muy…

-Mph…- Kai de dio media vuelta y dejó a Rei con las palabras en la boca. No tenía absolutamente ni el más mínimo interés en escuchar más sermones. Había sido suficiente por ese día.

Suspiró cuando dobló el pasillo, tras haber dejado atrás a un desconcertado muchacho de ascendencia china y a Hitoshi Kinomiya mentando en voz baja horrores en contra del orgulloso Kai Hiwatari, quien ahora se sentía bastante más relajado gracias a aquellos pequeños… "comentarios" que había hecho en contra del mayor.

-Se lo merece.-

Murmuró Kai, retomando su camino hacia la cocina. ¿A qué iba?

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo al sentir que su objetivo había sido momentáneamente olvidado. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta que consiguió recordar.

-La comida para Brooklyn, cierto.- Negó con su cabeza y se masajeó las sienes de la cabeza.

¿Tenía cabeza? Se sorprendió. Parecía como si ya la hubiese perdido.

* * *

><p>Mientras iba camino hacia el cuarto de Brooklyn Masefield, cargando un gran vaso con una bombilla y cierto líquido espeso de color casi marrón dentro de dicho contenedor, se encontró frente a frente con Garland al doblar un pasillo. El peligris ya había alcanzado el tope del horario de visitas y ahora se marchaba.<p>

-Kai…- Dijo el otro mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Parecía agotado, pero más tranquilo que cuando había llegado.- Quería verte antes de irme.

-Ha sido una suerte este encuentro, entonces.- Respondió el ruso, no pareciendo en verdad muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Notó cómo los ojos de Siebald se posaban sobre el vaso que cargaba el ruso en su mano izquierda. – Es la cena de Brooklyn.- Se apresuró a explicar el peliazul- En vista de que tiene puntos dentro de la boca… es para evitar que se abra la herida.-

Garland rió entre dientes, mientras asentía y hacía un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Calma…- espetó tratando de sonar amable- No es que crea que lo vas a envenenar o algo así. Todo lo contrario.- Dio un par de pasos en dirección a Hiwatari y puso una de sus manos en el hombro- Precisamente por eso quería verte. ¿Me acompañas a la salida? No vaya a ser que me pierda…

-Creo que, honestamente, el que tiene más oportunidades de perderse en este lugar soy yo y no usted…

-Nada de usted, sólo llámame "Garland", ¿sí? Olvídate de las formalidades, Kai, aquí no me son necesarias.

Kai inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Está bien, Garland.-

Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la recepción del lugar, que no quedaba en realidad muy lejos. Sólo había que doblar por un par de pasillos y llegarían.

-Quiero agradecerte en verdad por estar cuidando tan bien de Brooklyn. Hace tiempo que no lo veía… bueno, relativamente estable.

-Gracias, sólo quiero que mis pacientes estén bien.- Contestó Hiwatari, pareciendo más frío de lo que en verdad pretendía.

-Así parece.- Los dos se detuvieron en la entrada de la recepción y se miraron por un par de segundos. Kai lo encontró incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la recepción, escrutando el cuarto con la mirada, sólo para tener que ocuparla con alguna excusa válida. En cambio, Garland insistía con su incómoda mirada.- Lo dejo en tus manos Kai, tú sabrás hacer que esté feliz.- Y sonrió.

Kai quedó boquiabierto ante el último comentario. ¿No habría sido mejor decir algo como " Sé que podrás ayudar a que mi primo mejore pronto" o algo así? Quería preguntar, pero se contuvo ante esa sonrisa que fue seguida de un par de palmaditas en la espalda a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos pronto.-

Y, sin decir más ni voltear para ver al ruso-japonés de nuevo, Garland Siebald abandonó el lugar, dejando a Kai desconcertado, clavado en el piso, en ese mismo lugar, durante casi dos minutos. Cuando al fin vio desaparecer la silueta del mayor, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al cuarto de Masefield. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, y de seguro el pelinaranja estaría hambriento.

Miró arqueando ambas cejas el vaso con aquel asqueroso líquido. No parecía en verdad que algo como eso pudiera quitar el hambre. Mucho menos se podía pensar que era sabroso.

Abrió con cautela la puerta de la enfermería y se asomó antes de entrar completamente. Frunció el ceño al hallar la habitación completamente vacía.

-¿Brooklyn?-

¿Habría ido al baño? Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos baños situados en la enfermería, dejando antes lo que se suponía ser la cena de Brooklyn sobre la mesa de apoyo junto a la camilla de este, pero ambos cuartos estaban completamente vacíos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ruso japonés. Se sobrecogió completamente y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, olvidándose de todas sus demás preocupaciones, se centró únicamente en _él, en encontrarlo a él._

_-_¡Brooklyn!-

Salió apresurado de la enfermería y, casi corriendo, empezó a buscarlo por todas partes.

Ya anochecía.

Era mejor encontrarlo pronto.

No quería pensar lo que podía hacer el mayor… estando sin él…


	10. Despiadado

_**B**ien, he vuelto, 15 de Febrero, justo a tiempo, hehe. Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día de San Valentín- aunque en realidad no lo veo para nada como un día especial…- En fin. _

_Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los dos anteriores, me atrevería a decir, y puede resultar un tanto fuerte para personas sensibles – aunque si leyeron el capítulo VII y sobrevivieron a él, este apenas les dará cosquillitas, haha.- _

_Bien, quería hacer unos cuantos avisos, breves, antes de dejarlos con el capítulo X de mis desvaríos mentales. _

_Primero, el próximo mes entro a la Universidad- a estudiar psicología, ¡yay!- Por lo cual no sé qué si podré ser taaan constante en las fechas de actualización, aunque prometo que haré lo posible. Lo otro, cambié el modo de separar escenas y en vez de poner una línea, he escrito _**"XXXX" **_para indicar dichos cambios. _

_Lo último. No creo que a este fanfic le queden más de tres o cuatro capítulos, y debo admitir que este ha sido uno de los más cruciales hasta ahora y, debo agregar, ciertamente, que disfruté bastante escribiéndolo x)_

_Espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndolo también, y, como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews que siempre consiguen poner una sonrisa en mi rostro 3!_

_Saludos!_

**Despiadado**

_Capítulo X_

Brooklyn caminaba con pasos vacilantes a través de los pasillos del psiquiátrico. Su mirada perdida se posaba sin ver sobre objetos, personas, sombras, figuras sin bordes y manchas que corrían por su lado. Los ruidos en su cabeza parecían intensificados por mil. Ecos provenientes desde todos los rincones de aquellos distorsionados pasillos le hacían sentir aturdido, graciosamente desorientado, magnánimamente perdido. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. ¿Eran las pastillas? ¿Eran los esfuerzos desmedidos de Kai Hiwatari para hacer que Brooklyn Masefield se recuperara? ¿Desde cuando Brooklyn se resistía? ¿Desde cuándo….?

-¿Sabes, Brooklyn…?-

Murmuraba mientras avanzaba. Se sentía invisible. La gente que pasaba por su lado ni siquiera volteaba a verle, parecían no notar que él existía, todos se habían olvidado de su presencia. Todos eran una amalgama de colores que corría a su lado, mezclándose con las partículas en el aire y desapareciendo entre estas. Se sentía maravilloso ser invisible. Podía entonces hacer lo que quisiera, ¡como un fantasma! Tal vez podría buscar a Hitoshi y enterrarle un cuchillo en el pecho… O simplemente seguir caminando entre esos graciosos colores que pasaban por alto su penosa existencia.

-¿Sabes, Brooklyn…?-

Repitió, su voz aumentando el tono, aunque en los últimos segundos había comenzado a dudar si en verdad estaba hablando. Se apoyó en una pared y reposó su cabeza en esta, respirando agitado mientras el torbellino de colores a su alrededor pasaban como si estuvieran en cámara rápida. La gente se desvanecía. Se sentía raro, como si estuviera drogado; una sobredosis, una catarsis. No sabía, no sabía nada.

-No, no sé…- Desde el fondo de su cabeza, una voz temblorosa respondió. Esa era la voz real de Brooklyn, inseguro, algo afligido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No sabes nada, ¿verdad?- El pelinaranja rió entre dientes, maniáticamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquella carcajada hizo eco en el pasillo, en todo el edificio, en todo Japón, el mundo entero podría haber escuchado a Brooklyn Masefield, o a quien fuera el lunático que en ese momento usurpaba su cuerpo. Su risa era una mezcla de sentimientos, un revoltijo de burla, duda, rabia, tristeza, nerviosismo. La respiración se le cortaba mientras su cuerpo parecía dar espasmos cada vez que dejaba salir de su garganta aquel escalofriante sonido. Se cubrió la boca con una mano. No resistía la ignorancia, la ira, la suciedad. Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba ese cuerpo, odiaba ese lugar. Quería matarse. Quería matar a Brooklyn.

La risa lentamente se convirtió en un gruñido, sus puños se apretaron al igual que su mandíbula.

-¡Eres un puto ignorante! ¡Un jodido imbécil! ¡Nunca has sabido nada!- Golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior. La herida en su boca se había abierto nuevamente, pero aquello daba igual. Todo daba igual.

Decidió continuar su camino en dirección a la cocina. Sus hombros estaban caídos y sus brazos yacían inertes a sus costados. Se tambaleaba, tropezaba con las paredes, pero no importaba, la cocina era su objetivo y no pararía hasta llegar ahí.

-¿Sabes?- Era esta vez la voz de Brooklyn la que llenaba los pasillos del centro psiquiátrico. El ente que guiaba el cuerpo del pelinaranja se detuvo, dispuesto a escucharle.

-¿Qué sé? Sé mucho más que tú-

-No, no sabes.- Esperó unos momentos antes de volver a preguntar.- ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo miedo… de ir a la cocina.-

-¿Por qué?- Dejó escapar un hilo de sangre desde la comisura de sus labios, mientras su rostro se fruncía en asco, en molestia. ¿Miedo? Detestaba el miedo, a la gente que sentía miedo. Excelente; tenía otra razón para seguir odiando a Brooklyn.

-No quiero entrar y encontrarme a mí mismo dentro de ella. Tengo miedo de verme ahí dentro, sosteniendo un cuchillo. Yo no quiero morirme.-

Brooklyn –o ese ser que se hacía llamar Brooklyn- rió estridentemente y asintió con la cabeza. Entendía y le agradaba hacerlo, y le causaba gracia. Rió al oírlo a él, por primera vez, hablándole, y diciéndole que tenía miedo. Era más débil de lo que pensaba.

-No es como que puedas evitarlo.-

Dobló un pasillo mientras seguía riendo por lo bajo. La voz de ese verdadero Brooklyn fue nuevamente opacada, adormecida, como había estado por todos esos años pasados, desde que había sido sometido a violaciones, golpes y gritos. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Brooklyn Masefield en esos momentos?

-En el fondo de mi cabeza, mi cabecita, esa que tu tío forzaba a bajar entre sus piernas…- Se acarició el cabello de la misma forma que Matthew le acariciaba y rió burlesco, mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. Rápidamente la risa se transformó en un quejido trastornado, casi en un chillido precedente al llanto y volteó golpeando lo primero que encontró; una mesa que tenía encima un par de lindos floreros que quedaron hechos trizas en el suelo. La mesa estaba dada vuelta ahora, y las flores, azules y horrendas para él por el simple hecho de ser plásticas, a dos metros de donde hace sólo segundos habían estado.

-Cuando tu tío me forzaba, nos forzaba, ¡a ponernos de rodillas ante él!- Podría continuar por horas. Era una especie de autohumillación a la que usualmente se sometía, como cuando una anoréxica se mira al espejo y se grita que está obesa, que tiene que dejar de comer, que debe hacer ejercicio para bajar los kilos de grasa que, según ella, le sobran. Él se autohumillaba y en base a golpes quería dejar de sentirse tan pisoteado, tan lleno de rabia. Esos kilos de ira que cargaba los tenía que sacar de sus hombros de alguna forma, y la manera adecuada para él no era precisamente el ayuno, pero tenía resultados más o menos parecidos. Se acababa de romper dos dedos de la mano izquierda, pero parecía no importarle. Mientras consiguiera sentirse menos pesado, le daba igual lo que le pasara a su cuerpo, que en realidad nunca había sentido como suyo.

Avanzó, sintiéndose cada vez menos pesado, por el pasillo. Por cada paso que daba, su mente se sentía más y más despejada. Veía al fin la puerta de la cocina. Las sombras, aquellas siluetas inidentificables de personas pasando presurosas junto a él se desvanecieron de un momento a otro. Todo era más claro ahora que el verdadero portador de ese cuerpo había vuelto a quedarse dormido momentáneamente, ahora que había dejado de luchar. Su alter ego debía admitir que se había sentido extraño, débil. Era primera vez que Brooklyn oponía resistencia, primera vez que Brooklyn parecía tomar un estado de semi-inconsciencia mientras uno de sus "otros yo" lo dominaba. Por suerte no había resistido y había vuelto a quedarse callado, quieto en lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

Sonrió y dejó que la sangre siguiera cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Atravesó, esta vez sin tambalearse, el marco de la puerta. Ya no habían figuras borrosas ni ecos extraños que le aturdieran, que mantuvieran embotados sus sentidos. Una vez que la voz de Brooklyn se apagaba, todo pasaba a ser nítido, exquisitamente definido y claro. Ahora podía caminar con desenvoltura, podía correr si quería. Se dio cuenta de que las figuras de personas habían sido solo producto del trance entre _él_ y su _otro yo. _Ya no quedaba nada más que la ira en su pecho, el deseo inextinguible de acabar con todo, todo ese odio que había estado condenado a cargar porque Brooklyn Masefield no había podido lidiar con él. Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn, todo era culpa de Brooklyn; débil Brooklyn, frágil Brooklyn, tan delicado y hermoso, vulnerable y sonriente Brooklyn. Sucio, asqueroso, podrido y maldito, mil veces maldito Brooklyn.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en las baldosas de la cocina mientras avanzaba, escrutando el cuarto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Caminó de un extremo a otro, apegándose a sólo centímetros de distancia de todos los objetos que encontraba, hasta que podía ver su reflejo en ellos, o hasta que sentía su piel chocar con estos. Recordaba haber hecho muchas veces lo mismo cuando estaba así de enfadado. Lo había hecho con Hitoshi y todas las personas que le habían cuidado antes, su propio primo incluido. Le hubiese gustado pasar el resto de su vida así, frotando su cara contra diversos objetos, sintiendo esa piel hacer fricción contra algo. Tenía que asegurarse, de alguna manera, de que ese cuerpo lo estaba manejando él, necesitaba verse, necesitaba sentirse y saberse dueño momentáneo de ese escuálido cuerpo y mal nutrido organismo.

Rió y escuchó cómo las paredes le devolvían la risa. Estaba solo, completamente solo y disfrutaba de aquella soledad. Cuánto hubiese dado por quedarse siempre solo, observando únicamente su reflejo en un espejo, en el agua o el vidrio de una ventana hasta dejar de sentirse despersonalizado consigo mismo. Cómo le habría gustado tener su vida comprada y vivirla solo. Sin Brooklyn Masefield. Sin Matthew. Sin recuerdos.

Pero no, al contrario, estaba condenado a permanecer en una cárcel de colchonetas blancas y sedantes, donde lo único que podía rozar era la apretada tela de una camisa de fuerza, de sábanas fétidas a orines y excrementos, vómito, sudor y lágrimas. Estaba atado a resistir ahí, rodeado de enfermos y enfermeros inútiles. En un mundo así no había cabida para la soledad física. No había manera de acallar los gritos que en la noche cruzaban la oscuridad y despertaban a quienes dormían.

No había manera de sanarse.

Su cara se detuvo ante un mural con las dietas de todos los pacientes del centro que requerían alguna atención especial, que estaba colocado junto a una alacena donde, el alter de Brooklyn suponía, estarían guardados los condimentos para las comidas. Observó con detención la impecable caligrafía que estaba impresa, en tinta negra, sobre aquellos papeles amarillentos, que iban encabezados por el nombre del paciente, su edad y su diagnóstico. Uno a uno, el pelinaranja los fue arrancando con la punta de sus dedos para luego dejarlos caer al piso. Observaba cada uno de los papeles revolotear en el aire antes de chocar contra el suelo, y reía más, y se mordía los labios con ansiedad, y seguía votando papeles. Cinco, diez, catorce papeles en el suelo y el último que quedaba era el que tenía su nombre. No había diagnóstico impreso junto a los números que indicaban su edad.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de desagrado sin precedentes aparentes. ¿No había diagnóstico? ¿Por qué él era el único al que le faltaba un diagnóstico? Maldita sea, había pasado más de una semana desde que el psiquiatra le había diagnosticado, ¿y aún no lo habían escrito ahí? Tal vez para cualquiera aquello habría sido una nimiedad, pero para Brooklyn Masefield, era algo inaceptable, una negligencia, una falta de respeto en contra de su persona. ¿Acaso el era menos que el resto y por eso no se interesaban en poner ahí su diagnóstico?

-Me asquea su sistema para tratar con el resto, ¡me asquea este lugar!-

Con una fuerza inusitada, e ignorando las heridas y huesos rotos en su mano izquierda, descolgó el mural y lo arrojó al suelo, provocando que el hermoso borde de madera color beige que el objeto poseía se desprendiera y quedara unos cuantos centímetros lejos en el suelo. Todo lo que le causara molestia tenía que irse, desaparecer, porque su paciencia tenía un tope, y ya lo había alcanzado.

Continuó su travesía por la cocina, respirando hondo, rápido, ruidoso, maldiciendo en voz baja y apretando con rabia sus puños y su mandíbula. Abría cajones y alacenas, revolviendo todo lo que encontraba, palpando con sus manos, sintiendo contra su piel, oliendo y mirando. Se quedó quieto frente una cajonera enorme y pesada, de color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención de aquel mueble. ¿Qué era? ¿Su color perfecto, limpio, puro, que parecía mofarse de él? ¿O era la forma robusta y compacta que tenía, todo lo contrario a la suya, escuálida y débil? Se acercó a la cajonera y se arrodilló ante ella, pegando su oreja izquierda en contra de la fría madera de la que estaba hecha. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar nada en su interior. Le había parecido, por un breve momento, que dicho mueble poseía vida propia, que le llamaba con la voz de un niño, risueña y tranquila, y que entre risas le decía "ábreme, ábreme".

Se mordió el labio y observó con angustia el mueble. ¿Cómo podía poseer esa voz tan frágil e infantil? Con su mano derecha, temblorosa, llena de moretones y rasguños, alcanzó el primer cajón y lo abrió con delicadeza, deslizándolo con cuidado y observando cada pulgada de su interior. Una expresión de regocijo le llenó los ojos, le desfiguró el rostro. De sus dientes apretados salió una risa que fácilmente se podía confundir con el llanto. Sus hombros temblaban mientras sus párpados se separaban cada vez más y más.

-Ho-laaa…- Musitó con voz cantarina. La misma mano con la que había abierto el cajón se abrió paso entre temblores corporales en dirección al precioso objeto que había captado su atención.

Ahí, dentro del cajón, yacía un cuchillo, precioso, _muy_ filoso, limpio y refinado. Tan elegante en su color plateado, su mango negro que se ajustaba a la forma de su manos. Hermoso, precioso cuchillo de treinta centímetros de largo. La palabra perfección no podía quedarle mejor.

Acercó el objeto a su rostro hasta que vio su sonrisa reflejado en este. El filo parecía sonreírle de vuelta con una mueca propia, distinta, que le incitaba a querer usarlo. Le susurraba al oído "úsame, úsame…"

-Hola… amigo…- Rió entredientes y el filo le devolvió el saludo con un destello a contraluz. Parecía un guiño adulador e insinuante. Definitivamente ese cuchillo quería ser usado y se lo pedía a Brooklyn de la misma manera que una prostituta cara seduce a su próximo cliente. Qué elegante, que simpático y qué traicionero podía resultar un cuchillo.

Pasó el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda sobre el brillante filo del objeto, ignorando el punzante dolor que sus dedos medio y meñique le provocaban por las fracturas. Apenas el roce de su dedo con el metal logró hacer que su piel se abriera con lentitud, majestuosa y pulcramente, dejando correr con libertad un hilo de sangre tan fino como una hebra de cabello. Sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo en aprobación ante la efectividad del filo y la herida en su boca se abrió más. Tragó la sangre que se le acumulaba bajo la lengua, ignorando el dolor, ignorando todo lo que no fuera ese cuchillo. ¿En qué podía utilizarlo primero?

Volteó para observar el desastre que había provocado en la cocina mientras seguía enterrando el filo del arma contra la piel de su mano izquierda con suma paciencia y cuidado. Sus ojos verde agua viajaron por cada uno de los artefactos regados por el suelo, los cajones revueltos y las alacenas y estantes con sus puertas abiertas de par en par. ¿Sería apropiado abrirle la garganta a Brooklyn en ese ambiente tan desastrozo?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.-

Miró el cuchillo de nuevo, apreciando con sumo detenimiento su reflejo en el metal, sin una sola mancha que no fuera la de su propia sangre. La mueca de demencia que le devolvía el arma era una retorcida, que hacía que se viera a sí mismo como un gracioso payaso, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, los ojos excesivamente grandes y la nariz demasiado larga para aceptar cualquier proporcionalidad en su rostro. Se veía horrendamente gracioso, simpático, adorable.

"Tap tap tap tap"

La respiración del pelinaranja se detuvo por unos segundos al igual que sus acciones. Su sonrisa había dejado de existir ya en ese rostro que ahora estaba totalmente ensombrecido. La insania de sus ojos de apagó y ahora sólo una mirada iracunda era la que había pasado desde el filo del cuchillo hacia el umbral de la puerta. Reconocía ese sonido, podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era y no le gustaba la idea de ver sus planes opacados precisamente porque a algún inútil se le había ocurrido que aquél era un momento apropiado para aparecer la cocina.

"Tap tap tap"

Los pasos se acercaban. Brooklyn sentía el latido de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos. La sangre se bombeaba a todo su cuerpo con frenesí, su respiración estaba agitada, su mandíbula apretada.

"Tap tap…"

En cosa de segundos podría ver quién osaba interrumpirle. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para saber quién era el bastardo que se atrevería a asomar la cabeza en esa cocina. Cuestión de segundos… 3… 2… 1…

"Tap…"

Los pasos se detuvieron en seco. Para cualquier persona, cuerda o no, el encontrar a alguien que, según se sabía, no estaba sano mentalmente, en una cocina desordenada, parado mirando la puerta y con un cuchillo asido por el mango, se le haría una imagen apabullante, un tanto terrorífica, inquietante. Pero para la persona que acababa de entrar en dicha habitación y que ahora permanecía boquiabierto en el umbral de la puerta, aquella imagen era lejos, su peor pesadilla hecha carne y hueso.

En tanto, Brooklyn apenas había visto entrar a dicho individuo en el cuarto, sintió cómo una estampida de sentimientos se agolpaba en su pecho y mente. Era aquella una amalgama que recorría desde la furia, pasando por la ansiedad, hasta la burla, la idea de diversión máxima realizada frente a sus ojos. Sí él era pesadilla, el que estaba frente a sí era sueño. La mirada de desconcierto y temor en los ojos cafés de la persona que estaba dándole la cara, le ofrecía a Masefield el más contrariado de los espectáculos. Podía sacar provecho de la presencia de ese ser que se hacía llamar persona en aquel momento para estrenar, con sus propias manos, esa hermosa pieza de acero inoxidable que hace rato gritaba con una voz cada vez más aguda y molesta que necesitaba ser utilizada en el menos convencional de los actos que la mente humana pudiera concebir. El alter del pelinaranja tenía varias ideas en mente ya, ¿y qué mejor que ponerlas en práctica con ese tipo que tanto asco le provocaba?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Brooklyn?- El recién llegado trató de mantenerse sereno. No había sentido en salir corriendo, ponerse a gritar o ser agresivo. Sabía que si usaba violencia, el mayor respondería con violencia, pero temía saber que había un 98% de posibilidades de que aunque usara pasividad, recibiría violencia de vuelta de todas formas.

-Me alegra, me causa un placer absoluto, un regocijo que jamás podrías dimensionar, el que me preguntes qué estoy haciendo, querido.- Sus labios resecos, llenos de sangre coagulada se juntaron formando una sonrisa ladina y exagerada, lejana a aquellas tan dulces que Brooklyn siempre mostraba. – Pero creo que la pregunta más acertada no es esa.

-¿Ah no?- Suspiró y caminó dentro de la cocina. Él había ido ahí a buscar un par de tenedores para llevarlos al comedor y eso haría. Intentaría ignorar al pelinaranja y salir lo más pronto posible de ese cuarto. Dado que era la hora de la cena, todos estaban en el comedor, incluidos los encargados de cocina que se mantenían presentes ahí para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien. Las paredes eran gruesas, y sabía que si algo salía mal nadie lo escucharía gritar, aunque el mismo comedor estuviera a menos de un pasillo de distancia.- Momento, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿gritar? Claro, tiene un cuchillo, lo mínimo que puedo pensar es que me hará gritar si piensa usarlo en mí, ¿no? – Pensaba el desafortunado individuo mientras daba cautelosos pasos por la enorme cocina, observando de reojo a Brooklyn.- No, no. Él no hará nada… tomaré los tenedores y me iré. Brooklyn, o bueno, quien sea ese, no me hará daño, no se atrevería.- Llegó a uno de los cajones, cuyo contenido estaba bastante revuelto, para alcanzar el par de tenedores.

Grave error.

En ese nimio momento en que había bajado la vista para coger los cubiertos que necesitaba, el inglés había atravesado a grandes zancadas la habitación y acababa de cerrar la puerta, haciendo un ruido seco, echándole el seguro.

Clic.

El reloj se ponía en cuenta regresiva.

Hitoshi Kinomiya tenía los minutos contados.

**XXXX**

Nada. No estaba, parecía como si la faz de la tierra se hubiese tragado a Brooklyn Masefield de un momento a otro. Llevaba quince minutos corriendo y buscando y Kai Hiwatari aún no conseguía hacerse una idea de dónde el pelinaranja podía estar.

-Brooklyn…- Murmuró su nombre mientras se detenía en medio de un pasillo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, no porque quisiera, sino porque era necesario. Su respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado, palpitando con fuerza hasta casi salírsele por la garganta y las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro no podían en realidad importarle menos, incluso aquel molesto zumbido que llevaba escuchando hacia rato en sus oídos, provocado por la presión sanguínea, había pasado a ser una tontería, una nimiedad cualquiera al lado de la preocupación que le embargaba.

Repasó mentalmente los lugares que había revisado ya. Luego de haberse dirigido, en primera instancia, al jardín y haberle dado dos vueltas completas hasta cerciorarse de que el mayor no estaba allí, se había devuelto a la enfermería para después pasarse a la recepción y luego al pequeño gimnasio del psiquiátrico, aunque a esas alturas sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar al inglés en esos lugares eran casi completamente nulas.

El oji-carmín había pasado por alto de manera inmediata la cocina y el comedor, porque a esas horas estaban repletas de gente, y, con lo que conocía a su paciente, este probablemente buscaría estar solo. Ya había revisado el segundo piso, y tras colarse en más de diez habitaciones de distintos pacientes y en el mismo dormitorio del pelinaranja, Kai desistió de seguir buscándole ahí. Masefield no estaba, no le hallaba y eso estaba comenzando a angustiarle tal vez de una manera poco convencional.

El peliazul en esos momentos no estaba enterado, ni había terminado de darse cuenta, de que a la persona que estaba buscando no le correspondía precisamente el nombre "Brooklyn". De haber sido su paciente el que había huido de esa fría y deprimente enfermería, Kai le habría encontrado con toda seguridad en el jardín.

Su mente paranoica empezó a trabajar con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño sale a jugar luego de la hora de almuerzo. Poco importaba si aquello hacía que Kai se sintiera aún menos tranquilo. Era algo que se le salía de las manos, una de las tantas cosas de las cuales aún no estaba consciente de no poder controlar. Los pensamientos que comenzaban a inyectarse en su mente le aceleraron de súbito la respiración de nuevo, a pesar de que sólo estaba caminando mientras mentaba por lo bajo por no poder encontrar al inestable inglés. ¿Y si a Brooklyn le daba otra crisis mientras estaba solo? ¿Y si se hacia daño? ¿Sería culpa de Kai, no? Sería culpa suya por descuidarlo, por dejarle solo. Sabía, sabía que no tenía que haber ido a dejar a Garland a la puerta de la recepción. Había sido algo sumamente innecesario. Debería haberse quedado con su paciente. Ahí era donde le correspondía estar. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan inepto? No estaba en él descuidar sus actividades, e inevitablemente comenzó a sentir que en el último tiempo las había estado descuidando. Tal vez Brooklyn había huido por la actitud fría que Hiwatari había empezado a llevar con él. Tal vez, lejos de ayudar a su paciente, el ruso-japonés no estaba haciendo más que empeorar su situación. ¿Era eso posible? ¡Si él, Kai Hiwatari, nunca hacía las cosas mal! No, no. Algo andaba mal. Si a Brooklyn se le ocurría hacer alguna estupidez –_por culpa de Kai_, _porque en su mente no lo concebía de otra forma_- este no podría estar ahí para detenerle, y la sola idea de ello le provocaba escalofríos, angustia y también un enorme enfado. Sí. Estaba enfadado porque, después de tanto reclamarle a Hitoshi lo descuidado que había sido con el pelinaranja, y lo inepto que era incluso al estar al cuidado de Max, ahora él mismo estaba cayendo en exactamente los mismos malditos errores, dignos de alguien incompetente, de alguien en quien Kai Hiwatari, con su complejo perfeccionista, no quería convertirse.

-Cálmate, idiota, estás empeorando las cosas.- Se talló los ojos con ambas manos, intentando concentrarse, reprochándose a sí mismo.- Bien, dudo que esté en el tercer piso. Todas las habitaciones están cerradas con llaves y para conseguir una copia debería haber pasado por recepción o la oficina del director de este centro, que está al lado, y ahí nadie le había visto…- Murmuraba mientras se detenía apoyando la espalda en una pared.- ¿Entonces dónde?-

Sacudió la cabeza. Si no estaba en el tercer piso, entonces estaría en el sótano. Era el único lugar que se le ocurría revisar antes de volver a repasar el primer piso, esta vez por completo.

-El sótano- Pensó el ruso-japonés mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

El sótano, claro… ¡El sótano! Ese enorme pasillo teñido de un blanco cegador, con muchas puertas, señaladas con placas, que de vez en cuando había encontrado sin seguro por la negligencia de sus colegas, y que resguardaban grandes habitaciones repletas de depresores, cientos de docenas de cajitas con drogas, agridulces pepitas que, bien sabía Kai, Brooklyn no dudaría en usar en exceso si se le daba la gana, si estaba lo suficientemente cansado de parpadear, intentando ver mas allá de la oscuridad del agujero en el que estaba sumergido desde hacía años, como para decidir de una vez por todas poner a dormir, anestesiar ese inaguantable peso de tener que vivir arrastrándose con falsos ánimos día a día desde la cama al baño, tratando de encontrarle un sabor a esa horrenda comida insípida que a veces Kai tenía que obligarle a comer, probando jugar a encontrar una diferencia entre cada uno de los días que pasaba sentado frente a una pared o una hoja de papel, entre las horas, minutos y segundos que había malgastado en contar cuántas inhalaciones y exhalaciones aguantaba antes de caer rendido ante el sopor de las drogas.

Un nudo se le hizo al ruso en la garganta mientras volvía a correr, escaleras abajo, directamente hacia el sótano. No podía perder más tiempo. Si se apresuraba tal vez conseguiría salvar a su paciente si este ya había procedido a consumar lo que el menor tanto temía. Si no, bueno, si no, todo sería su culpa, porque no había otra razón. Él se había descuidado y si a su paciente le pasaba algo, todos los ojos caerían sobre él, toda la culpa sería suya...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, lo encontraría, _tenía que encontrarlo_. No podía seguir gastando energías en pensar en fatalismos, aunque toda su vida se había construido en base a ellos. Brooklyn no estaría muerto. Ya lo podía imaginar. De seguro estaba por ahí, sentado, con esa expresión relajada, distraída, con esa sonrisita principesca sobre los labios, su aire risueño y un tanto fastidioso a veces, que tan familiar se había vuelto para Kai. Esas actitudes y miradas tan extrañas, cautivantes, que sin tener intención alguna, habían acabado por abarcar todos los pensamientos de su enfermero.

Kai se había dejado arrastrar por la locura de Brooklyn. Sí, Masefield era un manipulador, no era novedad, pero Hiwatari lo negaría aún ante tanta evidencia. Y por más que alguien le dijera que se tenía que mantener al margen, no podría.

-Brooklyn, ¿dónde mierda te metiste?- Frunció el ceño cuando llegó al gran pasillo del sótano, encontrándolo desierto.

Se precipitó hacia la primera puerta, continuando con su carrera contra el tiempo.

**XXXX**

Hitoshi tragó saliva sin levantar la vista de sus manos, que aún sostenían los tenedores que había ido a recoger, al escuchar el ruido que hacía el seguro de la puerta al cerrarse. Maldita la hora en que a Max se le había ocurrido prestar sus cubiertos a otro paciente. Maldita la hora en que había dicho "Quédate acá, Max, iré a por unos cubiertos y vendré enseguida". De seguro al ver que estaba tardándose de más, el rubio le iría a buscar. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

Se volteó de apoco hasta hacerle frente al pelinaranja, que se había apoyado de espaldas en la puerta, con esa sonrisa exagerada sobre los labios, haciendo bailar el cuchillo entre los dedos de su mano derecha mientras la izquierda la mantenía quieta, levemente sangrante, colgando al costado de su cuerpo. Recién entonces, Kinomiya logró darse cuenta de todas las magulladuras en los nudillos del inglés. Conocía las maneras en que _esa_ parte de él se sacaba la frustración de encima y la verdad, no se le hacía una muy buena idea estar encerrado con el inglés, a solas, mientras este sostenía un enorme cuchillo carnicero en sus manos.

-Estamos solos, como en los viejos tiempos, Hito.- La voz ronca del menor envió escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Hitoshi. Sintió su corazón dar un brinco y un vacío en el estómago, como esos que dan luego de que uno se salta por error el peldaño de una escalera.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Pensó Kinomiya mientras apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos en sus manos, con la simple excusa de necesitar aferrarse a algo. "Como en los viejos tiempos" sólo podía significar una cosa; insultos, juegos mentales y la culpa. Ya lo había vivido, sabía qué armas era capaz de usar Brooklyn en su contra, y las palabras que utilizaría. Tal vez podía con él. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de deshacerse del miedo que él camuflaba como simple nerviosismo. Era cosa de respirar hondo y ordenarle a sus rodillas que no comenzaran a tiritar. –Claro, Brooklyn, como en los viejos tiempos.-

Masefield sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo apenas, complacido. Su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza a Kinomiya y soltó una risita entredientes, mientras se pinchaba una mejilla con la punta del arma que sostenía.

-Estás… tan muerto de miedo que ni siquiera eres capaz de despegarte del mueble en el que estás apoyado.- La voz del inglés rebotó en las paredes enlozadas del cuarto y fue seguida que una risa escalofriante y llena de sorna.

Sabía que tenía razón. El tiempo que había compartido con Hitoshi había hecho que aprendiera a descifrar cada una de sus miradas, sus actitudes, sus sonrisas y también las veces que fruncía el ceño. Masefield tenía esa ventaja, y sabía que la tenía y la aprovechaba. Su ex cuidador no era capaz de leerlo, nunca había sido capaz de comprender cómo actuar con él y por eso había terminado donde estaba.

En tanto, Hitoshi que parecía de piedra, efectivamente, apoyado al mueble de donde había sacado los cubiertos, hacía esfuerzos por ignorar los intentos del pelinaranja para desarmar su inestable ánimo emocional. No admitiría que tenía miedo, porque eso lo dejaría en desventaja, y contestarle sería enardecer los ánimos del otro. Se mordió la lengua y ladeó la cabeza. Sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y mirar con expresión estoica al ojiverde.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- Brooklyn sacudió la cabeza, manteniendo siempre su sonrisita de payaso desquiciado. Sujetó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y suspiró.- Eres igual que tu hermanito, cuando tiene miedo se queda calladito, calladito, como si le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones, como si él mismo se hubiese tragado su propia lengua.

Kinomiya apretó con fuerza sus puños alrededor de los tenedores que sostenía, y entrecerró los ojos. No se atrevía a abrir la boca porque estaba al tanto de que cualquier palabra que dijera sería usada en su contra, fuera pasiva o agresiva, eso sólo haría que Brooklyn, o bueno, el alter ego de este, se sintiera pleno de saberse escuchado y temido.

-Apuesto a que te estás mordiendo la lengua, y al igual que haría tu hermanito, estás apunto de explotar en insultos y gritos. No te gusta que jueguen contigo, ¿verdad, _Hito Hito_?- Dio otro par de pasos hasta que no más de dos metros estaban separándole del mayor.- Pero, ahh, a ti sí te gusta jugar. ¿No es injusto?- Borró su sonrisa y fingió un puchero, poniéndose la punta del cuchillo sobre los labios, apenas rozando su piel con esta.- Es muy injusto, Hito Hito… _Eres malo, malo…_

Hitoshi abrió grandemente los ojos y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no gritarle al menor que cerrara la boca. Esa era la forma en que su hermano le llamaba cuando estaba triste, envuelto en llanto y tembloroso luego de sus crisis. _"Hito Hito, eres malo, muy malo" _Sintió el corazón hacérsele trizas cuando recordó esa voz, casi como si fuera la de un niño pequeño, rompiéndose entre sollozos mientras tiritaba frenéticamente en medio de sus brazos.

_-No me des más pastillas Hito, Hito…-_ La voz del inglés se transformó a propósito en un tono quebradizo y angustiado, mientras hacía gestos con el rostro como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No pensaba detenerse con sus provocaciones hasta se su ex enfermero estallara, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. El punto débil de Hitoshi estaba tan expuesto a la vista de todo el mundo como el mismo Everest, y era tan fácil de dominar como la tabla del cero.- Ey, ey, Hito Hito, ¿por qué no intentaste con golpearlo a él también? Tal vez ahora no estaría internado si lo hubieses hecho. Piénsalo, tal vez si hubieses hecho que lo encerraran en un cuarto de aislamiento no se habría arrancado _de ti _para saltar desde el tercer piso.- Rió. Rió con tanta fuerza que Hitoshi sintió ganas de romperle la cara contra el suelo. Comenzó a respirar de manera errática. Tenía que salir de ahí si no quería que algo malo sucediera.- Pero claro…- continuó Brooklyn luego de recuperarse de su carcajada.- Hehe… él sigue acá gracias a tus _grandiosos_ cuidados.

-Cállate, Masefield.- Kinomiya, al fin, había dejado que las palabras salieran de su boca. Fue apenas un murmullo mientras desviaba la mirada, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

-¿Cómo dices, Hito Hito? No te escuché…- Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aquella mueca de burla se volvía a dibujar de a poco en su rostro.- Si tuvieras la amabilidad de repetir—

-¡CÁLLATE!- Avanzó, sin mirar al pelinaranja, directamente hacia la puerta, maldiciendo por lo bajo lo fácil que podía Brooklyn Masefield podía hacerle flaquear. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos horrendos por ese sujeto. Sabía que no había hecho nada bien mientras le había cuidado, y por ello mismo sentía culpa, pero a la vez, odiaba, le llenaba de ira pensar en el hecho de que ese individuo, tan jodido de la cabeza, se sintiera con el suficiente poder como para sacarle su pasado, sus errores, y jugar con su humor cada vez que se le daba en gana.

Alzó la vista cuando estaba pasando junto al inglés sólo para divisar la puerta, pero algo frío y filoso haciendo presión contra su garganta detuvo sus pasos en seco. Los dos tenedores que sostenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo provocando un breve estrépito. Tragó saliva y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Masefield le empujó con todo su peso, haciéndole trastabillar hasta que tropezó inevitablemente, cayendo de espaldas en el piso. Rápidamente sintió el peso de Brooklyn sobre su estómago, sus rodillas haciendo presión encima de sus antebrazos.

-¿Dónde crees tú que vas?- Ya no sonreía. Su mirada, ensombrecida, no se despegaba de los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Hitoshi. El pelinaranja apretó con fuerza sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. -¿Vas a huir? ¿Cuántas veces has intentado huir? Antes no huías, me enfrentabas, ¿recuerdas?- Presionó el cuchillo contra la piel del cuello del peliazul. Con el simple roce, su piel se abrió suavemente, y un fino hilo de brillante color carmesí resbaló hasta caer en gotitas sobre el piso.

-¿Qué tan débil se puede volver una persona, Hitoshi? Si me preguntas, te pondría a ti mismo como un magnánimo ejemplo.- La cara de Brooklyn estaba en esos momentos a sólo centímetros de la de su ex cuidador. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de este chocando sobre su piel. Olía su nerviosismo, su miedo, y sentía cómo el corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho con aquellos latidos histéricos en insanos que daba. La voz del inglés era un siseo áspero, y sus ojos, demoledores. Estaban abiertos de par en par, acechando con sus irises tan hermosos cada una de las reacciones que Kinomiya tenía. Continuó hablando.

-Eres tan débil que resultas incluso más inútil que antes. _Totalmente inútil_. ¿No piensas que estarías mejor muerto? Rei Kon hace un mucho mejor trabajo que tú con tu hermano. ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿Por qué eres enfermero?- Brooklyn hizo una pausa para apreciar maravillado cómo los brazos de Kinomiya estaban, de apoco, empezando a temblar. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó más a su rostro hasta que sus labios ensangrentados casi rozaron los del individuo que yacía nervioso bajo él-

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie te necesita. –Continuó.- Ni siquiera Max, y los sabes. ¿Te das cuenta de lo reemplazable que eres? Max llorará por ti dos días antes de que llegue alguien más a quien se le cuelgue. Y, vamos, vamos, seamos honestos, a ti no te interesa que se sane en verdad. Sólo quieres remediar todas la idioteces, todos los errores que cometiste mientras cuidabas a tu hermano y luego, cuando me cuidaste a mí. – Entrecerró los ojos y presionó con un poco más de fuerza el cuchillo contra la piel de Hitoshi, abriéndole un poco más la naciente herida que hacía unos instantes Brookyln le había empezado a propinar en el cuello.- Pero ¿sabes algo? Mizuhara no está consciente de ello, él no te va a agradecer, porque no se da cuenta, así como tú no te has dado cuenta aún de lo superflua, inútil, desagradable y reemplazable que resulta tu patética existencia para toda la gente de este puñetero manicomio.- El inglés escupía las palabras, lleno de rabia, lleno de resentimiento. Quería hacer daño, quería dejar al mayor tan devastado como para que la idea de un suicido, el llanto, volvieran a aparecer en él. Necesitaba devolverle todos esos meses de _dedicados_ cuidados, gritos, insultos y fuertes golpes, pero sentía que por mucho que hiciera, nunca sería suficiente.

-Deberías ser tú el que tiene una maldita camisa de fuerza rodeándote el pecho, apretándote los brazos contra el cuerpo, cortándote la respiración. Deberías ser tú a quien lo aturdan con pastillas hasta que pierde el conocimiento, deberías ser tú al que le rompen el estómago con más y más caramelos agridulces que te dejan viendo colores en el techo hasta que te desmayas de dolor mientras vomitas sangre. Deberías haber sido tú el que saltó del tercer piso, y debería haber sido yo la cuerda que alguna vez rodeó tu cuello. Me habría asegurado de no soltarte, de no romperme y me habría reído gustoso con tal de que mi risa fuera la última cosa que oyeras antes de que tu asquerosa existencia llegara a su final.- Los ojos de Hitoshi Kinomiya eran, en esos momentos, dos grandes pozas de agua. Su herida en el cuello ardía, escocía, y el peso de Brooklyn sobre él le estaba comenzando a resultar dificultoso para respirar. Hacía ya varios segundos atrás que estaba temblando, y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo por voluntad propia por miedo a que el menor terminara de abrirle la garganta con ese temible cuchillo que se presionaba contra su cuello. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando contener su llanto, sus gritos. Quería ser racional como lo había sido años atrás, pero ahora, Kinomiya no era más que un manojo de sensaciones contrariadas, un ser confundido que daba tumbos ante cada piedra que se le presentaba en el camino de su vida. No tenía futuro y su pasado se había enterrado. Sabía que Brooklyn tenía razón. Era reemplazable. Su hermano no le necesitaría y probablemente apenas se daría cuenta si él se moría o no. Reprimió un sollozo y volvió a abrir sus orbes castañas, sólo para observar esos formidables y asesinos ojos sobre él. A Masefield aún no le bastaba. Seguía hablando.

-No soporto verte, Kinomiya, nadie, absolutamente nadie necesita de tu presencia acá. Estorbas. Ya tuviste el valor de subirte a una silla con una cuerda en el cuello, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? ¿No crees que tengo razón? Apuesto a que sí, tus ojos llenos de lágrimas me hablan, y me dicen "Sí, Brooklyn, quiero llorar porque tienes toda, toda la razón. Soy un inútil, Takao no me necesita…"- Sonrió ladino al ver los esfuerzos tan vagos que Hitoshi hacía por tragarse sus lágrimas. Se mofaría de eso también. Se mofaría de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese bastardo que se había encargado de humillarle. Lo haría llorar, gritar hasta que rogara que lo matara.- Vas a suplicar, Hitoshi, vas a suplicar…- Pensó antes de que más afiladas palabras salieran de su ensangrentada boca.

-¿Quieres que te mate o prefieres matarte tú? ¿Mh? ¿Mh? ¿Vas a llorar?- Rió.- Sí, sí, llora, a ver, dime, ¿te duele el cuchillo en tu cuello, no? – Lo enterró un poco más. La sangre comenzaba a caer de a poco ya no en finos hilos, si no a chorros.- ¿Quieres que le pongamos un nombre al cuchillo? ¿Cómo lo llamamos?- Hitoshi no contestaba, sólo se limitaba a temblar mientras abría y cerraba la boca, en busca de aire, mas a Masefield no le importaba. Él ya no se detendría.- ¿Qué tal Takao? ¿Te gusta ese nombre? Takao y Brooklyn se encargarán de ponerle un alto a tu jodida vida... Tu patética existencia llega hasta acá…- Y al fin, Hitoshi estalló en sollozos. Ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba muerto de miedo, de tristeza, abatido y poniéndose poco a poco más y más pálido ante la pérdida de sangre. El dolor en su cuello comenzaba a parecerle mucho más agudo que segundos antes. Quería gritar, rogar por ayuda, pero no podía. Sabía que nadie le iba a escuchar.

Brooklyn sonrió y con el dorso de su mano izquierda, cuidando no pasar a llevar sus dedos rotos, le secó las lágrimas a Kinomiya con un aire casi maternal.

-Sssh… sólo tomará unos segundos, no llores, no llores si no me quieres dar en el gusto, Hito Hito, que me encanta, no tienes idea de cuánto me encanta verte llorar…

**XXXX**

Kai había ya terminado de revisar todo el sótano sin resultados positivos. Seguía sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde estaba su paciente, aunque al menos se había tranquilizado un poco por no haber encontrado al inglés botado en el suelo, con espuma en la boca y los labios y las uñas azules por una sobredosis de pastillas. Aquello habría sido un golpe bajo para el primerizo enfermero y habría puesto en la cuerda floja todos sus nervios y forma de llevar su vida.

Agotado, pero sin querer darse por vencido aún, corrió hacia el primer piso y fue a revisar de nuevo la enfermería. Entró y encontró en su interior al mismo sujeto que, durante los primeros días en que había estado en el centro psiquiátrico, le había conseguido a Kai una cita con el nutriólogo para Brooklyn.

-¿Brooklyn Masefield no está acá?- Preguntó, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aún cuando su desastrosa apariencia daba a conocer todo lo contrario. Inspiró hondo mientras veía como el sujeto, sin siquiera levantar la vista, respondía lacónicamente-

-Soy el único en este cuarto.-

Dio un portazo y salió de ahí sin perder más el tiempo. Pasó de largo las salas de estar, donde parecía no haber más que unas cinco personas y llegó al comedor. La mayoría de los pacientes y enfermeros estaban ahí. Desde el umbral de la puerta, paseó sus ojos por cada uno de los ocupantes de dicha sala. Divisó a Rei Kon que charlaba con una sonrisa sobre los labios con su Takao y, dos mesas mas allá, sentado _solo _estaba Max Mizuhara, con un notorio puchero en los labios, los ojos llorosos y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

Maravilloso, Max estaba a punto de explotar en llanto porque Kinomiya le había dejado solo de nuevo. Tal vez Brooklyn estaba igual. Bufó tras haber escudriñado con la vista el comedor y se decidió a salir de ahí. Claro, él estaba siendo igual de incompetente que Hitoshi.

-Maldita sea…- Musitó frustrado, enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Hitoshi andaba por ahí, dándose vueltas por ese enorme lugar mientras Max le esperaba, lloroso y solo en el comedor…

Se detuvo en seco y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Repitió el pensamiento en su cabeza. "Hitoshi estaba dando vueltas, probablemente _solo_, por el edificio… _al igual que Brooklyn…"_

Se devolvió corriendo hacia el comedor y atravesó a grandes zancadas el salón, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas. No era común ver a Kai Hiwatari tan acalorado, con semblante un tanto afligido y la respiración entrecortada. Llegó hasta donde estaba Rei y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de este, haciéndole voltear sin demasiada delicadeza.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hitoshi?- Fue directo al grano. Su mirada rojiza, demandante y seria dejó al chino atónito por unos segundos.- Responde, Rei, ¿has visto a Hitoshi?-

-B—Bueno, él dejó acá a Max un rato, Mystel está encargándose de él.- Volteó a ver a Max para asegurarse de que Mystel estuviera con él, pero el rubio mayor ahora estaba atendiendo a otro de sus pacientes.- Uhm… ahora que lo pienso, es raro que Hito esté tardando tanto…- Los rodeos de Kon estaban haciendo que la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kai se evaporara hasta salir despedida de su cuerpo tan rápido como el agua en un géiser.- … él dijo que iría a la cocina para…

No le importaba para qué, sólo le importaba el lugar. Dejó a su colega con las palabras en la boca y antes de que Rei le llamara extrañado, el ruso-japonés ya había salido del comedor. ¿Así que había ido a la cocina y se estaba tardando más de lo esperado? Su mente paranoica de nuevo trabajaba a toda máquina, llenándole la cabeza de más y más fatalismos que, esta vez, no estaban tan lejos de ser acertados.

Dio la vuelta al pasillo y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al notar que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada. Había un silencio sepulcral ahí. A pesar de que el comedor no estaba tan lejos, las voces que llenaban dicho cuarto habían pasado a un segundo plano. Eran nada más que un mero zumbido, como el que hace una estación de radio mal sintonizada. Algo no andaba bien ahí, Kai lo sabía.

Dejó de correr y se aproximó hacia la puerta cerrada de la cocina lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido sobre el suelo. El silencio, hasta ese momento, se mantenía inalterable. Las gotas de sudor le caían por el rostro y sus manos temblaban de ansiedad. Temía ver qué iba a encontrarse luego de abrir esa puerta. No quería ser testigo de cómo su paciente era maltratado, ni tampoco quería ver a su paciente maltratando a alguien más.

Contuvo la respiración y alzó de apoco su mano derecha hasta el pomo de la puerta, todo seguía en el mismo silencio sepulcral hasta que…

-¡AAAAAAH!-

Kai dio un salto de sorpresa. Aquél grito, que reconocía claramente como el de Hitoshi, le había dejado claro que ahí dentro las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Escuchó otro grito, casi gutural, lleno de dolor y desesperación, y lo aprovechó para girar la perilla del trozo de madera que le separaba de aquella escena que no estaba muy seguro de querer ver.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Para esos momentos el sistema nervioso de Kai estaba sólo un poco menos alterado que el de Hitoshi. Otro grito llegó a sus oídos, y aparentemente, el ruso japonés era el único que los podía oír. No tenía tiempo de ir a buscar una llave, no tenía tiempo de ir a por los encargados de la cocina. Tendría que usar fuerza bruta si quería evitar lo que fuera que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso y de una patada echó la perilla al suelo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Ignorando el dolor punzante en su pie, se precipitó al interior de la cocina.

Se quedó de parado en el umbral de la puerta, boquiabierto. No tenía palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces y se abalanzó sobre su paciente, empujándolo con fuerza a un lado.

El cuchillo salió disparado de la mano del pelinaranja mientras este intentaba ponerse con torpeza de pie. Kai tomó el cuchillo y miró a Hitoshi.

-Kai, Kai…- Hitoshi le llamó con los ojos rojos, hinchados, llenos de lágrimas. –Lle—llegaste…- Tenía el cuello y la cara ensangrentadas, al igual que sus manos. Pudo notar que de las palmas de estas la sangre salía a borbotones. Después de todo, su paciente era bastante capaz de hacer, en vida real, lo mismo que hacía en los sueños de Kai. El ruso tragó saliva y observó a su paciente… No. Ese no era su paciente. _Ese no era su Brooklyn. _

-Hola Kai…- El alter ego del inglés habló con una voz socarrona, pero con una mirada no muy complacida al ver que su entretenimiento había sido interrumpido.

-Brooklyn.- Llamó Kai, frunciendo el ceño y apretando el cuchillo con fuerza con su mano izquierda.-

-Brooklyn no está acá.- La contestación del alter, seguida por una risita, hizo que Kai se enfureciera. Pero a diferencia de Hitoshi, podía manejarlo mejor.-

-Brooklyn, sal en este preciso momento. No tengo todo el día para esperarte.-

-No te escucha.-

-Brooklyn, te estoy hablando.-

-No te escuchaa…- Rió mientras susurraba con voz cantarina.-

-Sé que me oyes, confío en que me oyes.-

-¿Dices que confías? ¿Tú? ¿Confías en mí?- Su sonrisa de burla no podía ser más amplia.

-Confío en Brooklyn.- Sentenció Hiwatari, sosteniéndole con firmeza la mirada.

El inglés guardó silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kai. Tragó en seco mientras relajaba su rostro. Esa sonrisa burlona, tensa, de apoco se desvanecía. Sus hombros bajaron. Se sintió mareado, con ganas de vomitar, mientras sus ojos brillantes de insania se apagaban lentamente. Un tropel de ecos rebotó en su cabeza. Era como escuchar cientos de voces entremezcladas a través de un tubo. Sintió como si de un golpe, de una bofetada, le devolvieran a la realidad.

Un tanto más aliviado, Kai dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y se inclinó a ver a su colega. Este respiraba y tenía los ojos vidriosos y entreabiertos pegados en el techo, su mirada era ausente. ¿Cómo haría para sacarlo de ahí? Alzó la vista hacia su paciente. Brooklyn tenía los ojos puestos sobre el mismo lugar donde hacía unos segundos atrás había estado la cabeza del ruso japonés. Ahora una mirada catatónica ocupaba esas hermosas orbes verdes, vacías, apagadas, perdidas entre la realidad y el sueño.

El ruido de pasos en el pasillo hizo que Kai suspirara aliviado. Alzó la mirada mientras se ponía de pie para ir donde Brooklyn. No se sorprendió al ver que, quien se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta, era Rei Kon seguido del encargado de la cocina.

Fue cosa de segundos para que estos entendieran todo lo que había ocurrido. El cuchillo lleno de sangre junto al moribundo Hitoshi, la apariencia de Brooklyn, lleno de magulladuras, ensangrentado e ido, la cocina completamente desordenada y Kai, poniéndose de pie del lado de su colega y observando con ojos levemente nerviosos hacia la puerta. Era una escena demasiado decidora como para siquiera preguntar qué había ocurrido.

-K—Kai…- Rei había empezado a hablar, pero el menor le atajó antes de que pusiera decir cualquier otra cosa.-

-Llévenselo de acá, me haré cargo de Brooklyn.- Llegó junto a su paciente y le tomó del rostro, obligándole a que le mirara directo a la cara.- Brooklyn…- Le llamó con voz firme, tragándose el miedo, el nerviosismo y las ganas de gritar y golpearse por su incompetencia para después, para cuando estuviera solo. Dejaría, como siempre, sus culpas y sus lamentos para la noche.

De apoco, Masefield sacudió la cabeza. Parecía haber recién despertado de un largo sueño. Había llegado recién de un viaje enorme, largo y demasiado intenso para el gusto de cualquiera, excepto para aquella parte llena de ira y morbosidad reprimida que yacía en esos momentos en lo más recóndito de la cabeza del pelinaranja.

-¿Kai?- La voz suave y pausada que salió de los labios cubiertos de sangre reseca del mayor hizo que una parte del alma de Hiwatari de relajara. De inmediato en inglés hizo una mueca de dolor por las heridas en su boca y en sus manos.

Sus manos.

¿Por qué tenían sangre?

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en la cocina.

¿La cocina? ¿Que no estaba en la enfermería?

El ruido de una camilla metálica a las espaldas de Kai le sacó de su ensimismamiento y trajo todas las respuestas a las preguntas que buscaba. Sus manos ensangrentadas, un cuchillo… y Hitoshi medio muerto siendo cargando por un par de sujetos que Brooklyn no recordaba haber visto antes le decían explícitamente el desastre que acababa de hacer.

-No mires.- Murmuró Hiwatari y tomó el rostro de su paciente entre sus manos de nuevo.- Mírame a mí.-

El inglés observó a Kai mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se mordió con cuidado el labio inferior y se abrazó a su cuidador. El ruso, aún sabiendo que estaba yendo en contra de lo que él mismo se había prometido, de lo que Yuriy le había sugerido y lo que el psiquiatra del inglés le había dicho, le devolvió el abrazo al mayor y dejó que llorara con libertad en su hombro, mientras sentía los ojos arder.

No podía exteriorizarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero…

Él también tenía ganas de llorar.


	11. Ángel

**B**ieeen… ¡Volví! Hoy tuve mi primer día en la U, aunque dudo mucho que las clases empiecen como corresponde hasta en unas dos semanas más. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y felicitaciones! Me hacen muy feliz.

Pondría una advertencia sobre este capítulo pero ya estaba escrita en el primer capi… así que no la repetiré… no quiero hacer spoilers, muahaha.

Bueno, ya saben, Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, pero sí las situaciones que se describen en este fanfic -porque todos estos desvaríos salieron de mi cabecita.-

Espero les guste.

Besos.

**Ángel**

_Capítulo XI_

Hitoshi Kinomiya despertó esa noche para encontrarse solo, sumido en la penumbra de una habitación que creía no haber visitado antes en el tambaleante transcurso de su vida. La oscuridad en el cuarto frío y silencioso en el cual se encontraba era tan insondable, que se vio forzado a parpadear reiteradas veces para asegurarse de que en verdad tenía los ojos abiertos. Los cerró con tal fuerza que sus párpados parecieron enterrársele en los globos oculares, y luego los abrió de manera dolorosa y desmesurada. Su corazón comenzó a dar saltos y giros histéricos en su apretado pecho a medida que los segundos avanzaban – porque avanzaban, ¿verdad?- y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban tragando más y más oscuridad como dos grandes bocas de peces desolados que no dejan de engullir agua.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, esa misma que tiene sus raíces en el miedo y que puede provocar un dolor demasiado intenso pero imperceptible a la vez, al comprobar que en verdad estaba despierto. _Solo_ y _despierto_ en un lugar que, de momento, no era capaz de identificar.

Se quedó sobre donde estaba recostado –porque vaya que eso sí sabía bien, estaba recostado sobre un colchón para nada cómodo- sin atreverse a mover más músculos que los que guiaban a sus ojos asustados de un lado a otro del lugar en el que se encontraba, recorriendo de cabo a rabo esa oscuridad inescrutable sin lograr descubrir algo más decidor que esa absorbente tonalidad negra.

Respiró hondo muchas veces antes de cerrar sus cansados ojos por propia voluntad. Tal vez la respuesta no estaba en esa oscuridad que se lo estaba tragando de la misma manera en la que el portento de la soledad sin precedentes se llevaba la cordura de los internos del centro psiquiátrico en el que trabajaba. No, claro que sus respuestas no estaban ahí; en la penumbra sólo iba a encontrar más soledad y miedo, y no quería, en su fuero interno, más miedo, más soledad, ni tampoco más penumbra. Si buscaba respuestas, de seguro estas se hallaban en su cabeza, así que tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas para lograr hacer remembranza de los últimos acontecimientos que residían en su obnubilada mente.

-¿Cómo llegué acá?-

Se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro fútil e imperceptible mientras echaba a correr sus recuerdos de manera lenta. Vio en ellos a su hermano, su madre muerta, su padre, su abuelo, corredores blancos con decoraciones ostentosas por los cuales muchas veces había caminado compungido y cabizbajo a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Dio vuelta por esos pasillos y entró por una puerta que daba a un enorme comedor. Sabía dónde estaba ya, y encontró dentro del gran lugar al cual acababa de ingresar a Max, a Rei, su hermano de nuevo, y una veintena más de caras que, si bien conocía, no se le hacían en realidad demasiado simpáticas.

Ahora sabía, estaban en el comedor del centro psiquiátrico y el rubio, que era en esos momentos su paciente, había… ¿qué había hecho? Le restó importancia y prefirió pasarlo por alto, no parecía un detalle demasiado importante en sí. Lo importante había sido que, gracias a ello, había tenido que ir a buscar algo en la cocina.

La cocina.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y dejó la boca entreabierta de puro estupor al llevarle sus recuerdos a esa habitación blanca y enlozada. En la cocina, en sus recuerdos, estaba _él_. Y no había sido un sueño –una pesadilla- ni tampoco producto de su imaginación. _Era de nuevo él._ Sonriendo. Hablando. Escupiendo palabras hirientes, abominables y exactas. Inyectándole veneno directo a la sangre con su lengua afilada como una enorme aguja que, de modo invisible, le había atravesado la piel a Hitoshi sin escatimar los daños.

¿Qué le importaba a Brooklyn Masefield escatimar los daños?  
>"Mientras más, mejor"<p>

Cada una de las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por el inglés con un acento exacerbado, cargado de rabia y resentimiento, regresaron a los oídos de Kinomiya como si todas las frases las estuviera diciendo el mismo Brooklyn, en esos momentos, a su lado, inclinándose con aires maternales sobre su rostro mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Pero Hitoshi estaba solo con el recuerdo de esa voz que comenzó a rebotar en su cráneo, haciendo ruidosos ecos y formando imaginarias risas en su cabeza.

Los ecos parecían divertirse.

Hitoshi, en cambio, no se divertía. Desde mucho años atrás que no lo hacía.

Estaba estupefacto, perdido en sus recuerdos, con los mismos ojos opacos y huecos que tenían los internos en el Centro psiquiátrico, y asustado. Saturado por las voces en su cabeza, que se enarbolaban las unas sobre las otras y amenazaban con hacerle estallar en pedazos, buscó salida para estas y sin darse cuenta, las comenzó a repetir en un susurro.

Transformó de modo inconsciente cada una de las frases a primera persona.

-Debería ser yo quien tiene una maldita camisa de fuerza rodeándome el pecho, apretándome los brazos contra el cuerpo, cortándome la respiración.-

En el silencio de la habitación, cada respiro, cada sílaba, se escuchaba majestuosamente alta para quien lo profería, pero para cualquier otra persona que fuera un sencillo escucha, no habrían sido más que el soplido fugaz del aire. Tal vez el zumbido de los tubos de ventilación, un auto que pasaba por afuera.

El ruido de un gusano al escarbar la tierra habría sido más perceptible que los susurros de Kinomiya.

-Estorbo. Ya tuve el valor de subirme a una silla con una cuerda al cuello, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, exactamente, desde que Brooklyn Masefield había intentado **asesinar, **porque esa era la palabra exacta, 'asesinar' a Hitoshi Kinomiya?

El aturdido y frágil enfermero, hermano de buen corazón, golpeador arrepentido y ahora ido ser humano, no habría podido decirlo jamás, pero la verdad era que, entre el tiempo en el cual le habían sacado del psiquiátrico, sangrante, lloroso y herido más en espíritu que en cuerpo, hasta que se había despertado en la penumbra de ese cuarto, habían transcurrido diez días exactos.

Diez días en los que el enfermero había despertado reiteradas veces pero en un estado mental tan deplorable, encontrándose tan pasmado, que no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra ni de ser consciente de que en verdad estaba despierto. Bastante parecido al momento en el que había abierto los ojos en plena noche -¿o era simplemente oscuridad?- y había terminado por perderse en el vasto y accidentado paisaje de sus propios recuerdos.

Hitoshi no sabía aquello, ni tampoco dónde estaba, qué hora era ni cómo había llegado ahí. Desde que lo habían sacado en una camilla de la destrozada cocina, había cerrado los ojos con la efímera esperanza de no volver a abrirlos.

-Sí, Brooklyn, quiero llorar porque tienes toda, toda la razón. Soy un inútil, Takao no me necesita…-

Pero ahí estaba Kinomiya, hablando casi sin mover los labios y siendo víctima de un victimario invisible, imaginario, que nadie más que él podía ver, escuchar y sentir en esos momentos.

-Mi…-

Abrió al fin la boca de manera desmesurada. La mueca que se había formado en su rostro era una mezcla de risa, amargura e insensatez.

-Mi patética… existencia…-

Se mordió los labios mientras reprimía una risotada nerviosa. No quería reír. Las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sendas por sus mejillas desde sus ojos que escrutaban ausentes la oscuridad a su alrededor eran clara prueba de ello, pero la carcajada seguía haciendo mella en su pecho, en su garganta, se revolvía en sus entrañas y luchaba por salir de su chueca boca.

-Mi patética… existencia… llega hasta… hasta…-

¿Hasta dónde, Hitoshi?

-Pfft… ¡hahaha!-

De entre los dientes se le escapó el aire y comenzó a reír histérico, con las lágrimas saliéndosele a borbotones de sus cuencas oculares mientras se convulsionaba entre carcajadas secas y ruidosas sobre el estrecho y duro colchón en el que se encontraba. Todo daba igual, nadie podía escucharle, y si le oían, no le importaba.

Nada le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Hasta dónde? ¡Hasta acá, hasta acá!-

Un demente no caía en cuenta en momentos como esos de si alguien le oía o no.

-¡Acá, acá, acá, acá acá!-

Se incorporó, quedando sentado en el colchón que de un momento a otro pasó a ser mucho más mullido de lo que había sido antes. Sonreía de manera grotesca mientras movía sus manos, sin poder verlas, frente a su rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Había algo raro en ellas, algo que le punzaba en la piel y le provocaba una ligera molestia, un aguijoneo intermitente que se hacía más presente cuando cerraba sus puños. Era como un bebé que acababa de descubrir que tenía manos, que tenía pies, que existía y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con esas manos, con esos pies, con esa _patética_ existencia.

Se tocó primero la palma derecha con su mano izquierda y descubrió, abriendo la boca con curiosidad, que estaba conectado a través de un pequeño y flexible tubito a lo que probablemente era un suero. Rió con más fuerza, disfrazando de carcajadas un apenas disgregado grito de dolor mientras se sacaba a la fuerza la aguja que le perforaba la piel para llevar quién sabe qué sustancias a su organismo, abriéndose con dicha acción una herida en la muñeca que no le importaba tanto como los estigmas de incompetencia propia que Brooklyn se había encargado de grabarle a cuchilladas en las manos. Brooklyn era el origen de su dolor. Y lo amaba, amaba el dolor amargo con el que había impregnado hasta los últimos recovecos de su sinuosa vida.

Se desconectó de otro par de tubitos flexibles y delgados que estaban en su mano izquierda, mientras continuaba riendo y dando leves patadas, echando hacia atrás las mantas que le cubrían el cuerpo para poder abandonar el colchón sobre el cual yacía.

Con pasos tambaleantes, avanzó entre la oscuridad del cuarto, descalzo y siendo cubierto sólo por una bata holgada. El piso estaba frío, pero su propia temperatura corporal era tan alta que sentía que el suelo se iba a derretir bajo la planta de sus pies.

-Hasta acá llega, Brooklyn…-

Avanzó a tientas por el lugar, con los brazos frente a sí, dando tropiezos de tanto en tanto, buscando una salida, una puerta, una perilla con la cual pudiera dar el tono inicial a su marcha fúnebre que había comenzado ya el ritmo inicial con carcajadas, lágrimas y murmullos inconexos e incomprensibles para lo que la sociedad consideraba una persona 'cuerda'.

Pero, ¿qué era una persona 'cuerda', después de todo? ¿Quiénes eran los que se hacían llamar sanos? Un montón de lunáticos que reprimían sus deseos más profundos y recónditos, que los ocultaban, pisaban y olvidaban para poder encajar en una sociedad más animalesca y terrible que la misma jungla. ¿No era eso más reprochable? ¿Cómo pretendían sanar un enfermo cuando quien lo atendía estaba igual o incluso peor?

Hitoshi no sabía las respuestas, y tampoco estaba interesado en encontrarlas. Terminaría sus días de la misma forma en la que muchos de los pacientes del psiquiátrico habían terminado las suyas. Hablando solos, inconscientes de su inconsciencia y felices en una locura que para ellos era la realidad.

¿Felices? ¿Eran en verdad felices?

Hitoshi sí lo era, y lo fue más cuando encontró la perilla de la puerta, alargada, metálica y fría, que tanto había estado buscando. Una risa áspera y temblorosa salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Esa era la clave, el inicio del fin. La libertad.

Clic.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la penumbra de la habitación una luz que de seguro en otras horas del día era aún más incandescente. Parpadeó varias veces dejando que sus ojos lloraran con más intensidad ante el inusitado cambio de ambiente hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron y dejaron de arder ante los haces de luz que le empequeñecían la pupila hasta volverla casi tan nimia como la cabeza de un alfiler.

Salió al exterior mirando a su alrededor como el cavernícola que abandonaba su caverna tras haber visto durante toda su vida solamente las sombras del "mundo real" proyectadas en una pared. Estaba fascinado. Era libre, fuera de la oscuridad. Una nueva realidad se abría ante él.

Y esa realidad era un pasillo desabrido, blanco, largo y lleno de puertas, camillas y sillas. No era algo que no hubiese sospechado antes, estaba donde debía estar; en un hospital.

Con pasos un tanto menos vacilantes que antes, comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo. Estaba desierto, parecía no haber ni un alma a su alrededor, ningún ruido que perturbara su paz aparte de un insistente "tic-tac" que parecía salir desde su nuca y retumbar en el blanco corredor. Se volteó sobre sí mismo para averiguar la procedencia del molesto ruido. No quería que nada perturbara su paz ni la perfección que se había posesionado de su mente logrando que sus ideas fueran sumamente claras, por lo menos a sus ojos.

Tras él, colgando de la pared, un reloj redondo con manillas negras y grandes números del mismo color, se alzaba con majestuosidad, implacable y orgulloso. Era como una aparición divina que en su idioma indicaba que eran las 3.17 de la madrugada. Tenía que ser de la madrugada, o el pasillo no estaría tan desierto.

Una risa muda salió de sus labios resecos, partidos y continuó caminando por el lugar. De vez en cuando se detenía a escuchar si habían más ruidos que el ahora dulce tic-tac que le seguía los pasos como si fuera una bomba de tiempo instalada en la espalda.

Varias veces escuchó gente acercarse, pasos presurosos que amenazaban con arruinar el feliz comienzo del final de su demencia, y se ocultó metiéndose en habitaciones que, por fortuna estaban en la misma penumbra que la suya.

Sonrió gustoso cuando una voz cansada, anciana y adolorida habló a sus espaldas en plena oscuridad mientras esperaba que el ruido que hacían unos tacones al chocar contra el suelo se alejara del pasillo por el cual sólo unos segundos atrás había estado caminando.

-¿Q—Quién eres?- Preguntó la voz entre respiraciones que más bien parecían quejidos, exhalaciones por las cuales la vida se le arrancaba de a poco del cuerpo a un anciano al cual no le quedaba mucho por vivir.  
>-Soy un ángel.- Contestó Hitoshi con voz lacónica.- Me llamo Brooklyn.<br>-Te llamas como… como un sobrino mío. ¿Vienes… a… llevarte mi alma?-  
>-Esa tarea es de los demonios, ellos se llevan las almas y las hacen suyas. Como un ángel, yo me aseguro de proteger de los demonios. A menos, claro, que sepas que será el diablo quien te vendrá a buscar. ¿Qué tan malo has sido? No te queda mucho. Este cuarto apesta a muerto.<br>-¿Entonces… voy a morir ya?- La voz del viejo se quebró y estalló en lo que Hitoshi supuso era un sollozo lleno de angustia.-No quiero, no quiero… morir…  
>-¿No es eso egoísta?- Preguntó Kinomiya, apegando su oído derecho a la puerta, recibiendo sólo el silencio interrumpido constantemente por el tic-tac del otro lado de la madera.- ¿No es egoísta el ser tan viejo y no querer morir? ¿Crees que te queda algo importante por hacer en esta vida que no hayas hecho ya antes?<p>

No hubo respuesta, sólo más sollozos por parte del pobre y asustado viejo.

-Yo me voy ahora, me voy y no le digas a nadie que te vine a ver. Si lo dices, lo sabré, y me enfadaré. Me enfadaré mucho y haré cosas malas, pero justas. Lo prometo. Los ángeles somos crueles cuando nos enojamos. Pero siempre somos justos y cumplimos nuestras promesas.  
>-Los ángeles son crueles… incluso… cuando no están enojados…-<p>

Hitoshi rió ante el comentario y asintió con la cabeza, gesto que, debido a la oscuridad, no pudo ser percibido por el agonizante anciano.

-Los ángeles no saben… lo que es morir… postrado en una camilla de hospital.-  
>-Los ángeles sabemos lo que es nacer, vivir y morir postrado en una camilla. No subestimes a lo que le temes, viejo arrogante.-<p>

Y con decir eso, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de dicho cuarto. Hitoshi no era Hitoshi. No hablaba como él, no pensaba como él, y le gustaba. Estaba en los zapatos de otro, y caminar le resultaba mucho más cómodo así. Todo estaba hecho a su medida. Las palabras se habían vuelto tan volátiles y tan bellas ahora que no lograba comprender por qué les había temido tanto durante toda su vida.

Había perdido la cabeza y todo gracias a Masefield, al que acababa de nombrar como un ángel. Sonrió y volvió a llorar.

La locura parecía viral.

Dobló por un pasillo y al final de este logró ver una sala de estar, pequeña, fría, iluminada con los mismos tubos alargados e incandescentes que en un principio le habían enceguecido. Se mordió los labios y giró un par de veces la cabeza hacia los costados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese por ahí. Dentro de la seguridad de su cuarto, que había sido su cárcel, no importaba si le oían, estaba en su refugio, pero una vez que se había abierto el camino a la libertad, no podía fallar, no podía dejarse ver ni oír.

Tenía que ser un fantasma.

Con pasos cautelosos, caminó en dirección hacia la sala de estar y estuvo a punto de retroceder con grandes zancadas cuando vio que un policía obeso yacía sentado, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha sobre su pecho. Pasaron un par de segundos para que Kinomiya cayera en cuenta de que el sujeto estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido.

Avanzó en silencio hacia el lado del policía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos todos los costados de la estancia. No había nadie más ahí, de momento, que no fuera el policía y él. El policía, él… y la pistola del policía que yacía igual de dormida que su dueño junto a un precioso cartucho de carga en un bolsillo en su cinturón.

Hitoshi no se cuestionó el hecho de que, en Japón, disuadían del uso de armas de fuego en agentes de policía en la mayoría de las veces. Qué suerte había tenido de encontrarse con alguna de esas excepciones. Tal vez aquel oficial trabajaba en alguna zona especialmente peligrosa. Pero eso en verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Los labios de Kinomiya formaron una "oh" que luego se transformó en sonrisa. Con dedos ágiles y la rapidez de un ladrón, comenzó su viaje hacia el robo del arma del oficial y no se detuvo hasta que la pistola y el cargador sin uso estuvieron en sus manos temblorosas de júbilo. Quiso echarse a reír ahí mismo, pero resistió el impulso y se puso a andar con paso apresurado hacia otro lugar. Tal vez un baño. Tal vez su cuarto.

-He… he…-

El corazón le saltaba lleno de regocijo infantil en el pecho mientras se hacía camino en dirección a los baños para el público general siguiendo un par de letreros. Bajaba la vista para contemplar de vez en cuando la Glock 19 que yacía tranquila y aún dormida entre sus manos, que la cargaban con diligencia exagerada. Se sentía inmortal. Tenía una pistola y nadie podría hacer nada contra él. Nadie.

Ni siquiera Brooklyn.

O eso quería creer.

Entró en el baño de hombres justo a tiempo. El ruido lejano de pasos apresurándose por el pasillo, al menos tres pares de ellos, llegó desde el final del corredor y se volvía cada vez más audible. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que los intrusos se alejaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
>-Es el anciano de la habitación 306, Doctor, hay problemas con él, puede ser un infarto.-<p>

Hitoshi sonrió y se llevó a los labios el cargador, besándolo un par de veces con cariño maternal mientras los ecos y voces se hacían más y más inaudibles.

-El viejo arrogante se murió.-

Musitó y se acercó con pasos perezosos hacia los lavabos mientras metía el cargador con cuidado en la pistola. Una vez lo hubo hecho, la dejó con cuidado en el blanco mármol y contempló su imagen en el espejo.

¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Dónde se había ido su seguridad, la determinación de la juventud, el orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba eso que la gente llamaba cordura?

-No sé, no sé, no sé. Se fue.-  
>-Y es gracias a mí. Lo sabes.-<p>

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. La sonrisa autocomplaciente que la demencia había dibujado sobre su rostro desapareció por completo ante el sonido de esa voz. Había algo ahí que no estaba bien, no estaba saliendo como tenía planeado.

-Me tienes miedo, pero me respetas, y me harás caso.-

Observó su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Era ese en verdad su reflejo? Se tocó la cara, y la persona al otro lado de ese portal hizo lo mismo. Pero el que le devolvía la mirada no era él. Los ojos de Hitoshi no eran color verde esmeralda, su piel no era tan pálida y su cabello jamás había sido anaranjado. El que le sonreía del otro lado del espejo era Brooklyn.

Y Brooklyn tenía alas negras y la mirada ensombrecida.

-Me nombraste ángel cuando toda mi vida he sido demonio.-

Hitoshi negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos temblorosas, ahora de miedo, hacia el arma que todavía yacía sobre los lavabos.

-Y ahora me apuntas con un arma. No, Hitoshi, te estás apuntando a ti. A tus miedos le diste mi imagen, pero yo sé que sabes, yo sé que sabes que soy todo lo que vive en ti.-

Y el inglés, o el reflejo de Hitoshi, se echó a reír de forma estridente con una sonrisa imborrable de la boca.

-Mátate Hito Hito.-

Kinomiya gritó aterrado, le sacó el seguro al arma y disparó en contra de su reflejo. El vidrio estalló, trizándose en cientos de pequeñas partes, cientos de pequeños reflejos que le devolvían una mirada burlesca, verde y que seguían riendo con voces cada vez más altas.

-Mátate, Hito Hito, mátate.-

Disparó dos veces más contra el vidrio, gritando desesperado, con las rodillas temblándole de miedo mientras las lágrimas bajaban como cataratas por su rostro.

-Mátate, Hito Hito. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tap tap tap. ¿No escuchas? Son pasos, vienen a por ti.-  
>-Vienen a por mí.-<br>-Soy tu ángel y te digo que te suicides. Ahora. Ahora.-  
>-¿A—Ahora?-<br>-¡Sí, maldita sea! Ahora, ahora. ¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!-

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. El mismo oficial de policía al que Hitoshi le había robado el arma junto a dos enfermeras, habían aparecido en el umbral de la puerta.

Hitoshi besó la punta de la pistola.

-¡E—Espera!-

Jaló el gatillo.

-¡Dios mío!-

Hitoshi era libre.

Libre al fin.

**XXXX**

"_Justo en este momento, su cabeza chocó con el techo de la sala: en efecto, ahora medía más_

_de dos metros. Cogió rápidamente la llavecita de oro y corrió hacia la puerta del jardín._

_¡Pobre Alicia! Lo máximo que podía hacer era echarse de lado en el suelo y mirar el jardín_

_con un solo ojo; entrar en él era ahora más difícil que nunca._

_Se sentó en el suelo y volvió a llorar._

_-¡Debería darte vergüenza! -dijo Alicia-. ¡Una niña tan grande como tú (ahora sí que_

_podía decirlo) y ponerse a llorar de este modo! ¡Para inmediatamente!_

_Pero siguió llorando como si tal cosa, vertiendo litros de lágrimas, hasta que se formó un_

_verdadero charco a su alrededor, de unos diez centímetros de profundidad y que cubría la_

_mitad del suelo de la sala."_

Kai Hiwatari levantó la vista del libro y cerró la boca al sentir la respiración calmada de Brooklyn venir desde la cama. El inglés estaba ya profundamente dormido, con una expresión tranquila y los ojos aún levemente bordeados de lágrimas. Momentos atrás, el ahora más inestable que nunca paciente de Kai, se había puesto a lagrimear en silencio mientras hablaba con su enfermero de un lago en Inglaterra, al que había ido de pequeño varias veces con sus padres antes de que ellos murieran. Parecía tranquilo hasta que una insignificante palabra o recuerdo hizo que los buenos ánimos que ya se habían extendido por casi tres días se esfumaran inexplicablemente de su paciente. Por suerte, el ruso-japonés había encontrado un método para distraer al pelinaranja, método que resultaba bastante efectivo.

-¿Quieres que te lea un libro?- Kai le preguntó cuando vio las lágrimas aflorarle de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Brooklyn, secándose con los puños de su camisa de mangas largas los ojos, había asentido. En esas ocasiones, cuando su paciente comenzaba a llorar porque sí y a hacer pucheros casi con intenciones de hacer llorar también a quienes estaban a su lado, Hiwatari había comprendido que estaba hablando en realidad con un menor de unos diez años, que le usurpaba el cuerpo a Brooklyn, y trataba a su paciente como tal –sin entrar, por supuesto, en actitudes melosas y estúpidas. Hiwatari se mantenía frío, le concedía alguno que otro capricho y hacía oídos sordos si el pelinaranja comenzaba a hablar con el fin de manipularle de un modo descarado.-

A Masefield no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto aquel trato especial y, con una sonrisa amarga y de víctima en los labios, elegía él el libro que quería que su enfermero leyera.

Esta vez, había escogido Alicia en El País de las Maravillas.

-Hasta que te dormiste…-

Kai sonrió apenas, excesivamente cansado, y dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama en la cual ahora el inglés dormía. Le cubrió con una manta y volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras un perezoso bostezo se le escapaba de los labios.

Desde que Hitoshi se había ido, once días atrás, Kai apenas dormía y no se despegaba de su paciente. En el transcurso de la primera semana, le habían ofrecido delegarle otro interno para que pudiera descansar de Masefield, pero Hiwatari se negaba de manera rotunda, se mantenía impertérrito y sólo cuando estaba a solas en su habitación se daba la libertad de poner esa expresión facial abatida que en verdad le identificaba. No quería dejar a su paciente solo, mucho menos ahora que había notado cómo todo el mundo lo evitaba y le observaba como si fuera una clase de asesino serial. Eso por parte de algunos enfermeros. Los psicólogos que se paseaban por ahí los saludaban y hacían como que nada había sucedido, pero personas como Rei o Mystel simplemente observaban a Brooklyn con una mezcla de desconfianza y rencor en la mirada.

Y, para el inglés, aquello obviamente no había pasado desapercibido. Por la misma razón había comenzado a pedirle a Kai que le llevara las comidas a la habitación y dejaban las salidas al jardín cuando casi no había gente dando vueltas por los pasillos. Iban o muy de mañana o después de la hora de la cena. A Hiwatari no le molestaba y ya se había acostumbrado. Se había terminado por dar cuenta que junto a Brooklyn Masefield se sentía más cómodo que con cualquier otra persona, sin importarle si habían dos, tres o veinte personalidades diferentes dentro de él.

Sí, le daba igual, porque ya había aprendido a tratar bien con dos de esas tres partes que conformaban a su paciente. La tercera –y peor de las personalidades de Brooklyn- no se había vuelto a mostrar desde que Hitoshi casi había perdido la vida e, internamente, Kai estaba tranquilo y agradecido por ello.

Ese era otro gran tema, y el que lo había desencadenado absolutamente todo. Hitoshi Kinomiya.

Los tres primeros días luego del incidente el pelinaranja no había dicho palabra a su primo que había ido a verle, ni tampoco al psiquiatra, ni siquiera a Kai, que le hablaba de vez en cuando con voz plana y tranquila, tratando de sacarle alguna frase de lo que fuera; clima, comida, libros, películas. El ruso japonés nunca tocó el tema de Hitoshi. Fingía, tal como el psiquiatra de Brooklyn le había sugerido, que nada había ocurrido y se quedó en todo momento al lado de su paciente. No había sido hasta casi terminado el tercer día cuando, con un hilito de voz, Masefield le había preguntado a su enfermero poco antes de las nueve de la noche mientras miraban las estrellas en el jardín:

_-¿Qué hiciste para que no me encerraran?-_

Hiwatari había fruncido el ceño y volteado a verle, negando con la cabeza. No le iba a decir todo lo que había discutido con el director del centro para evitar que lo volvieran a meter en esa habitación de aislamiento donde se suponía deberían encerrarlo si su "alter-ego" agresivo estaba ocasionando problemas. Kai estaba lidiando sólo con su verdadero paciente y esa personalidad manipuladora y nostálgica que afloraba de vez en cuando con actitudes, miradas o, en su defecto, palabras que no habían llegado sino hasta ese momento.

_-No te iban a encerrar, y tampoco lo van a hacer.-_

Esa respuesta parecía haber sido suficiente. El ojiverde había asentido y se había frotado el rostro con ambas manos, como si estuviera despertando de un extenso letargo que lo había mantenido con los ojos apagados el 70% del tiempo.

Y así habían pasado once largos días. Fuera de haber enfriado sus lazos con su paciente, se había acercado más a él, pero de un modo menos precipitado y un tanto más racional. Quería ayudarle en verdad luego de comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tan mal el mayor estaba y medía sus pasos y palabras con cautela. Con promesas no lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, sino con acciones.

Apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, el ruso-japonés cerró los ojos para descansar un momento, pero unos tímidos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le hicieron ponerse de pie de un salto para abrir antes de que volvieran a golpear y despertaran a su paciente dormido.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Preguntó en un susurro. Frente a él estaba Mystel, esta vez sin esa sonrisilla nerviosa y forzada de desde hacía once días a tras le regalaba a Hiwatari cada vez que lo veía. Su rostro era ahora serio, duro y con amagos de tristeza e impotencia.

-El director. Quiere hablar contigo.-

Kai mentó en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver de reojo el interior de la habitación. Masefield continuaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Es urgente?-

El ruso japonés entrecerró los ojos y chequeó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Brooklyn de seguro no dormiría más de cuarenta minutos y no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que este se despertara encontrándose solo en el cuarto. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver que Mystel asentía con convicción ante su pregunta y se volteaba para alejarse caminando rápidamente de ahí.

No le quedaba entonces de otra. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se echó a andar por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director, un hombre viejo de bigote, gordo y calvo de apellido Dickenson.

Una vez fuera de su despacho, golpeó con firmeza tres veces la madera. Esperó respuesta.

-Adelante, Kai.-

El enfermero ingresó con paso seguro y la altivez que había aparentado poseer desde que había puesto un pie dentro del lugar. Suponía que era esa misma actitud la que había logrado hacer que sus compañeros de trabajo le respetaran -¿o temieran?- Bueno, le daba igual.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Señor?

-Sí, Kai, toma asiento, por favor.-

Hiwatari obedeció no de muy buena gana y tomó lugar en una silla frente al escritorio del sujeto que trataba siempre de hablar con un tono afable. No le agradaba demasiado. Kai pensaba que era un cínico aprovechado que sólo le gustaba hacerse con el dinero de esas personas cuyas familias les habían dejado abandonadas a su suerte.

-¿Y… qué es lo que ocurre, señor Dickenson?-

Cuestionó Hiwatari tratando de acelerar el curso de las cosas.

-Bien… Mira, recibimos una llamada hace… un par de horas del hospital donde Hitoshi fue enviado luego de que… bueno, ya sabes.-

A Kai se le hizo un desagradable vacío en el estómago al oír ese nombre y el tinte fúnebre con el que las palabras del viejo calvo comenzaban a teñirse.

-… y bueno, resulta que Kinomiya al fin despertó, ¿sabes? – Continuó el mayor luego de un par de segundos de silencio- Pero una vez despierto, salió de su cuarto… y… me temo, que terminó con su vida con el arma que le robó a un policía.

El peliazul mantuvo la misma expresión estoica con la que había ingresado. Cuando se impresionaba, los órganos podían revolvérsele, las extremidades podían sentirse más pesadas y el sopor podía cambiar la temperatura de su cabeza en una fracción de segundo, pero en su rostro nada más que un parpadeo dio como evidencia que el recién graduado se esperaba de todo menos eso.

-¿Se suicidó con el arma de un policía, dice usted? ¿No es eso… un poco…?-

-¿Difícil, inverosímil? Yo pensé lo mismo. El policía se había dormido en una sala de espera y Hitoshi le robó la pistola. Disparó dos o tres veces contra un espejo y luego se disparó en la cabeza.

Hiwatari entreabrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente mientras asentía y bajaba la mirada.

-Comprendo.-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Dickenson suspiró con pesadez y se masajeó las sienes de la cabeza con la punta de los dedos.

-Es difícil, pero creo que lo mejor para todos los que estamos acá, Kai, es trasladar a Brooklyn a otro centro donde le proporcionarán un tratamiento aún más extensivo. Ya lo conversé con su primo, o tutor, como prefieras llamarlo, y está de acuerdo. Cambiar de ambiente lo beneficiará a él y…

El ruso alzó la vista de apoco mientras sentía las palabras zumbarle en la cabeza de manera entrecortada y dolorosa. ¿Llevarse a Brooklyn? ¿Alejarlo de él? No, no podían hacer eso. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca, buscando las palabras con cuidado, intentando no sonar desesperado ni cortante.

-¿Otro centro?-

-Naturalmente, Kai. Y a ti te dejaremos a cargo de otro paciente. Tal vez podrías encargarte de Max Mizuhara que ha tenido que ser cuidado por Rei Kon en los últimos días. Él ya tendrá bastante trabajo encargándose de Takao una vez que este se entere de lo que le pasó a su hermano…

-Preferiría trasladarme… con Brooklyn, si es posible. Usted mismo ha dicho que, a pesar de las crisis que mi paciente pueda haber tenido, he sido el único enfermero al que no ha dañado.

Era un descaro solicitar algo como eso tal vez, pero no podía dejar que lo alejaran de _su_ paciente. De _ningún_ modo permitiría eso.

Dickenson se quedó callado por unos instantes, escrutando con sus pequeños ojos al muchacho joven, fuerte y, a sus ojos, decidido, que tenía en frente.

-Bueno, sí, han podido sobrellevar bastante bien las cosas… pero… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir atendiéndolo, Kai?-

Si enviaba un enfermero particular con Brooklyn al nuevo centro, no dudarían en decir que sí, Dickenson estaba completamente seguro de ello. Nadie quería cuidar a alguien como Brooklyn Masefield en realidad.

-No puedo dejarlo así.-

El director sonrió mezcla de ternura y amargura y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, preguntaré, para ver qué podemos hacer. Eres muy noble, Kai, muy noble.-

Hiwatari no perdió el tiempo en agradecer ni preguntar nada más. Miró hacia otro lado mientras el mayor asentía levemente para luego soltar otro suspiro. El enfermero hacía lo posible para mantener su temple y no fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Si vas con él al centro podrías hacerte cargo incluso de llevarlo tú. Te proporcionaríamos el dinero para cargar bencina y pasar a comer a algunos lugares, debido a que el viaje es un tanto largo.-

Eso a Kai le daba exactamente igual. Si podía irse de ahí con Masefield era capaz de llevárselo en brazos… bueno, tal vez no precisamente en brazos, eso sería una exageración, una humillante exageración. Se limitó a asentir y a observar con firmeza a Dickenson. No quiso preguntar dónde quedaba el otro lugar al que irían. No quería calentarse más la cabeza. Tenía la mente demasiado turbada por el recuerdo intermitente de un loco suicida que haría, de manera indirecta, empeorar a su paciente.

-¿Es todo, Señor?-

Hiwatari pronunciaba casi con desidia la palabra _señor_. No era muy fanático de las jerarquías de ninguna clase, pero estaban en Japón y eso se respetaba, aunque Kai no solía hacerlo precisamente como correspondía.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.-

**XXXX**

Hitoshi muerto. En definitiva, era eso lo único que faltaba para terminar de arruinar todo. Era la cereza que faltaba en la decoración de esa torta de desastre que se había armado desde antes que él, Kai Hiwatari, hubiese ingresado a trabajar como enfermero en el Centro.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras, con la mano firmemente apretada en torno al pomo del cuarto del inglés, abría la puerta tras haber salido del despacho del director del psiquiátrico, si las cosas habrían terminado o no del mismo modo de haber sido otro el que hubiese llegado a cuidar al Brooklyn.

Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio y preocupación y observó la figura aún dormida del pelinaranja sobre el colchón.

Al menos alguien descansaba.

Cerró en silencio la puerta nuevamente y se sentó en la silla en la que había estado antes de que Mystel llegara a buscarle para decirle que Dickenson le había llamado. De ahí, se quedó mirando el rostro de su paciente que respiraba plácidamente sumido en un sueño que parecía tranquilo y reconfortante.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-

Un mechón de pelo naranja cayó sobre los ojos del mayor, ocultándole traviesamente los párpados detrás de una fina cortina de cabello. Kai lo removió con cuidado con la punta de sus dedos y, de forma disimulada, le regaló al inglés una caricia en la mejilla.

-Me haces hacer demasiado, Masefield.-

Susurró y negó con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para reposar la vista un rato.

De haber abierto los ojos en esos momentos, Hiwatari se habría dado cuenta de que Brooklyn – por llamarlo así- tenía ahora abiertos los ojos, y observaba con dureza y una sonrisa levemente torcida al agotado y por un momento distraído enfermero.

_-Vas a hacer más Kai…-_

Pensó el inglés.

_-Mucho más.-_


End file.
